la ultima flor de cerezo
by hanna-chan95
Summary: ambientada en la dinastía han, akane una joven temperamental y rebelde busca salvar a su enfermo padre de la guerra, haciéndose pasar por un hombre ,encontrándose a si misma en medio del hostil ejercito y de paso, enamorándose de un apuesto capitán.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen y la historia de mulan es una leyenda china llevada al cine por Disney basándose en la versión que escribio Robert D. San Souci. en fin, esta es una historia de ficción y no pretendo lucrar con ella de ninguna forma. Sin mas que decir disfruten la lectura!

No habían aparecido aun los rayos del sol cuando un repentino llanto se escuchó en la casa tendo, una nueva vida hacia su entrada a esta tierra, y otra terminaba su labor en ella.

La partera con pesar en su semblante limpio y acuno a la frágil criatura que no paraba de llorar como si algo dentro de su ser supiera que el calor y la bondad que le habían envuelto todo el tiempo en la oscuridad de 7 meses se había extinguido.

Fuera del cuarto, justamente en el jardín se encontraba el resto de la familia.

-ha nacido papa! ¡Puedo escuchar a mi hermanito! - dijo una pequeña con emoción

-no sabremos si es hermanito o hermanita hasta que le veamos, pequeña nabiki- contesto con templanza y dulce sonrisa la mayor del matrimonio tendo.

Por su parte el padre de familia preocupado, no contenía la impaciencia de ir y venir esperando hasta saber en qué estado se encontraban su amada esposa y su futuro posible heredero, la mujer había perdido otras 2 criaturas antes de este, todo con tal de proporcionar un varón al que legar el sagrado dojo familiar.

El señor tendo era un hombre sereno y amable que solo tenía dos grandes amores en su vida, su hermosa familia y las artes marciales, las cuales practicaba con ardua diligencia y disciplina desde los días más lejanos de su juventud convirtiéndose así en todo un experto, podía decir con certeza que su vida había resultado de lo más afortunada, después de años de entrenamiento en la mítica china y una destacada carrera como famoso samurái del imperio, pudo regresar a Nerima su aldea natal. para cumplir su sueño de casarse y fundar un dojo propio, solo existía un inconveniente… aunque bellísimas, el matrimonio solo tenía 2 mujercitas y este bebe era la tan esperada oportunidad para poder seguir por generaciones con el arte del combate estilo libre, del cual ahora solo existían 2 expertos en el mundo, después de la muerte de su sensei.

con su pecho henchido de orgullo al pensar en sus sueños materializarse, se apresuró a deslizar la puerta sin esperar invitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock al ver el cuerpo entero de su mujer siendo cubierto por 2 jóvenes mujeres con un delicado manto sobre las sabanas sucias y cubiertas de sangre. Aquel parto había sido mucho más complicado de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-señor!- dijo la anciana partera extendiendo sus manos para impedir su paso, un poco alterada y temerosa de su reacción, al no haber sido anticipado a lo sucedido- le dije que esperara las noticias afuera.

-escuché al bebe llorar, creí que todo esto por fin había acabado!- alzo su voz, sin dar aun crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

-no deje entrar a las niñas por favor, espere a que limpiemos todo- exclamo la anciana con angustia en su voz y dolor en el rostro. - ella dio todo lo que pudo de sí, pero no lo logro.

Cerro al instante la puerta, antes de que sus pequeñas pudieran abalanzarse y contemplar tan dura escena .Las lágrimas cayeron sin tapujos por sus ojos, a pesar de ser un gran artista marcial y haber participado en las más fieras batallas luchando por su país, Soun nunca tenia reparo en demostrar sus sentimientos y ahora que su querida Kayo había partido de su lado, no pudo más que dejar sus lágrimas correr, pero esta vez sin perder la compostura, pues era precisamente ella quien le recordaba que debía dejar de ser tan voluble y ¨llorón¨ cómo cariñosamente solía llamarlo.

La partera interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le vio acercarse con la criatura en brazos, que ahora dormía envuelta en una pequeña sábana blanca

\- es una niña hermosa y saludable- dijo tratando de atenuar un poco el dolor del viudo.

Soun tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la miro con una mezcla agridulce de ternura y tristeza.

el sol empezaba a teñir el cielo con sus rayos carmesí que se reflejaban por la ventana dando un color más vivo a las mejillas de la niña.

-no eres el varón que esperábamos- exclamo - pero eres mi pequeña hijita…(suspiro) ¨Akane¨-

16 años después…

Japón se ve dividido por una de las más terribles guerras que se han desatado en los últimos siglos, el temible *señor de la guerra Tanaka y su hijo Soichiro han reunido un fiero ejército que conquista las aldeas a su paso con el fin de derrocar al emperador para unificar Japón en un nuevo orden. poniendo en peligro la paz que reinaba en el país y las vidas de quienes lo habitaban.

\- Shi fu- llamo el emperador.

-El consejero real no tardó en llegar haciendo una reverencia - llamo usted excelencia? -

-el general Saotome informa un desabasto en las tropas, no hay suficientes soldados para hacer frente en la pelea y proteger al pueblo- enrollo un pergamino con un lazo y el sello real.

-divulga en cada aldea y ciudad esta orden de reclutamiento de inmediato. - hizo entrega del pergamino y de una carta extra. – y entrega al honorable tendo esta misiva departe del general, cuento con tu presencia para saber el progreso del nuevo ejército que ha de formarse.

-así lo hare su excelencia! – el hombre salió con una gran escolta de imponentes samuráis a cumplir con su cometido.

Mientras tanto el sol ilumina con sus primeros rayos el hogar tendo, donde un preocupado padre y 3 hermosas señoritas residen y hay cosas mucho más importantes que pensar que en la misma guerra. Como… casar a una hija rebelde.

-Akane! ¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Deberías empezar a alistarte! ¡Tenemos que hacer los preparativos para ver a la honorable casamentera!- grito kasumi, la mayor de las tendo desde la cocina meneando varias hoyas llenas de deliciosos guisos listos para servir, que humeaban esparciendo su aroma por toda la casa e indicaban que ya era hora del desayuno.

-esa niña se la pasa aventando patadas y piruetas al aire en vez de hacer sus quehaceres -dijo nabiki con resignación bebiendo un sorbo de té sentada de rodillas frente al comedor. -los dioses observaron las ansias de nuestro padre por tener un hijo y le enviaron a una hija fuerte y terca como uno.

-que sucede kasumi? ¿Por qué tanto bullicio desde temprano? - se escuchó a un Soun cansado.

-Ho papa! Aun no estas mejor, deberías seguir durmiendo pronto enviare tu desayuno, por favor sigue descansando- respondió con maternal preocupación.

su padre había sufrido una grave lesión en combate con un retador de dojos, en realidad ninguna de las 2 hijas mayores entendía el afán de su padre por defender el orgullo del dojo familiar.

Kasumi de 19 años era la mayor de las hermanas tendo, bella, gentil, ingenua, atenta y maternal. Eran los sinónimos que la describían mejor, la perfecta encarnación de todo lo que una joven mujer debía ser en la sociedad. después de la muerte de su madre tomo las riendas del hogar con una naturalidad y madurez que impresionaba a todos los que la conocían. Sobre todo al joven doctor Tofu, con el que estaba recientemente comprometida y atendía recurrente mente a su padre y de un tiempo a la fecha también a su hermana pequeña, por las constantes horas de entrenamiento a las que se sometía.

Nabiki por su parte tenía una actitud más frívola y un tanto superficial ,con 18 años cumplidos ,algunos negocios honrados y otros turbios .se las ingeniaba para traer el mayor sustento al hogar. Debido a que su padre se vio imposibilitado para seguir atendiendo su amado dojo. Gustaba de ganar a lo grande y rodearse de costosos kimonos maquillajes te e incienso, se sentía especialmente orgullosa de su inteligencia para el manejo del dinero y de la manutención de toda su familia.

Entraba en el margen de una señorita de sociedad, era educada equilibrada, grácil y una experta en la ceremonia del té. mas no tenía apuro en casarse, salvo que el pretendiente fuera extremadamente rico.

Y luego estaba Akane…se dice que en cada familia hay una ovejilla negra, y por más que intentara su familia e incluso ella misma, no conseguía encajar en el estatus que la sociedad tenia para las mujeres de la época, era hermosa de eso no había duda, su cabello azul obscuro era largo y abundante, su tez de un blanco níveo terso y radiante de juventud.

Aunque nabiki la molestaba por tener ¨las formas de un niño¨ haciendo alusión a que aún no se apreciaran las voluptuosas señales de la madurez en su cuerpo, sus bellos ojos expresivos lograban dejar hechizados a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada.

Y ese era el mayor problema de todos, que ningún joven se atrevía a hacerlo. Akane era dulce y amable para quienes la conocían a fondo, pero para aquellos que solo la veían era ruda, poco femenina, tosca en los deberes del hogar, una pésima cocinera Y nadie pasaba por alto su inadecuado interés por las artes marciales.

Aunque su padre se resistió, finalmente termino por enseñarle cosas elementales del combate libre. sin profundizar mucho, pues no podía negarle nada a sus amadas hijas. Pero ella no se conformaba con eso, quería conocer más y entrenaba cada día para ser una experta.

-por qué tengo que hacer esto? -decía molesta aventando puñetazos a un contrincante imaginario. - quisiera poder ayudar a mi padre con el dojo, pero ellos solo piensan en casarme-dio un giro aéreo hacia atrás. Y al aterrizar rompió una pila de maderas con el dorso de su mano, mandando a volar los trozos por el aire.

\- querida no me escuchabas llamarte? - Kasumi se acercó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Akane se secó el sudor de la frente y le dedico una tímida sonrisa- lo siento hermana, no te escuche estaba muy concentrada. -

-querida tenemos que prepararte, sabes que todos contamos contigo para. -

-para mantener el honor de la familia- interrumpió obstinada -no sé por qué no presionan más a Nabiki, ella es mayor que yo y también más adecuada para el papel de esposa -cruzo los brazos haciendo una mueca.

-sabes que si no fuera por las habilidades de Nabiki quizá ahora estaríamos en la quiebra, ella está a la espera de un matrimonio ventajoso… papa trata solo trata de asegurar nuestro futuro y felicidad. Pero se preocupa mucho más por ti, ya has asustado a muchos pretendientes tratando de combatir con ellos, ningún hombre desea a una mujer así y lo sabes-. Kasumi hablaba con dulzura y severidad a la vez.

Akane bajo el rostro apenada de su actitud, tenía toda la razón, no había lugar para pensar de ese modo, la dirección de un dojo estaba reservada para los hombres exclusivamente, de una mujer correcta se esperaba que fuera una excelente esposa y brindara muchos hijos sin hablar demasiado, mucho menos protestar.

-perdóname kasumi, tienes razón- levanto su mirada cristalina conteniendo lágrimas de impotencia.

-estoy segura de que los dioses te bendecirán por tu esfuerzo hermana-

Kasumi la condujo a su habitación donde todo estaba listo para empezar, un hermoso kimono azul con estampado de follaje y flores blancas remachadas a mano con hilos de oro descansaba sobre el futon, la mesita de té estaba llena de aceites, perfume, maquillaje y cuanto artilugio de belleza pudiera existir, en el tocador había toda clase accesorios para complementar el atuendo, peinetas, collares, abanicos… incluso amuletos de la buena suerte. Akane hizo un mohín, no era común llevar colgando tantos, pero su mala fortuna para las artes del feminismo se le escapaban tanto, que sus hermanas insistían en colgárselos como esferas navideñas por todas partes.

Una vez terminado el ritual se miró al espejo con sus hermanas sonriéndole por detrás

-no es maravilloso lo que puede hacer el maquillaje y el atuendo correcto?, los milagros existen!- bufo Nabiki - no crees que es mejor que andar con tu obi toda llena de sudor y tierra?-

-mi cara está completamente blanca no parezco yo- un leve sonrojo avivo su pálido rostro.

-lo que nabiki trata de decir Akane, es que te ves muy hermosa- Kasumi tomo su hombro en señal de apoyo.

el comentario alentador de su hermana mayor la hizo ver las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva, se miró con más seguridad al espejo y se sonrió con timidez, ¨tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo… quizá si hay alguien afuera que piense que soy bonita¨ pensó.

-recordaste estudiar el Onna _-daigaku*?-cuestiono nabiki_

-ha. pues yo…-

-responde… las enfermedades morales de las mujeres casadas son….

Akane bacilo. – cólicos?, ¿menopausia? ¿Estrés?...

-no! ¡Desobediencia, odio y calumnia!, te dije que lo estudiaras bien!

-no te preocupes lo responderé bien- Akane tomo un pincel y se escribió algunas respuestas en su antebrazo. -lo ves? Nadie lo notara. saco la lengua traviesamente.

Al caer la tarde muchas jovencitas estaban reunidas a la espera de su turno para entrar con la honorable casamentera, la mujer tenía por tarea llevar el control de los jóvenes en edad de casarse y concertar matrimonios que resultaran de lo más beneficiosos para las familias que contrataran sus servicios. Desde que la menor de las tendo cumplió 14 los esfuerzos por buscar una pareja adecuada habían sido los más arduos en la historia de su prestigiosa carrera.

Soltó un pesado suspiro en señal de descontento. -TENDO AKANE.

-presente! -contesto la aludida

-pasa por favor.

Akane ya tenía aprendido el ritual, hacia una reverencia respetuosa esperaba la invitación para sentarse y trataba de servir el té. esta vez había más de lo normal en la tetera por lo que no midió su fuerza y termino derramando un poco en la mesita. Al no encontrar con que limpiar uso su manga para retirar la humedad del mueble.

La mujer la contemplaba impávida acostumbrada a su torpeza. -veamos la lista, en este año los hombres que envié a conocerte en una cita formal han cancelado por motivos en común, aquí dice… ¨no es recatada¨ ¨usaba un obi de entrenamiento¨ ¨la confundí con un chico¨ ¨me preparo pasteles de cerezo y sabían horribles¨ Akane bajo la vista avergonzada.

-no es como si quisiera ahuyentarlos, parece ser que solo no les agrado.

\- el verdadero motivo señorita Tendo es que no los dejas conocerte mejor. -

En la primera entrevista que te hice hace 2 años me dejaste muy claro que esperabas casarte y tener familia, quizá tuvieras esa meta un tanto idealizada con fantasías románticas pero confiaba en que madurarías, sabes bien que un matrimonio es una alianza de linajes y la llave de un futuro seguro.

La altiva mujer tenía razón, bajo esos muros que se alzaban en su carácter estaba una chica, una que, como todas, esperaba tener un lugar en el mundo, quería encajar y pertenecer, y también anhelaba que alguien le perteneciera. Pero con tantas expectativas puestas sobre sus jóvenes hombros, tanta presión por soportar ya no estaba segura de quien era y en quien estaba convirtiéndose.

-está a punto de estallar una guerra con las ciudades del sur- la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-tienes una idea de lo que significa? - Akane solo la miro atenta esperando su explicación.

\- en una época hostil será necesario que estés protegida, tu padre está enfermo y tu hermana mayor no tarda en pertenecer a al linaje de su prometido, nabiki ha labrado una gran fortuna y podrá atraer a cualquier hombre que quisiese, y tú te quedarías sola sin un techo sobre tu cabeza.

Su padre se lo describió muchas veces, pero la guerra se veía tan imposible y lejana en su mente infantil que nunca le peso la realidad de la situación, ni había caído en la cuenta de la insistencia familiar para sacarla adelante.

-tengo que decirte que ya no tengo nada para ti, en lo que a mí respecta eres un pobre caso perdido, de ser varón hubiese tenido menos problemas para emparejarte. -descorrió su abanico y la miro de soslayo.

Akane, insultada y profundamente herida por su situación tan desafortunada, en un ataque de rabia y casi sin pensarlo tomo la fina tetera de porcelana y la estrello contra la pared.

-pues a quien le importan sus listas y sus lecciones! ¡Si estaré sola toda la vida no es su problema ni la de mi familia! - Sin importarle un comino el equilibrio y los modales estudiados salió corriendo fuera de aquel lugar que tanto detestaba, antes de poder llegar a su hogar, las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes arruinando todo el trabajo por hacerla ver hermosa como ella misma logro creerse en la mañana.

-¨cómo poder ver a mi padre a la cara después de esto?, por mi culpa e traído tantos problemas a la familia, todos sabían que él quería un hombre que continuara con el dojo. Y a pesar de ser una mujer nunca me desprecio, incluso si fue por mi nacimiento que muriera nuestra madre. y Ahora he fallado en la única forma de retribuirle su amor- pensó miserable mientras entraba a su hogar por el jardín.

\- no sirvo para nada- se miró en el reflejo del estanque y vio su descompuesto estado, con sus manos tomo un poco de agua disponiéndose a retirar todo rastro del maquillaje en su rostro. La lluvia ceso.

Al día siguiente el ambiente en el hogar era deprimente, Soun se encontraba desconsolado por el incierto futuro de su hija

,-que cuentas le daré a tu madre!- lloraba siendo atendido por su hija mayor. De repente se escuchó el cabalgar de, 20 corceles montados por soldados hondeando las banderas del imperio. Todos salieron a ver, las noticias de la guerra no eran favorables y cualquier anuncio que proviniera directamente del ejercito solo anunciaba una cosa. El corazón de todos los habitantes se aceleró.

-escuchen bien todos! grito un hombre corpulento enfundado en su armadura alzando su mano para mostrar un pergamino. El señor de la guerra Tanaka y su hijo Soichiro están ganando terreno del imperio, nuestras tropas no son suficientes para contratacar y evitar más invasiones. Por órdenes imperiales se les ordena a un hombre representante de cada familia enlistarse de inmediato en el ejército y presentarse en el campamento de reclutamiento en 3 días hábiles, de evadir la convocatoria, él y su familia quedaran aprendidos y se les confiscaran sus bienes.-el hombre hizo un ademan con la mano y los soldados comenzaron a visitar rápida y eficientemente todas las casas de la aldea, entregando el documento a cada familia censada con un varón en edad de servicio militar, al llegar a casa de los tendo el hombre que dio el aviso quien parecía tener un rango mayor a los demás soldados, le extendió el pergamino al señor Soun, más un sobre extra. , hizo una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró.

Las mujeres no podían salir, así que se conformaron con esperar impacientes las noticias de la guerra, sus corazones se detuvieron un segundo que parecieron siglos al recorrerles la mente un presentimiento que quisieron negarse una y otra vez.

-por qué tardara tanto!- dijo Akane impaciente.

-no lo sé, hace unos minutos que se escuchó al hombre retirarse- dijo la mediana de las tendo

Kasumi se aproximó a la puerta para observar por que su padre demoraba en entrar, pero no llego a tocar el portón cuando este se abrió, Mostrando a un Soun con una expresión seria y lúgubre.

-padre! ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ¿Todo está bien? -pregunto Nabiki.

Soun entro a su hogar erguido y marcando su paso, como queriendo convencer a su cuerpo de que no había ningún rastro de enfermedad en él, en su mano derecha sostenía los documentos firmemente y sus ojos decididos miraban hacia el frente, dándole un aspecto inmutable. En toda su vida sus hijas nunca le vieron así, habían sido tan cuidadosa mente cuidadas y un tanto consentidas que al ver su semblante no evitaron sentir un escalofrió.

-mi nación me requiere una vez más hijas mías, en 3 días e de partir a la guerra. Puso el documento en la mesa.

Nabiki lo tomo y lo leyó lo más rápido posible, deseando que las letras se trasgiversaran dando noticias diferentes a las que su padre les comunicaba, pero su lectura solo confirmo lo dicho. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro.

-padre, estas enfermo si vas a la guerra tú.

-es el deber de un samurái poner su talento al servicio de su nación y he de dejar a mi honor sellar mi destino. - Interrumpió decidido- en cuanto al de ustedes… queridas hijas sé que estarán seguras y protegidas, ahora tengo motivos para sentirme tranquilo al respecto-. Bajo su vista para mirar la carta que tenía en su mano.

-querida kasumi, hablare con la familia Toffu para llevar a cabo el matrimonio lo más pronto posible, ellos te valoran muchísimo y en vistas de las circunstancias confío en que accederán a mi petición, serás una esposa esplendida y ellos cuidarán de ti como a una hija.

Kasumi le reverencio bajando más de la cuenta su rostro guardando para si su dolor- así lo hare padre-musito

-nabiki hija mía. Eres sumamente capaz de ganar un sustento favorable para vivir por tu cuenta, pero no quisiera que estuvieses sola toda vida, los Yamada han mostrado interés en ti en varias ocasiones, y sé que no te es indiferente el joven Chisawa.

-su fortuna no me es indiferente padre-. Dijo con seriedad

-en ese caso no veo razón para que demores más la obligación del matrimonio, ya no necesitaras cubrir los gastos del hogar-

-pero padre, que hay de Akane? –

todos cayeron en la cuenta, en el lugar donde estaba la menor de las tendo todo estaba quieto y silencioso, se hacía tarde para que replicara y renegara de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era propio de su carácter quedarse estática. Pero la noticia había sido tal y las consecuencias tan obvias, que Akane tenía la mirada perdida en estado de shock sin reaccionar aún.

-Akane ira donde la familia de un buen amigo, tengo motivos para alegrarme de su nuevo compromiso, la cuidaran y se encargaran de ella, gracias a esta carta. que ha llegado como caída del cielo ya no llorare más por su fututo, ahora sé que estará en buenas manos.

La palabra ¨compromiso¨ encendió un interruptor en la menor de las tendo , sus ojos volvieron a su órbita natural y miro a su padre y a sus hermanas sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pareciera que todos estaban aceptando la inminente muerte del hombre que había cuidado de ellas y las había amado como a nadie en este mundo.

-iras a la guerra a morir, y lo único que se te ocurre es casarnos a todas?!- lágrimas de rabia asomaron por sus ojos.

-Akane! - desaprobó kasumi.

-no! .. no tienes por qué ir, se nos ocurrirá algo, podemos huir a otra ciudad, no nos dejes sola papa!- grito desesperada.

Soun la miro con severidad y su voz se escuchó dura y fría. - quizá te e consentido demasiado para que olvides que le debes respeto a mis decisiones sobre esta familia, pero esta vez se hará exactamente lo que ordeno, tus hermanas han aceptado su deber y no tolerare que divagues más acerca de tus obligaciones!- quizá fue más duro con ella de lo que quería serlo, pero no encontraba palabras para expresar su preocupación por la inmadura hija que solo parecía tener talento para las artes marciales.

La joven enmudeció, sus palabras la hirieron, pero no le censuro, sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que el que más sufría por la situación era precisamente el. Y ella lo había estropeado todo con su manera tan abrupta de ser. Se reprendió mentalmente y bajo la vista para asentir sin decir palabra alguna.

La noche cayó sobre el hogar tendo.

Akane se revolvía en su futon sin poder conciliar el sueño, su corazón latía aprisa y había llorado tanto que su cabeza no paraba de dolerle, de solo pensar que su amado padre por más hábil que fuera en sus técnicas de combate caería ante la cruel espada que en la guerra no tiene consideración sobre el anciano, ni el enfermo ni el niño ni la mujer indefensos. Se levantó para aclarar sus pensamientos cuando noto la luz de las velas encendidas en el dojo, sin dejar de ver a la sombra que se movía dentro de él. Se vistió para salir y acercarse a ver mejor lo que sucedía dentro.

Se asomó a hurtadillas por la ventana para divisar a su padre en una posición marcial perfectamente equilibrada mientras miraba fijo a un invisible oponente, poco a poco sus movimientos fluyeron como una hoja siendo arrastrada en el agua por el viento, sus brazos agiles y sus piernas perfectamente coordinadas danzaban de manera hipnótica y magistral. Podía imaginar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ignorar el dolor de su herida y desempeñar con aparente soltura la técnica, Era todo un espectáculo.

Recordó cuando le vio hacer esos movimientos por primera vez….

, ella apenas era una niña. quedo asombrada de la belleza y el poder que encerraban e ilusamente creyó que hacerlo era fácil, pues su padre los ejecutaba tan perfectamente que pensó que con solo imitarlo podría dominar la técnica, intentándolo en vano una y otra vez ,

Soun, divertido con la persistencia de su hija se acercó y le explico el origen de la técnica característica del estilo libre de combate

-si lo haces de este modo y lo practicas veras que mejoraras poco a poco-

-practicare todos los días! ¡No descansare hasta dominarlo papi!-dijo la pequeña decidida.

-bueno…- se llevó la mano derecha a su nuca - es un buen pasatiempo, pero no creo que una mujercita como tu deba….

La pequeña ni siquiera lo escucho, se lanzó sobre un maniquí improvisado para practicar los ataques con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y Soun no pudo ni hizo mucho esfuerzo por detenerla, creyendo que sería una inclinación pasajera.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos, su padre sintió la punzada del dolor en su pierna severamente lastimada y cayo de bruces tropezando con su armadura.

Akane no soporto ver más,

-¨pareciera que estamos acorralados, ¨-pensó…- ¨si él va, muere y si se queda nos encerraran a todos junto con el.

-¨ si tan solo… si solo existiera una manera¨… - recordó la ilusión que su padre tenía por un hijo varón , tal seria el comodín en una situación como esta.

Y Una idea fugaz ilumino su mente

¨-esa niña se la pasa aventando patadas y piruetas al aire en vez de hacer sus quehaceres –

.-los dioses observaron las ansias de nuestro padre por tener un hijo y le enviaron a una hija fuerte y terca como uno.¨

¨, en lo que a mi respecta eres un pobre caso perdido, de ser varón hubiese tenido menos problemas para emparejarte. -¨¨

Las voces resonaron en su cabeza, quizá si podría retribuir todo lo que su padre había hecho por ella después de todo, mientras los demás veían a sus hijas como fichas de juego canjeables por beneficios y fortuna, él las amaba como sus más preciados tesoros y no merecía morir.

Akane no lo pensó demasiado, -si dicen que tengo el carácter de un hombre, entonces luciré como uno y papa tendrá a un hijo que libre la batalla por el. - Dijo para sí.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo el matrimonio de su hermana kasumi, la familia Toffu fue muy comprensiva, ellos también enviarían a un hijo a la guerra y se habían solidarizado con la petición del señor Tendo comprendiendo su dolor al dejar a sus 3 hijas atrás.

A pesar de las circunstancias fue un enlace muy alegre, no había duda de que los contrayentes estaban perdidamente enamorados. La menor de las tendo se alegró de corazón por la fortuna de su hermana, los miraba preguntándose si habría para ella una oportunidad después de fugarse a la guerra. si es que volvía. Puso una ofrenda en el templo y pidió con fervor por la protección de sus seres queridos y valor para efectuar lo que se proponía.

Al dia siguiente Nabiki concertó su compromiso con uno de los hijos de los Chisaka. Y su mudanza para ser recibida por la familia ya estaba casi hecha.

En su habitación Soun leía por milésima vez aquella carta que había llegado como un bálsamo tranquilizador en el momento culminante de su vida y su honor.

Querido amigo, han pasado algunos años desde la última vez que intercambiamos correspondencia, y me apena sobremanera que tenga que ser bajo las circunstancias de una guerra como la que se cierne sobre nuestro país.

Siempre tengo presente nuestros años de entrenamiento y los días de gloria donde cada batalla era sumada una a una como una prueba de nuestro valor y el honor del arte del combate libre del que nos convertimos en los únicos expertos en todo Japón.

aunque la vida nos haya llevado por caminos diferentes. siempre admirare la madurez de tu alma y tu inclinación por enseñar envés de seguir con las guerras, de donde yo nunca pude alejarme.

ha llegado a mi conocimiento tu estado de salud, y me apena enormemente que tengas que separarte de tu descendencia, así que déjame honrar la estrecha amistad que hemos conservado con el paso de los años y acepta la mano que te extiendo en solidaridad hermano mío,

concede en matrimonio a una de tus hijas para mi único heredero, para que el legado por el que hemos peleado se conserve y pueda darte la paz que necesitas para poder partir y cumplir con tu deber. Nuestra casa cuidará tu linaje y lo protegerá ten por seguro que no volverás a angustiarte por su futuro.

Tu amigo Genma Saotome.

Soun no lo pensó ni 2 veces al seleccionar a la hija que iría a casa de los Saotome al tratarse de una promesa de honor y una alianza para preservar la escuela de combate, ellos tendrían que aceptar con virtudes y defectos a la hija que el mandara para cumplir con la promesa. Por fin Akane estaría segura y pertenecería ni más ni menos que a una de las familias más poderosas y con más prestigio de todo Japón la de su amigo el general del ejército imperial.

Considerando que todos sus pendientes habían sido concluidos se entregó a la bebida para adormecer su dolor, al día siguiente partiría.

Al caer la noche Akane entro con sigilo al dojo familiar y reverencio los altares de sus ancestros, saco con cuidado de no hacer ruido la antigua armadura de su padre, más pesada de lo que ella imaginaba que seria, pero nada la detendría ahora que había tomado su decisión, se desvistió para ponerse una a una las prendas que van debajo de la coraza de acero y cuero tomo las vendas que había hurtado de casa del doctor Toffu y apretó el ¨desfavorecido pecho¨ como nabiki solía llamarle para adoptar una figura masculina más convincente.

desenvaino la katana apreciando la mortífera hoja que centelleo con la luz de las velas, con su otra mano tenso las fibras de su sedoso y largo cabello, se detuvo por un instante al pensar lo mucho que le había costado tener el largo deseado, con la esperanza de verse más atractiva y femenina para los pretendientes que enviaba la casamentera.

De algún modo sintió que ese largo cabello representaba todo lo que dejaría atrás, pero sus motivos para cortarlo eran más fuertes que la nostalgia y de un solo movimiento deslizo el arma por las fibras quedando su largo hasta la barbilla. Acomodo lo que quedaba de su melena en un pequeño nudo y se acomodó el casco, ciño sus lomos con el resto de la coraza, guardo el documento recluta en una bolsa con algunas provisiones y antes de subir a su corcel dio una última ojeada en la penumbra a su hogar. Las puertas del establo se abrieron de par en par y la joven partió galopando a toda velocidad a cumplir con el llamado de la guerra, pelearía hasta el último aliento y si había que morir, su descenso expiaría cada error cometido por no ser la mujer perfecta que su familia esperaba, lo único que sabía era que encararía el destino y lo haría sin retroceder.

Fin del capitulo 1

* el Onna _-daigaku : era un código moral y conducta que tenían las mujeres de japon en el periodo edo donde se describia a una mujer perfecta para las artes y sumisa ante su esposo._

 _*señor de la guerra: parte de mi breve inspiración para el fic fue la historia del japon antiguo, donde se sitúa la historia y ame la idea de los samuráis, su fuerte convicción del honor y su maestria en el arte de la guerra. Pues investigando un poco pude ver que hay varias clases de samuráis y una esa por encima de otra , un ¨señor de la guerra¨ era el puesto máximo que se le otorgaba a un guerrero samurái y había peleas contantes entre uno y otro por los territorios y para ver quien era el mas fregon de todos por asi decirlo :P_

 _*Comentarios de la chica que no tiene nada mas q hacer por las noches que escribir un fic…._

 _Jajaj hola hola! La historia empezó en un momento de reflexión de esos donde estas en la ducha pensando en el infinito y el significado de la vida donde no se por que empece a comparar a los personajes de mulan de Disney con los de rama 1\2 que es mi serie favorita por excelencia. No pienso hacer una copia de la película y simplemente intercambiar los nombres, habrá momentos en donde la historia tome un curso distinto, tratare de preservar los momentos clave de mulan siendo lo mas fiel posible a los personajes de ranma y darle un toque personal a esta nueva historia C: me gusta muchísimo la idea de Akane viviendo una situación similar a la de fa mulan pienso que son parecidas en muchos aspectos, ambas son únicas y diferentes en un mundo de feminismo :P y les gusta la pelea ¡! Jajaj estoy ansiosa por introducir a ranma en la historia, que al igual que el pobre li shang en algún momento dudara hacerca de su sexualidad por el guerrero torpe enlistado en sus tropas :P creo que será algo de lo mas divertido, los saludo y agradesco sus comentarios…. No sean tan duros conmigo :( soy una completa aficionada y les comparto que es mi primer fic. Bueno yaya mucho comentario chaitooo_


	2. tengo que ser un hombre!

**Capitulo 2**

El alba llego con una trágica noticia para Soun y nabiki quien todavía no se mudaba por completo con los Chisawa, una cama vacía y la armadura samurái desaparecida, confirmaban lo inimaginable. La pequeña Akane se había fugado para pelear.

-debes ir tras ella padre-suplico nabiki con desesperación.

Soun trataba de contener el terrible dolor que le embargaba, hubiera preferido sufrir mil enfermedades o servir de trofeo al enemigo en una muerte deshonrosa* que las calamidades que pronto sobrevendrían a su pobre hija pequeña.

-si la delato la mataran por suplantar a un samurái-respondió turbado.

Los ojos de nabiki se perdieron ensombrecidos por imágenes donde su hermana era atrapada por la crueldad de la guerra, sus piernas desfallecieron y su cuerpo se deslizo hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Rara vez pensaba en alguien que no fuera ella y sus intereses, pero su familia era punto y aparte, nunca tuvo inconveniente en cuidar de ellos económicamente por que los amaba de corazón, a pesar de tener una actitud distante y un tanto burlona, en especial con su hermana pequeña.

-solo queda rezar por un milagro, espero que esa voluntad con la que nació le ayude a sobrevivir- exclamo solemne el padre con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

-tonta Akane, espero que sepas lo que haces. Sollozo nabiki.

A las afueras del campamento recluta, Akane descansaba del largo viaje que había tenido que emprender en una noche, nunca se había alejado tanto de su hogar, mucho menos sin compañía.

No fue difícil saber la ruta, se limitó a seguir a la multitud de hombres que como ella se dirigían a cumplir con el servicio militar, al observar como uno de ellos tomaba fuerza desde su garganta y escupía un asqueroso fluido que salió disparado como bala hacia algún lugar del piso, recordó un insignificante detalle…

¿¨cómo rayos es que se comporta un hombre¨? Nunca lo había pensado. Sus únicas referencias eran su padre y el doctor Toffu quien le había atendido muchas veces por las constantes lesiones de entrenamiento. Fue justo esa razón por la que él y su hermana se conocieron.

– papa y el doctor…ambos son amables- pensó reflexiva. Pero claro también estaban… hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño al recordar a los tontos pretendientes que habían salido despavoridos al conocerla.

Todos ellos tenían algo en común... esperaban que una mujer fuera delicada, servicial y educada.

¿Quizá ser hombre implicaba ser... lo opuesto? Pensó confundida. ¡Ese era el colmo! No lograba ser toda una señorita y ahora no tenía idea de cómo ser un hombre.

.-es que soy una planta acaso?!-grito desesperada

-ya no importa!- exclamo con fastidio tomando bruscamente al corcel por las riendas dispuesta a entrar de una vez por todas al campamento

-tendré que ser muy observadora e imitar lo que vea-.

su cara de enojo, cambió radicalmente a una de completa sorpresa cuando lo primero que diviso al entrar al recinto fue a 2 hombres compartiendo un. ¡TIERNO BESO!?

-Daisuke, para por favor! -el joven que rompió el contacto estaba completamente sonrojado intentando aspirar un poco de aire, pero el aludido lo mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-que pasa Mikado? te iras con las tropas del general y me dejaras aquí completamente solo, me debes una digna y honorable despedida. - susurraba con voz seductora tratando de alcanzar su cuello

-no estarás solo…Saotome cuidara que no me seas infiel- el que respondía al nombre de mikado parecía ser unos años mayor que su insistente acompañante, y era mucho más alto también, poseía un rostro hermoso, su cabello castaño claro se rizaba y brillaba con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre el follaje del árbol donde se apoyaba su cuerpo. sus ojos turquesa desviaban su mirada al lado opuesto del hombre que lo sostenía.

De repente una voz diferente se escuchó acercarse de entre las sombras de los arboles

-conozco a Daisuke de toda la vida y puedo asegurarte que no traicionaría nunca a quien es importante para el-interrumpió un joven de cabello trenzado azabache cruzado de brazos, sin embargo... NO CREO QUE SEA APROPIADO QUE HAGAN SUS ESCENAS AL AIRE LIBRE! Consíganse una tienda. Volteo lejos avergonzado y fastidiado a la vez.

La pareja deshizo su abraso.

-Rama! tu no comprendes lo que es estar lejos de tu amor y en abstinencia por tanto tiempo. Lloriqueo Daisuke como un niño.

El chico era rubio, debía medir 1.70 de alto y de sus largas pestañas se asomaban unos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban como verdaderas gemas. actuando de ese modo cualquiera pensaría en un niño haciendo una rabieta, pero esa solo era una de sus múltiples facetas, tenía 19 años y era un asombroso guerrero, que guardaba un difícil pasado, uno que le había enseñado a tener una actitud liviana ante la vida y relajarse cuando había oportunidad de hacerlo.

-señor Saotome-. Mikado reverencio al joven de la trenza poniendo sus brazos frente a su cuerpo con su puño derecho apoyado en la palma de su mano izquierda en señal de respeto – su padre está buscándolo y salimos a su encuentro-

Akane había caído entre los arbustos hecha una piedra debido a la impresión de la escena. ¿Y por la actitud de los 3 hombres todo esto parecía… normal?*

El muchacho que los interrumpió era mediano de estatura, comparado con los otros 2, no obstante era alto, ¨ no menos de 1.80 ¨pensó ella, parecía tener un rango mayor a sus acompañantes por la reverencia que mostro mikado. su mirada era profunda y azul como el océano enmarcada por unas cejas rectas y tupidas, su rostro joven mostraba valor y coraje como si estuviese preparado a combatir en cualquier momento. Vestía solo con la parte inferior de su armadura, dejando al aire libre su torso desnudo con una ligera capa de sudor que hacia resplandecer su muy trabajado cuerpo, -

¨¨el…estaba entrenando¨- imagino Akane, un sutil rubor tiño sus mejillas al percatarse que tal vez lo escudriñaba más de la cuenta. después de verlos intercambiar un par de frases, se alejaron en dirección a una tienda mucho más grande que las demás, adornada con grandes banderas del imperio que ondeaban al aire…

Dentro de la tienda de estrategia, el consejero del emperador recibía el último informe del supremo general Genma Saotome

-como vera en este mapa señor Shi- fu, las tropas del bastardo de Tanaka han dominado ya la mitad del imperio, su propaganda radical y sensacionalista ha convencido a los aldeanos a unírsele, pero pudimos detectar el punto débil de su estrategia, su fuerza está en su poder de convencimiento más que en la preparación de su ejército. A sometido a muchas aldeas a base de violencia bruta matando mujeres y niños y privando del alimento a los aldeanos aterrados, monopolizando las principales zonas de cultivo, arroz y pesca.

Estoy seguro que si logramos matarle a él y a su hijo liberaremos a las aldeas sometidas y su influencia se reducirá un 80% no será un problema eliminar al 20 restante que quiera continuar con su cometido.

-excelente general Saotome! ¡Usted jamás decepciona al diseñar estrategias! el emperador estará muy complacido de escuchar sus noticias. –

-por cierto, Shi-fu. ¿Tienes la respuesta de tendo? -

-es verdad general casi lo olvidaba, me la dio inmediatamente apenas leyó su carta. -

De los pliegues de su obi saco una nota donde el mismo escribió lo dicho por tendo, y le extendió el papel para ser tomado por el general.

¨dale mis saludos a mi buen amigo, mi hija menor es a quien concederé en matrimonio para su heredero¨

Genma tomo la nota y sonrió complacido por la respuesta y el hablador de Shi-fu le hizo volver a la conversación anterior,

¨ a veces este hombre en verdad puede marearte¨ pensó Genma fastidiado, más que un consejero parecía el lambiscón oficial del imperio, tratando de ganar la simpatía de cualquiera con un puesto importante para tener influencias y su relativa cercanía con el emperador le habían dado falsos motivos para atribuirse ser juez sobre todo lo que pasaba aunque no fuera de su jurisdicción, nunca se quitaba sus túnicas con los bordados imperiales, para que fuera evidente su puesto en el consejo y usaba constantemente un ridículo gorro alto que solo era necesario dentro de la corte.

-estoy seguro que su experiencia contagiara de inmediato a los novatos que se unirán a las filas de su famoso ejercito- adulo Shi-. fu

-no seré yo quien se encargue de los nuevos reclutas – declaro Genma con autoridad.

-p..pero si no es usted general, quien podrá capacitar a un montón de aldeanos?-

-me has llamado padre? - ranma-kun entro a la tienda, ya vestido con su armadura completa sujetando su casco a un costado de su cuerpo, acompañado de Daisuke, su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

-hijo mío! Que oportuno, tengo esplendidas noticias para ti. - por favor siéntate. El joven se sentó frente a su padre con el rostro atento y serio, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier misión que su progenitor le asignara, Rama tenía 19 años y se sentía completamente orgulloso de sus capacidades para todo arte marcial, siendo el único heredero del clan samurái Saotome que era el más grande y poderoso del país , fue sometido a los más arduos y exigentes entrenamientos desde pequeño.

creció escuchando las hazañas de su padre y su mejor amigo el samurái tendo. Despertando en él un sueño por convertirse en una leyenda bélica y honrar a su clan todos los días de su vida hasta su muerte. nunca tuvo interés ni tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, sus únicas distracciones las encontraba en sus bromas joviales y los momentos de irreverencia con su buen amigo Daisuke.

-justamente hoy hace 2 años, te convertiste en maestro del combate libre, y has desempeñado de manera ejemplar tu deber para con nuestro clan, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. -

Ranma inclino su cabeza en respeto y siguió escuchándole

-debido a eso, tengo un regalo que hacerte- el fornido hombre tomo su katana enfundada y le hecho una mirada de nostalgia, para luego extenderla y ser tomada por su hijo.

-padre, es tu primer espada samurái- asombrado, Ranma estudio la funda gastada que encerraba millones de historias asombrosas, la saco apenas un poco solo para poder apreciar una parte de la legendaria hoja plateada que había sido forjada con gran majestuosidad y que a pesar de los años y la cantidad de vidas que había tomado, seguía firme y reluciente con su mortífero filo intacto como la primera vez que se huso.

Su amigo secaba dramáticamente sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- "Pareciera que nada puede romper la solemnidad de este inolvidable momento padre e hijo¨-pensó el rubio.

-felicidades al nuevo capitán imperial! -exclamo Genma, Unas cristalinas lagrimas varoniles caían por su rostro. - Entrenaras a tu propio ejército y tendrás 2 meses para convertir a estos aldeanos en hombres capaces de defender el imperio.-

-¨CAPITAN IMPERIAL¨ dijo Ranma para sí, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de una luz esperanzadora y…. ¡ESPERA... 2 MESES!?- dejo de ver la magnífica espada para dirigirse a su padre, que ya se estaba escabullendo fuera de la tienda. Ranma cerro sus ojos y su puño con fuerza haciendo una sarcástica sonrisa.

Los otros 2 testigos, observaban con una gran gota fría de extrañeza resbalando por sus cabezas.

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS VIEJO!- le tomo estirando de su armadura atrayéndolo de nuevo a su asiento- como piensas que entrenare a unos principiantes para ser soldados competentes en menos de 2 meses? Grito molesto.

-Ranma! que no lo entiendes? -le señalo dramáticamente con el dedo índice. - es parte del eterno entrenamiento de un gran samurái, desarrollar la técnica de la enseñanza para alcanzar la paciencia y perseverancia absolutas-

Su hijo lo miraba sospechando de manera inquisidora -aquí la única verdad es que no quieres batallar con un montón de novatos-

-pero que hijo más desobediente! te e otorgado un puesto tan importante y lo desprecias,

dame mi katana no mereces portarla! Has deshonrado a tu padre-comenzó a forcejear el arma con el muchacho-

-ni hablar! Me la has cedido y ahora me pertenece- alejo la espada del alcance de su infantil padre y se la amarro al costado de su cadera. -y para que seas testigo de lo que el gran Ranma Saotome puede hacer, alcanzare a tus tropas y descubrirás al mejor batallón jamás conocido en todo Japón. No hay nada que no pueda lograr. Lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-así se habla hijo! ¡Tu madre y tu prometida se sentirán orgullosas cuando vean al capitán imperial fuerte y valiente en el que te has convertido! ahora si me disculpas debo irme, mis tropas aguardan. –

estaba a punto de salir apresuradamente, cuando Ranma volvió a tomar al hombre por su armadura y esta vez mas enérgicamente, le sentó en su lugar.

-PRO-ME-TI-DA?'!- una evidente aura roja de batalla se desprendía de su cuerpo.

-he …si hijo.. veras.- se dispuso a explicar la desafortunada historia sobre su buen amigo Soun y sus 3 hermosas hijas mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-¿¡ME HAS COMPROMETIDO Y NISIQUIERA PREGUNTASTE MI OPINION AL RESPECTO!?-

/

Mientras tanto fuera de la tienda, donde centenas de hombres aguardaban instrucciones, Akane les observaba muy detenida mente, haciendo una lista mental de las actitudes y costumbres del espécimen en investigación. En algunos grupos era como ver a escandalosos monos primitivos, hacían muchísimas cosas grotescas, escupían, se rascaban en lugares vergonzosos, aventaban flatulencias mal olientes y hallaban gracia en ello. Otros gustaban de retarse para probar sus fuerzas, eran toscos y nada cuidadosos, almenos eso era algo con lo que se sintió familiarizada.

El lenguaje de algunos era de lo más vulgar y la hacían sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Parecía que se habían agrupado por especie, y no sabía en cuál de todas debía permanecer. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando al bando menos incómodo para estar, cuando de repente un joven tiro de su tobillo, acto que la hizo ponerle los nervios de punta... el tipo se encontraba en un severo estado de desnutrición. vestía con obi sucio y gastado con una pañoleta amarilla rodeando su frente con motivos negros. Estaba tratando de avanzar arrastrándose a duras penas cargando un abultadísimo morral y una pelicular sombrilla roja

-dónde estoy?- decía agotado en un hilo de voz.

-cielo santo! ¿Te encuentras bien?... -la chica se apresuró a levantarlo. Y tosió un par de veces para engrosar su suave voz. Recordando que no debía sonar como una mujer.

-dónde estoy? ¿Esto es Osaka? Pregunto confundido tratando de reconocer su alrededor.

-estas en el campamento del ejército. en el valle wuho -chow-

-rayos! tome un atajo para visitar a mis padres, pero creo que me desvié de mas- dijo con decepción.

Akane le miraba extrañada – de Osaka aquí son como 3 días de viaje.-

-debo irme, si no llego pronto estos regalos que llevo para ellos expiraran. - dijo el muchacho señalando un pesado morral que venía cargando. La joven sintió pena por el pobre chico que parecía no tener un buen sentido de la orientación y se apiado de él.

-espera aquí, te conseguiré un mapa y algo de comer-le sonrió amistosa. Y salió corriente hacia la multitud de hombres que se habían agrupado para ser registrados. iba tan aprisa que no noto el fuerte choque de hombros que se produjo con la persona más próxima a ella.

, sintió como alguien detenía su paso apretando amenazadora mente su hombro, afortunada mente volteo rápido, hecho que le permitió esquivar de pura adrenalina el puño que se dirigía hacia su cara.

-cuál es tu problema?!-replico enojada.

-tu! ¡Insolente! Como osas faltarme al respeto y retirarte sin ofrecer una disculpa.- Fue violentamente empujada por el hombre.-me presentare antes de mandarte con sus ancestros, su lenguaje sonaba bastante teatral y la apuntaba con una extraña espada de madera. Mi nombre es tatewaki, kuno tatewuaki del clan tatewaki expertos en arte del combate samurái con kendo.

-vaya, estas muy orgulloso de tu apellido- le respondió sarcástica. Levantándose y tomando una posición defensiva.

-y sigues con tu insolencia! ¡No llegaras a pisar el campo de batalla porque yo te aniquilare ahora mismo! Blandió su arma contra Akane pero se vio interrumpido por Una sombrilla roja que se estrelló directamente contra su cara a una velocidad impresionante, Akane miro sorprendida en la dirección que fue lanzada, divisando al chico perdido.

-el solo quería conseguirme un mapa y algo de comer, me parece que te has alterado de más.

Kuno se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y saco un espejo de entre la manga holgada de su obi

-mi rostro!-examino preocupado cada centímetro de su piel.- Nadie nunca a podido perturbar la belleza del gran kuno tatewaki con un mísero golpe. -ahora lo pagaran los 2!-

Akane se sentía confiada por conocer las artes marciales, pero no conto con la rapidez y fuerza de los movimientos del llamado kuno

entrenar sin nunca enfrentarse a alguien en realidad no era un método muy eficaz. Ahora caía encuentra de lo ilusa que había sido.

Kuno siguió propinando golpes con su espada y y Akane hacia lo que podía para esquivarlos pero habiendo sido fuertemente golpeada un par de veces, creyó que lo mejor sería escabullirse, corrió con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndose a donde servían la cena, por la multitud amontonada, creyó que seria un buen lugar para perderse de vista.

¨demonios en que me e metido, los hombres con los que llegue a pelear no eran nunca fueron mas fuertes que yo!...o será que se contenían por ser una chica?¨pensó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.-

-que haces por qué huyes? ¿No vas a pelear? - pregunto el chico sin orientación siguiéndole el paso

-nos dará una paliza! ¡No tienes suficiente fuerza para combatir y yo no tenia ni idea de lo fuerte que era ,creí que solo estaba alardeando!-al distraerse para contestar no noto que se aproximaba a chocar con las grandes hoyas de comida que eran servidas por turnos a los soldados.

-espera ten cuidado! -advirtió el chico.

Pero Akane no alcanzo a frenar y choco estrepitosamente haciendo que los guisos y el arroz salieran volando en todas direcciones, se incorporó rápido completamente sucia, dispuesta a seguir corriendo lejos de la hambrienta multitud que ahora seguramente se desquitaría con ella pero Unas extrañas cadenas se enrollaron en sus tobillos y muñecas impidiéndole moverse

-a donde crees que vas?, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve haciendo fila para obtener mi comida?

El joven que ahora la apresaba, vestía ropas chinas y tenía el cabello sujeto en una larga coleta, sus facciones no podían apreciarse pues su frente era cubierta por un flequillo de abundantes cabellos azabache lisos y sus ojos se ocultaban tras unas redondeadas y enormes gafas que reflejaban constante mente la luz del sol, debido a la potente graduación, ¨el tipo probablemente no vería nada sin ellos¨ cavilo Akane ,quien uso toda su fuerza para jalar las cadenas acercando al muchacho y dándole un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que el y las gafas cayeran al piso.

-no creas que esto hará que escapes!- el chico empezó a golpear a una persona diferente, de repente se levantó un nubarron de polvo provocada por una salvaje pelea de todos contra todos,

/

despues de una larga discusión, los ocupantes de la tienda de estrategia salieron solo para descubrir el desastre en el que se encontraba el campamento.

Genma sonrió a su hijo de forma burlona.- son todos suyos capitán. se subió a su corcel y tomándolo por las riendas se dispuso a irse.

-oye viejo! - . el aludido detuvo brevemente el avance y volteo la vista hacia su primogénito.

-buena suerte…

Unos metros más lejos mikado subía a su caballo dispuesto a seguir al general junto con el resto del ejército, Daisuke tiro levemente de la capa que adornaba su armadura y miraba sonrojado hacia el suelo.

Sonriendo por el gesto del apuesto rubio, mikado tomo un pendiente que adornaba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda sin quitar el otro par, y se lo coloco al joven, después procedió a acariciar su mejilla.

-consérvalo contigo todo el tiempo hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo- Daisuke tomo su mano entre las suyas y le miro con ternura, -a si lo hare- .

El ejército partió dejando a un Ranma pasmado por la escena de desastre que seguía desarrollándose frente a ellos, ¨2 meses¨ pensó imaginando el arduo trabajo que supondría con tan desaliñados soldados.

una lluvia de arroz detuvo su pensar.

-Daisuke tonto! ¿Que estás haciendo?-

-te vas a casar! ¡Estoy deseándote prosperidad y felicidad para la nueva etapa de tu vida! Y este arroz esta tirado por todas partes- siguió aventándolo a su amigo.

-ya detén esto! -el hecho de que al final aceptara es porque el viejo puso el honor de la familia en juego y es importante para la preservación del estilo libre de combate, una vez que consiga un heredero podre seguir completamente enfocado en mi vocación.

-ho ya veo, quieres darle a la pobre chica una vida similar a la que tiene tu madre.

Ranma le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se dirigió al frente gritando con autoridad.

-SOLDADOS!

Al momento todos pararon su alboroto saludando con una reverencia.

-QUE A PASADO AQUÍ?

La multitud aventó hacia el frente a Akane y Ryoga bastante mallugados.

Ranma avanzo imponente para apreciarlos mejor.-sus nombres!-ordeno

-vera señor, lo que pasa es que este chico …-intento explicar Akane

Saotome la tomo por el cuello acercándose amenazadoramente-PREGUNTE SUS NOMBRES!

-soy Ryoga Hibiky. Pertenezco al clan de samuráis kurobuta *Se apresuró a decir el chico extraviado.

\- y tú?- Akane trago saliva. ¨no pensé en un nombre masculino soy una idiota¨!

-yo? A…. yo me… me llamo… am... volteo a sus alrededores buscando alguna referencia. A lo lejos vio unas amapolas rojas que florecían en los prados donde se situaban las tiendas de acampar. quizá no era muy masculino pero no tenía nada más en mente…

-me. llamo Keshi.-Ranma apretó más su cuello.-Keshi ..que? no tienes un clan a quien honrar? ¿A que familia perteneces?

-no pertenezco a ningún clan de samuráis, pero es.. tendo... soy Keshi tendo. - Akane comenzó a toser por la mano del joven impidiéndole respirar bien. Apenas escucho el apellido este la soltó de golpe.

-eres. hijo de tendo? el samurái experto en combate libre?-

-así es-. Contesto Akane sobando su enrojecido cuello.

-eso es imposible, tengo entendido que el solo tiene hijas-

-¨que tiene entendido? ¨ Akane se tiro al piso y reverencio con sus manos extendidas sobre el suelo. -soy un hijo ilegitimo del gran Soun tendo, mi deshonrosa situación no me merece resguardarme bajo el apellido de mi padre, pero e venido en su nombre para luchar y así merecer un lugar en su casa.

Ranma le miro un poco incrédulo, -con que un hijo ilegitimo, es toda una sorpresa. -muy bien señoritas ya que les gusta generar tanto desorden y desperdiciar la comida que proporciona el emperador para el ejército imperial. Quizá les agrade saber que serán los encargados de cocinar a partir de hoy.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero libere a Hibiky el solo estaba perdido y yo quise ayudarlo así fue como comenzó todo este lio.-

-con que, estabas perdido? Se dirigió al aludido. ¿Y a donde se suponía que te dirigías?

-a visitar a mis padres señor, e estado entrenando lejos de ellos muchos años-

Ranma le alzo tomándole del cuello de sus ropas -pues te informo que soy el capitán imperial encargado de entrenar a este grupo de niñas revoltosas y te doy la más cordial bienvenida al batallón de apoyo del ejército imperial. lo aventó hacia la multitud.

-en cuanto a ti TENDO -debo decirte que no llenas la armadura de tu padre. -levanto la vista en dirección a Daisuke quien le miraba con reprobación. -te daré oportunidad de buscar honrarlo pero no tolerare más disturbios de tu parte. Espero que tengas lista la cena antes de las 8 los cocineros descansaran hoy. Gracias a tu torpeza.

Akane le miro molesta e impotente ¨pero que hombre más desagradable y altanero¨ pensó

-ahora me dirijo a todas ustedes señoritas!, yo seré su máxima autoridad durante el tiempo que dure esta maldita guerra, mi segundo al mando es el señor Senshi Daisuke. Entre los dos nos encargaremos de enseñarles lo suficiente para que sean verdaderas máquinas de guerra en 2 meses, que lo logren o no dependerá por completo de ustedes. No mandare a pelear a la gente que no esté capacitada para dar una honorable pelea, pero déjenme decirles que de no cumplir con mis estándares les ahorraría la vergüenza de irse a casa y les recomendaría que cometieran sepukku* . no me importa en lo mas mínimo de donde vengan, si son novatos o saben pelear, aquí todos empezaran igual y terminaran del mismo modo. ¡Si logran soportar mi entrenamiento seremos capaces de vencer, recuerden que esto es una guerra no un maldito dojo, mis métodos son mas rigurosos y exigentes asi que el que no este listo para pelear o morir por su nación, el portón es bastante grande y las vestiduras blancas para el seppuku están siempre limpias y disponibles para cualquiera que desee deshonrar MI BATALLON!

Todos guardaron silencio intimidados.

-ACASO ESTAN SORDOS O NO ME EXPLIQUE BIEN?!

-Señor si señor!

/

La pobre de Akane puso todo su empeño en preparar la cena, termino completamente rendida pues se le prohibió al joven Hibiky ayudarla ya que la causante del alboroto había sido ella según kuno y mousse, ese era el nombre del de los anteojos enormes.

¿Se detuvo a pensar en su padre y en sus hermanas, kasumi seguramente estaría de viaje en alguna pintoresca aldea tratando de disfrutar de su luna de miel, se habría enterado ya de lo sucedido? Nabiki le habría puesto fecha a la boda? y su padre. ni siquiera quiso imaginarlo. Hacerlo le dolía muchísimo. Mejor concentro sus pensamientos en el capitán, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿De verdad era necesaria tanta intimidación? Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien que luciera como el , fuera tan aguerrido, inflexible y fiero pero después pensó… lucir.. lucir cómo? Altanero. estúpido..creído..orgulloso…. una fugaz visión de la capa de sudor en su torso llego a su mente.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-una voz estruendosa irrumpió en en la cocina.

-Capitan!.- Akane saludo militarmente completamente roja siento deliberadamente interrumpida.-que significa que?

-con que te gusta desafiar a la autoridad… no te basto con tener una llamada de atención, si no que ahora te desquitas con todo el ejército haciendo comida híper toxica!-

Akane seguía sonrojada completamente avergonzada, - discúlpeme, debí advertirle que… no se cocinar muy bien. - hizo chocar sus dedos índices avergonzada.

El capitán aparento una calma repentina… - de acuerdo señor Keshi, ya que tiene tantas ganas de honrar el apellido de su familia yo personalmente me encargare de instruirle en el combate estilo libre del cual su padre también es un experto… así que tendrá sesión doble de entrenamiento.

Akane viera por donde lo viera le parecía una oportunidad esplendida, el tonto seguramente pensaba que le ponía un castigo, pero eso era justo lo que nunca consiguió de su padre, ser entrenada para llevar su dojo.

Pero la verdadera tonta era ella. que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los difíciles y tremendamente pesados que se volverían sus dias debido a su penitencia..

-y otra cosa… como olvido decir que cocina horrible y todo el ejército se a intoxicado…no comerá nada durante los siguientes 2 días.

Como se le pudo pasar por la mente semejante visión! El tipo era malvado! Insufrible! ¡Insoportable y un altanero!

Ranma salio del lugar sonriendo satisfecho.

-creo que te has ensañado con el chico- comento Daisuke viendo hacia la cocina

-su mera presencia me exaspera, un tendo ilegitimo deshonrando mi ejercito desde el primer dia , es inaceptable-

-hey que tienes contra los hijos ilegítimos?- pregunto el rubio falsamente ofendido.

-hay algo en este soldado. que es muy extraño... lo mejor será vigilarlo de cerca.

Fin del capitulo 2

*muerte deshonrosa: para los samurais todo se relaciona con el honor, y la muerte no es la excepción, no solo son maestros de la guerra, si no que son instruidos en el arte, en la poesía y aprecian muchísimo la belleza, escriben poemas para cuando van a pelear o se acerca su muerte, para que la ultima memoria que se tenga de ellos sea una hermosa reflexión sobre dejar el mundo terrenal. También acostumbraban poner un poco de incienso en sus cascos para que si el enemigo corbaba sus cabezas el olor fuera de agrado para el… lo que nos lleva a lo que ellos consideraban como una muerte deshonrosa lo que conlleva que su cabeza sirviera de trofeo al enemigo. Los samurais no dudaban nunca cometer la muerte a no cumplir una misión o morir a manos de aguien mas.

*la homosexualidad en la comunidad de los samurais : era vista como algo super normal, debido a que el hombre pasaba mas tiempo con quien le entrenaba que con su familia, era normal que se enamorasen incluso habia un código que les aconsejaba como tener una relación hombre-hombre estable y duradera.. aveces consideraban que el verdadero amor solo se encontraba en otro hombre.. creo que para esto influia también en que rara vez elegían a sus esposas y pero no generalizo. No todos los samurais tenían esa inclinación, solo quiero recalcar que lo que lo practicaban no eran juzgados en lo mas minimo. De ahí que ranma este acostumbrado a las escenas de su amigo y su novio.

*sepukku: era la forma mas honorable de quitarse la vida, se ensayaba para eso.. habia que ponerse unas ropas especiales blancas, te amarraban sentado para que tu posicion al morir no fuera fea sino grácil. Los samurais siempre llevaban 2 espadas una larga y una corta, la corta era especial para el sepukku , la persona tenia que desgarrarse e vientre lo que provocaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, podían tardar en morir hasta 2 dias. La persona tiene que verse en todo momento serena, si habia algún índice de sufrimiento podían tener a un amigo consigo que en un ultimo acto de amistad le cortaba la cabeza para terminar con su sufrimiento.

/

Comentarios de la q escribe ?

Pues déjenme decirles q me costo muuuuucho hacer este capitulo, creo que fue por que lei el fic de ¨el deber esta en mi corazon ¨… sublime por cierto, muy recomendado! Y tuve que quitar la comedia de como Akane conoce a la pandilla de 3 .. no se me desmotive un poquillo, peeeeroo gracias al grupo de ranma banished yy ranma fans forever decidi no dejar el fic en el primer capitulo y terminar lo que e empezado. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado .. sin mas q decir.. los quierooo y tendrán 5 horas de buena suerte nomaas por q leyeron ? jajaj

Lita paz: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Deverdad me hace muy muy feliz que te este gustando mi versión de los hechos ? fíjate que antes de escribir busque haber si habia un fic con la trama de mulan.. no encontré nada en el momento, aunq tampoco pensé uyy no manches soy super original ? jajaj imagine que el tema ya se habia tocado, por cierto! Gracias por poner el nombre del otro fic! Lo lei y es precioso, tan hermoso que si me desanime un poquillo por q no se desarrollar muchas situaciones como la talentosa chica que lo escribio.. perooooo dare todo de miii y no quiero dejar esto a medias. Lo bueno es q ya habia escrito a grandes rasgos toda la historia y siii hay algunas similitudes pero creo que hay mas diferencias, existe un live action de mulan y yo estoy tomando algunas cosillas de ahí tamb . gracias por tu comentario! :3 espero te guste el resto de la historia

Kazuzawa. Izumi! Deverdad te gusta!? Awwww es un honor! Me encantan tus fics :') gracias por los consejitos los tomare toditos en cuenta para que disfrutes a plenitus la lectura! Un abraso!

Guest: sii señor ooootra de mulan ? jajajaja pero dale chanza es distinta, se me ocurrio la idea de hacer un fan fic después de estar 14 años de mi vida conociendo ranma leyendo fics tras bambalinas creo que ya era hora de deperdido hacer uno.. como lo dije con lita paz… no es que dijera uuffff soy bien origi con lo de mulan/Akane pero… pienso q con algunos ligeros cambios podría quedar Bonilla asi que todo se resume en un ..¨respeto tu posicion de que ya existen varios fics con este tema pero reafirmo mis ganas de hacer este fic publicando de todos modos¨ jjajajaj una abrasoo! Saludos!

Nota informativa: no no tengo 14 soy mayor que eso ?


	3. enséñame a amar! digo a pelear!

Ni siquiera la tempestuosa lluvia paraba el arduo entrenamiento, la tropa formada en ordenadas filas realizaba piruetas, ejercicios de fuerza, practica de movimientos y katas de ataque.

El exigente capitán y su segundo al mando recorrían las filas a paso lento pero firme, escudriñando cada uno de los movimientos realizados por los aprendices, corrigiendo enérgicamente a quien errara en el mas minino detalle, castigando con mas repeticiones de ejercicios y gritando cerca de sus rostros, intimidando lo suficiente para que cada hombre deseara no equivocarse nunca mas.

Todos entrenaban con obis de varias capas para desempeñar con mayor libertad sus movimientos, pero el fuerte aguacero agregaba peso y dificultad a los ejercicios.

-es curioso que el capitán no se quite su armadura, con este clima a de ser muy incomodo estar enfundado en toda esa pesada coraza.

-ayer hizo sol y no la vestia completa.

Akane escucho como un soldado cercano comentaba el dato curioso con su compañero de al lado, y sin dejar de realizar los continuos movimientos dirijio su vista hacia el aludido.

Su armadura le daba un aspecto fiero e imponente, el hombre se paraba erguido con sus pies bien plantados sobre el fango, sin embargo la experiencia se le notaba al andar, pues aunque estuviera enfundado de pies a cabeza en esa pesada prision, como ella solia calificar a tan aparatosa vestimeta, el joven se movia con una ligeresa sin igual, como si esta no pesara ni un gramo.

¨a de ser realmente fuerte¨-penso sin dejar de observarle, el joven , con sus sentidos samurai tremendamente desarrollados, sintiendose observado desvio su atencion de un hombre a quien reprendia por hacer mal un movimiento y clavo sus severos ojos en la joven, quien al verse sorprendida flaqueo en su dificil posicion marcial equilibrada y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

El capitan avanzo hasta plantarse frente a ella.

-ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA,¨ TENDO¨?.- grito el joven capitan, soltando el apellido como si de una maldicion se tratase.

akane sobaba su retaguardia lastimada por el impacto.-NO SEÑOR!-. Contesto al instante

-por que no estas concentrado en tu entrenamiento soldado?-. Akane bajo su mirada avergonzada, no iba a decirle que estaba mirándolo y mucho menos por lo que sus compañeros cuchicheaban entre ellos, si llegaba a delatarles, otra vez procurarían darle una paliza, después del incidente con la comida pudo despedirse de pertenecer a un grupo para fraternizar. Antes de poder inventar algo que responder ,su estomago se apresuro a excusarla gruñendo sonoramente, haciendo que los soldados se burlaran de ella.

Sin embargo el capitan ni se inmuto, y siguio observandole inquisidor.-estas reclamandome por el castigo que te e puesto.

-señor no e contestado aun señor!-. Respondio ruborizada aun sin levantarse, pues su debilidad era tal que creia desfallecer de seguir con el entrenamiento.

-tu estupido estomago reclama por ti ahora mismo.. que acaso mueres de hambre tendo?-

-señor! No e comido en los 2 dias que me impuso-

el capitan recordando la hora, dio la orden de romper filas para ir a comer. Akane se puso de pie, debil y hambrienta.

-excepto tu tendo!.- sentencio denuevo. Al suelo, y 1000 abdominales.

Akane obedecio impotente y sin chistar, el capitan le piso los pies gritando en voz alta y enumerando cada repeticion. Todos observaban al pobre soldado hambriento siendo duramente castigado, el morbo por ver si lograria completar el ejercicio los mantenia al rededor.

Al ejecutar la orden, la joven solo podia pensar en lo mal que habia empezado su entrenamiento en el ejercito, desde el primer dia la mala suerte la acompañaba y ahora se habia ganado el peculiar odio del capitan y ese odio era reciproco podia afirmarlo sin dudar! el tipo siempre se mostraba petulante y altanero, fruncio el seño al recordar como en el primer dia de ejercicios la exibio frente a todos cuando trataba de demostrar su destreza para la defensa ...

/flash back/

-FUERZA, PRESICION Y DICIPLINA!.-grito el capitan de cabello trenzado azabache. Mirando fijamente a su cuerpo de batalla.- es lo que un samurai necesita desarrollar a la perfeccion si quiere alcanzar un entrenamiento exitoso, en estos 2 meses se veran sometidos a pruebas que tienen que ver con estos 3 aspectos.-

el comandante daisuke hizo aparicion en escena cargando un gran contenedor con aros de bambu de aproximada mente 35cm de diametro, repartiendolos entre los soldados.

-hoy trabajaremos la presicion y lo haran en parejas. Los aros de bambu que tienen en las manos serviran para practicar los bloqueos de ataque. Tendran que atacar y bloquear con sus manos y brazos dentro del aro, sin dejar que ese gire por su cuenta, siempre tendra que ser dirijido por sus movimientos, valiendose de la tencion que genere la fuerza de estos. la limitacion del movimiento ayuda a anticipar y direccionar los ataques.

El joven tomo una aro introduciendo sus brasos disponiendose a demostrar la tenica, Daisuke hizo lo mismo posicionandose para atacar. Acto seguido Todos miraban asombrados la danza de ambos artistas marciales, el aro se mantenia tenzo ante los rapidos y constantes movimiendos de atque y bloqueo, parecia que saotome podia leer por donde vendrian los golpes, y su concentracion estaba en bloquear atacar, y no permitir que el aro girara por entre sus brasos, aquel asombroso espectaculo de demostracion dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

Akane se sintio confiada, su padre hacia uso de la misma tecnica para enseñar la defensa y casualmente era algo que se le daba bien, incluso tomo valor para alardear un poquito, dejando derrotado en el suelo a su compañero de ejercicio.

-creo que tenemos a un conocedor- sonrio el rubio reportandole a su amigo sin dejar de observar la escena .

Ranma se disgusto por el soldado que presumia de sus habilidades. Se hacerco hacia ¨Keshi¨ Tendo con los puños bien cerrados apollandose en su cintura.

-no recuerdo haber dado ordenes de imposibilitar al oponente.

Akane saludo al estilo militar-disculpe señor, ya estoy familiarizado con el ejercicio, mi compañero no siguio mi ritmo y termino por seder ante mi ataque..- lo admitia, se sentia un poquito presumida, pero alfin hacer algo bien en el ejercito y destacar ,subia su autoestima por las alturas, quisa su capitan alfin reconoceria que le habia subestimado dado la primera impresion que le dio al conocerle.

-aaaa ya estas familiarizado, deacuerdo entonces pelea contra mi,- reto el ojiazul tomando el aro del soldado y jalandolo con fuerza atrayendolo hacia el.- aquello desarmo la confianza de la chica reemplasando su ego por miedo. ¿ acaso en el ejercito no existian palabras como ¨lo haces bien soldado¨ o ¨muy bien repitelo una vez mas?¨... su padre siempre la felicitaba cuando hacia algo muy bien. No estaba acostumbrada a que se le exigiera mas y cada vez mas.

-QUE ESPERAS TENDO?- el capitan ya habia introducido sus brazos en el aro.

la chica apenas alcanzo a reaccionar cuando fue sorprendida por la rapides de los movimientos del joven que se movia con gran agilidad y maestria, intentaba como podia acoplarse a su ritmo, pero solo logro bloquear unos cuantos movimientos, los ataques que intentaba lanzar eran rapidamente interceptados por los musculosos brazos del chico, cuya fuerza manipulaba casi por completo los movimientos del aro haciendolo el guia de la danza que no duro mucho y que termino con una akane exausta tirada en el suelo.

El capitan lanzo el aro en su direccion, en actitud de triunfo.

-el ejercicio es continuo hasta que yo diga que pueden parar, la proxima vez que quieras alardear de tus habilidades, sera mejor que lo hagas tan bien que puedas ser capaz de vencer incluso a tu capitan...

/fin del flash back/

Al ir por la mitad de su castigo la joven se encontraba completamente exausta y sin aliento, sus venas se marcaban por la tension, y la zona trabajada ardia en agonizante dolor, algunos expectadores hasta comenzaban a sentir pena por el pobre soldado.

-501!. - ordenaba saotome,

-no puedo mas!- grito akane con pequeñas lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos,

-DIJE 501!- le ordeno inexorable.

-no puedo mas, ya no tengo fuerza!- chillo la pobre chica.

ranma ceso de contar y le miro con recelo.- si no eres capaz de lidiar con el dolor hasta que este forme parte de ti , no podras durar ni 5 minutos al frente de un dojo, mucho menos de una guerra! , no eres digno de llevar ese prestigioso apellido!, no comeras hasta completar tu castigo.- le grito hasta retirarse, dejandola completamente rendida, tirada en el fango con la lluvia callendo sobre su agotado cuerpo, sus ojos iban cerrandose poco a poco, hasta que perdio el conocimiento de todo lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

/

-tendo- se oia en un susurro lejano.- tendo levantate, estas bien? Traje algo para que comas.-

-la palabra magica la desperto de golpe, derrepente el frio que sentia entre sueños cobraba sentido al estar completamente empapada en el lodo, el vasto cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, le decian que habia estado dormida por horas. las luces de las antorchas y las fogatas aun encedidas, le daban suficiente claridad para reconocer a Hibiki, quien la tomo de la muñeca serciorandose del pulso del soldado. Akane se incorporo lentamente y tomo los onigiris que el chico le llevaba sin pensarlo, devorandolos con desesperacion.

-te desmayaste despues de que el capitan saotome te castigo, quedaste tendido durante horas, continuamos con el entrenamiento y aun estabas tirado en el suelo! Muchos te creiamos muerto.

El capitan no nos dejo constatarlo hasta que la jornada termino. incluso los matones de tatewaki y mousse sintieron lastima por ti.

Ese desgraciado capitan! akane tosio con fuerza, recuperando de apoco sus energias.

-por que te as molestado Hibiki? Podrian castigarte a ti tambien si te ven siendo amable conmigo.

-el joven se sonrojo levemente rascando su nuca- bueno.. parece que desde el principio fui el culpable de todos tus problemas, por que intentaste ayudarme, nisiquiera tuve ocacion para agradecerte.

Akane termino de devorar la comida y haciendo una reverencia agradecio la atencion que nadie habia tenido para con ella desde que habia puesto un pie en el ejercito.

-muchas gracias Hibiki- sonrio agradecida.

-puedes decirme Ryoga.- el joven extendio la mano en señal de amistad. Akane respondio cordial el gesto.

-puedes decirme ak... keshi... mi nombre es keshi jejej.

/ya era la hora de la cena en la tienda de estrategia, donde daisuke se extrañaba del repentino mal humor que ultimamente asaltaba con frecuencia a su amigo.

-se puede saber por que tanto afan con el joven tendo? le Cuestiono llevandose un pedaso de okonomiyaki a la boca. Desde que llego aqui solo te has encargado de ponerselo mas dificil al pobre chico.

-no empieces con esas cosas, sabes que siempre soy asi, no tolero la indiciplina en un soldado.- contesto ranma indiferente cenando con tranquilidad su plato de arroz.

-te conosoco lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo mas conrespecto a este soldado, nunca fuiste un fanatico de las tradiciones como para despreciar a alguien por su linaje, yo mismo e sido un hijo ilegitimo toda la vida, y eso nunca a interferido con nuestra amistad.- el ojiverde se cruzo de brasos buscando una explicacion al repentino comportamiento explosivo de su amigo.

-no tiene nada que ver, de la nada aparece este tipo queriendose resguardar bajo el unico apellido que comparte con mi familia años de lucha y honor por el combate de estilo libre y espera heredarlo asi sin mas, sin saber pelear siquiera.-contesto ranma evidentemente fastidiado por la insistencia en el tema.

-hablando de eso, si tanto le odias por que insistes en entrenarlo ?- le cuestiono.

-este soldado y su supuesta historia no me inspiran confianza, creo que si lo mantengo vigilado podre disipar mis sospechas y una vez estando seguro de que no es una amenza lo mantendre al margen del resto.

-deacuerdo pero no te pases de duro con el... lo que hiciste de llevarlo al limite, hasta a mi me sorprendio.. eres bastante exigente pero no te conocia maneras tan crueles.

-conosco el verdadero limite del cuerpo al entrenar, nunca estubo en peligro de muerte.- entorno los ojos para analizar las cosas que hasta ahora habia podido observar en el joven novato, mientras se llevaba grandes bocados de arroz a la boca con sus palillos.- este tipo que se hace adjudica el apellido t tendo... tiene conocimiento de tecnicas marciales, pero estan desarrolladas mediocremente, como si su maestro no exigiera el maximo de su capacidad, por lo que puedo deducir que no fue soun quien le entreno... puede que haya vivido lejos de el todo este tiempo, a simple vista considero es un pobre tonto que vino confiado a la guerra pero es indiciplinado,

-sera mejor que descubras todo muy pronto señor detective.- bufaba daisuke despreocupado como siempre.- si sigues molestando asi a tu posible cuñadito, no te ira nada bien con el resto de tu familia politica. El rubio saco la lengua. Mientras ranma se apresuraba a tratar de ahorcarle hechando humo por las orejas ante la idea del enlace arreglado.

Su amigo se divertia en grande con la situacion, le resultaba de lo mas ironico que precisamenre alguien tan osado y valiente no pudiera escapar de un compromizo donde estaba de por medio el honor familiar. -animate hombre! Una buena esposa no le cae mal a nadie,cocinan,te cuidan y obedecen... ademas tienes compañia asegurada de por vida si sabes a lo que me refiero.- el chico giño un ojo. En señal de albur.-se dice que las tres son muy hermosas.-

-supongo que pensar en casarme es lo menos que se me pasa por la cabeza en medio de una guerra.- el joven aparto su plato ya vacio, poniendo la katana de su padre sobre la mesa.

-la guerra no me impide pensar en mi adorado mikado.-el rubio se sonrojo dramaticamente llevandose las manos a las mejillas, alcanzando a rozar levemente el pendiente que habria de devolder al dueño de su corazon en cuanto volviera a verlo. Ranma no pudo sentir mas fastidio. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa clase de emociones lo incomodaban

No era que no quisiese asumir el liderazgo del clan y en algun momento lejano de su vida tener descendencia. El joven saotome era todo un semental nada ajeno a las mujeres, por su posicion y su bien sabido atractivo ,podia estar con la que el quisiese y la gran afortunada le brindaria todos los herederos que se pudieran engendrar en la vida, aquello no era ningun problema.

El nucleo de su negativa a unir su vida en lazos especiales con alguien ,era que el mismo, habia vivido dentro de un hogar donde los conceptos de ¨amor ¨o ¨familia feliz¨ no existian para nada, sus padres habian sido casados por conveniencia, y mas que una relacion conyugal, parecian tener un negocio donde cada quien se limitaba a desempeñar su papel.

Nodoka, su madre, era una mujer proveniente de una poderosa familia y un legado samurai de dinastias, diestra en el arte de la katana, fuerte,aguerrida , sumamente hermosa, elegante y fiel amante de la tradicion. Una mujer que merecia toda admiracion y respeto. Que solo vivia para hacer de su hijo un hombre fuerte y viril que sucediera con mano de hierro cuando llegase el momento.

ranma no lograba entender como un hombre como su padre no mostraba ni el mas minimo interes en su esposa a quien dejo de conocer desde que proporciono un heredero. Recordaba que los primeros años de su vida, los paso a ,merced de su diciplinaria madre. Y no vio a su progenitor hasta cumplidos sus 6 años, cuando este le separo del seno familiar para iniciar un arduo entrenamiento que le costo dolor sufrimiento y traumas, tanto fisicos como emocionales. Una vida enteramente consagrada a las artes marciales , La fuente de todas sus penas ,ahora convertida en vocacion y unica razon de ser. Todo aquello le habia programado para uir de los sentimientos que su amigo describia constante mente y sobre los cuales solo habia leido en un par de poemas samurai.

Lo unico que queria era acender en su carrera y ahora un mocoso tonto ensombrecia sus ideales de tener el mejor ejercito jamas conocido en todo japon. Tan solo de recordar como se le habia quedado viendo...torpe y lento con sus lloriqueos y su indiciplinada forma de actuar, una ira que no habia conocido nunca lo embargaba y se apoderaba de el, trato de desterrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento de furia que mermara su control y perfecto desempeño como capitan.y Respolo cansado, el dia habia sido mas largo de lo que imaginaba que seria.

Su amigo miro hacia afuera para ver el cielo.. -parece que no llovera por lo menos en unos dias. No tendras que usar tu aparatosa armadura todo el tiempo...

-asi parece – respondio.

/

al despuntar al alba los soldados ya estaban formados en filas listos para continuar con otro pesado dia de entrenamiento los ejercicios ya habian comenzado cuando un despistado soldado se incorporaba a las filas .

-pense que con todo lo que le deje dormir ayer seria el primero en formarse, recluta TENDO!

viendose descubierta no tuvo mas remedio que presentarse hasta el frente.

-disculpeme señor.. le aseguro que no volvera a pasar.- su voz aun sonaba cansada y somnolienta,

los ojos del joven capitan casi se salen de sus orbitas sintiendo la ira queriendo estallar denuevo de su cuerpo, pero su amigo le chisto haciendolo recordar su promeza de no excederse de mas. Lo que le ayudo a tener total control de su compostura denuevo...

-EL MAYOR SENSHI DAISUKE EXPLICARA LOS EJERCICIOS DE HOY !- anuncio el capitan con voz de trueno.

-TENDO!

-si capitan!?

-sigueme..

a la pobre chica se le revolvio el estomago de solo imaginar la nueva humillacion y castigo que posiblemente el malvado joven planeaba contra ella, aun sentia el dolor en su abdomen de las 500 abdominales que habia alcanzado a realizar El dia anterior... su miedo cambio a extrañeza al notar que la direccion a donde el chico le conducia era los establos, donde el capitan tomo a su caballo por las riendas y e hizo entrega del animal en sus manos.

-largate de aqui, no sirves para el ejercito.- dijo con acusadora voz

el mundo de la chica se hizo pequeño al igual que sus pupilas, por ser desterrada tan pronto del lugar donde llego a pensar que quiza encajaria de alguna manera, e imposibilitandola de cumplir la mision que ella misma habia puesto sobre sus hombros, al intentar salvar a su bien amado padre.

-no! , capitan se lo ruego, no me heche, se que no me e desempeñado de la mejor manera pero tengo que estar aqui, es necesario que un representante de cada familia cumpla el servicio militar y de no ser yo enviaran a mi padre. El esta enfermo de gravedad.

-escuchame soldado, no soy un completo desalmado,.- interrumpio el hombre de la trenza, .-pero soy muy justo al exigir el 100 por ciento de la capacidad de cada soldado. Esta es una guerra! No un campamento de esparcimiento. Eres indiciplinado, te levantas tarde, no completas los ejercicios, replicas ante la presion. No estoy muy seguro que enserio te importe el estado de tu padre o el futuro de tu familia si no das todo de ti, NECESITO HOMBRES DISPUESTOS A LUCHAR Y A SOPORTAR CADA PRUEBA Y TU NO CUMPLES EL REQUISITO.

las duras palabras del capitan calleron como balde de agua fria a la joven, tenia que olvidar lo que habia aprendido hasta ahora, entrenar hasta donde ella considerase necesario no le iba a servir de nada ahora que se topaba con este poderoso hombre exigiendo y ordenando cosas que ella nunca habia logrado por falta de verdadera disciplina, de genuina entrega y pasion por las artes marciales y sus amor por su familia. Se reprendio mas severamente por su falta de compromizo y se lanzo al suelo a suplicar una vez mas...

-deme una ultima oportunidad! Dejeme demostrarle que lograre ser un soldado competente, soportare el entrenamiento, dare todo de mi, incluso tomare las lecciones que me dijo, pero porfavor no me heche...- sus lagrimas resbalaron mientras tomaba al joven capitan por sus ropas a modo de suplica,

ranma se desarmo por un momento, en toda su vida rodeado de fieros samurais jamas habia visto a un soldado por mas novato que fuera romper en llanto, o en suplica... sinceramente era algo con lo que no tenia experiencia y no sabia como reaccionar.. el joven tendo le miro con ojos acuosos y rostro torturado...y la ira irracional volvia a hacer intento por dominarle. Le tomo por el cuello de sus ropas y lo levanto lo mas pronto posible.

-levantate soldado! no hay cosa mas deshonrosa para un hombre que tu debil actitud! escuchame!, te dare un mes para que demuestres todo lo que has dicho, pero si no lo consigues te hechare de mi batallon! Sera mejor que pongas en orden tus prioridades y motivaciones para entregarle toda tu vocacion al ejercito.-

.-akane se sintio aliviada y realmente soprendida, enrealidad no pensaba tener una segunda oportunidad, la desesperacion de la situacion la habian llevado a flaquear en su actuacion de hombre fuerte e impavido, llevo sus manos a sus mejillas para sentir la tibia humedad de sus lagrimas. Aun sin creer la respuesta del que consideraba un cruel capitan.

-ahora que estamos aqui, podemos empezar con el entremaniento especial..- ranma saco 4 palos de madera que tenian agarraderas en sus extremos, akane reconocio de inmediato los artefactos de practica, el maestro amarraba los extremos a sus pies y manos para direccionar los movimientos del dicipulo. Que tambien amarraba sus extremidades.

-estas familiarizado con el ejercicio?.- cuestiono el joven capitan

-hee.. si ya e visto la tecnica.. pero nunca la e llevado a cabo..-

el principio basico es que debes dejarte guiar por los movimientos, pero tambien tienes que memorizarlos, akane tomo sus respectivos extremos y la practica comenzo.. primero los movimientos fueron lentos y fluidos, y despues rapidos agiles... sus dias entrenando transcurieron del mismo modo.. por mas cansada que estuviera se levantaba antes que nadie para correr, una vez empezando el entrenamiento de conjunto, enfocaba su mente preparandose para enfrentar el dolor y superar cualquier leccion. Con la constancia no solo hizo 500 sentadillas ,lograba completar todas las rutinas de fuerza y los dificiles retos que cada dia subian de nivel.

Desde subir una montaña cargando contenedores de agua con cuchillos amarrados a los biceps que podian encajarse en sus costados si bajaba los brazos.

lagartijas con un huevo en las palmas de las manos para apollarse solo en las llemas de los dedos con el peso de un compañero sobre sus espaldas,

practica de 1000 patadas a toda velocidad sobre un pie,

derribar un arbol solo con la fuerza de los golpes de su puño.

Los dias ahora pasaban rapido, para la chica que se esforzaba cada dia mas por ser un soldado capaz y un hombre convicente. Y apesar de que todo el dia se le iba entrenando, en las horas de comida podia platicar y pasar el rato con su nuevo amigo ryoga, que le parecia un muchaho bastante distraido pero con historias muy interesantes sobre sus viajes. El chico habia pasado varios años en entrenamiento para convertirse en un samurai del clan al que su familia servia, estaba lleno de cicatrices, y era muy bueno en la pelea. Tener algo de compañia le hacia bien en ese mundo de hombres rudos y orgullosos al que ahora debia pertenecer.

-no puedo creer todo lo que has avanzado en unas semanas!- es increible! musito ryoga asombrado por el rapido progreso de su compañero. Se habian sentado a comer bajo la sombra de un arbol, como solian hacer en los pocos ratos libres, era el unico tiempo en que los soldados ¨agrupados por especie¨ como solia decir keshi, podian pasar un tiempo para comer y entretenerse.

-solo tuve que recordar por que estoy aqui.-dijo akane comiendo su almuerzo.

-tu padre se sentira orgulloso estoy seguro de que te dejara pertencer a su familia si le demuestras que eres digno de ello-. Dijo ryoga.

Akane pensaba que el joven ryoga pertenecia a la especie de su padre y el doctor toffu, era un hombre fuerte y muy capaz y aun asi no tenia complejos para entablar amistad y ser cordial, parecia que hibiki era de los que creian que la hombria se mide por lo que uno lleva dentro ,no por lo bruto y rudo que se pudiera ser. Y eso le agradaba... ¨si tan solo el capitan fuera mas flexible¨¨. Penso ella...en el tiempo que habia pasado siendo entrenada personalmente por el , no lograba clasificar su especie, era un hombre distinto a los demas, sentia que habia muchas capas dentro de esa pesada armadura que como mania solia usar completa cada vez que se venian buenos aguaceros, cuales eran sus miedos? Sus inseguridades? Tendra alguna devilidad? El hombre era pura fuerza orgullo y musculos... solo un puñado de intimidacion... luego recordo que habia sido un poco misericordioso ,cuando ella lloro frente a el... ¨que clase de hombre eres ,ranma saotome¨

depronto la conversacion de ryoga y sus propios pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra que los eclipso. Era tatewaki y detras venia tu amigo mousse el ¨cegaton¨ como akane y ryoga le apodaban para burlarse entre ellos.

El orgulloso y creido espadachin pertenecia a la especie de los hombres pavorreal, el tipo de hombres con lo que su hermana nabiki solia codearse para divisar posibles futuros maridos, era bastante arrogante y presumia constantemente de sus habilidades y belleza sin igual ,aun asi era inofensivo y estaba acompañado por su perro faldero mousse, que tenia un acento chino gracioso y era un maestro en el combate ¨sucio¨ sacando toda clase de trucos y cadenas de sus mangas para liberarse de su oponente,

-tendo! Queremos hablar contigo,- anuncio tatewaki. -hemos visto tu desempeño ultimamente y no lo haces nada mal, creo que estas llegando a la altura y por eso hemos decidido perdonarte de tus anteriores ofensas.

-ho vaya... pues me siento,.. alagado-respondio akane un poco confundida.

.-que dices si olvidamos las riñas y formamos una alianza?, Los soldados mas fuertes del batallon de apoyo del ejercito imperial!,, estoy viendo la posibilidad con mi cercano amigo el capitan para que nos haga una division especial o algo asi.-

-tu amigo el capitan? Si ayer te castigo por intentar hablarle con familiaridad-se burlo mousse. Golpeandole en su hombro.

A tatewaki se le subieron los colores de la verguenza al rostro y agito su peculiar espada a modo de reproche-tu no sabes nada mousse asi es como nos relacionamos las personas rovenientes de familias prestigiosas!-

Akane solto risitas por lo tontos que le parecian ambos soldados.

-en esta division especial liderada por mi obviamente, solo estaran los reclutas con habilidades sobresalientes asi que considera unirtenos tendo, igual tu hibiki.-dijo extendiendo la invitacion a ryoga que tambien destacaba en el ejercito.

este miro a akane para escuchar su respuesta, ella sonrio dulce mente sintiendose alagada, habia pasado de ser la torpe del ejercito a ser un soldado con talento evidente, solo era cuestion de la presion adecuada.

el capitan se reunia con ella al finalizar cada entrenamiento grupal para continuar las lecciones de combate estilo libre, seguia siendo exigente e implacable, pero el hombre valoraba el verdadero esfuerzo, poco a poco fue acostumbrandose a su metodo de enseñanza y a su caracter, depronto le parecio que toda la intimidacion, esos gritos y su actitud rigurosa simplemente tenian que ser, si no de que otro modo podria sacar a flote las capacidades que ni ella misma sabia que poseia?, ahora se encontraba en un nivel mas alto. Y podia comprender tan solo un poco la actitud del inflexible capitan.

-y bien tendo.. que dices?- la voz impaciente de tatewaki la interrumpio.

Akane se ruborizo, estaba pensando demasiado en eso... debia dejarlo o las cosas podrian ponerse raras de todas formas que importaba que clase de hombre fuera o si lo comprendia? El era solo su capitan y nada mas que eso

-esta bien, seamos buenos amigos- sonrio amistosa y tendio la mano a los confundidos soldados.

-no te ofreci amistad! es una alianza de poder!-contesto un tatewaki avergonzado reprochando como un niño

-deverdad que eres extraño tendo, ese tipo de actitudes.. no lo se.. no las veo seguido en los demas hombres.- musito mousse

Akane recordo que sonreir demaciado y ¨ofrecer formalmente una amistad¨ no eran actitudes muy varoniles que digamos, entonces cerro su puño y choco fuertemente el pecho de tatewaki tratando de sonar y verse mas viril.- pero que dices hombre! lo unico que queria decir es que hacepto la propuesta.- aspiro con todas sus fuerzas de su nariz para escupir un asqueroso fluido como veia que hacian los demas, pero la falta de experiencia la dejo haciendo el ridiculo con este colgando de su boca..

-cielos tendo! Deverdad que eres extraño!

/

la jornada de entrenamiento acababa a las 9 pm, los soldados tenian 3 horas libres despues y luego estaba el toque de queda, pero las horas libres no existian para akane.. durante todo el mes de prueba que ya estaba por cumplirse, se reunia cerca de los establos para ser entrenada personalmente por el capitan saotome, quien siempre le esperaba puntual, y serio. Dando ordenes especificas hacerca de los ejercicios del dia, corrigiendole cuando era oportuno y gritandole una y otra vez como solia hacer, pero de algun modo sentia que su odio hacia el iba disipandose... comenzo a observar de cerca las verdaderas habilidades del joven, que eran demaciadas, no le extraño que apesar de su relativa corta edad para una carrera establecida en el ejercito fuera ya un capitan. El era fuerte, diciplinado, justo. Exigente... quisa el odio se habia tornado en respeto y solo tal vez admiracion... lo cierto era que nunca en su vida habia sentido algo parecido, pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre y que este le enseñara a pelear.. ni en sus sueños mas locos se penso en una situacion parecida. Pero ahi estaba, agotada por 3 horas de arduo entrenamiento, tuvo que sentarse para recobrar el aire y las energias.

-progresas tendo, hace unas semanas no durabas ni la hora. Ahora soportas muy bien todos los ejercicios y ya estas dominando las tecnicas.- el joven capitan se sentia orgulloso y especialmente de buen humor. En lo que iba del entrenamiento de su ejercito solo se presentaron 3 desertores, el resto del cuerpo de batalla progresaba, incluso el alumno mas torpe habia avanzado considerablemente hasta denotar verdadero talento, se sentia satisfecho de ver los frutos de su esfuerzo.

-señor, puedo preguntarle algo?- pregunto akane un tanto pensativa.

-que sucede tendo?

-por que me entrena aparte de los demas?

Ranma fue tomado desprevenido con una pregunta como esa... en que momento el tonto de keshi le habria perdido el miedo? Al principio podia notar lo mal que le ponia, tanto que no se atrevia a voltearle a ver, mucho menos hablar si no era absolutamente necesario.

-Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, te dije que no soy un desalmado... se bien lo que es cargar con un apellido importante y vivir con la carga de estar a la altura de el... tambien lo vi en daisuke que al igual que tu es un hijo ilegitimo.. trabajo arduamente toda su vida por un lugar en el hogar de su padre, pero este siempre le desprecio, si hay algo que yo valoro es el verdadero esfuerzo. Ranma no dejaba de ver hacia algun lugar lejano. Su voz sonaba distante y su actitud era indiferente, pero dentro de akane.. sus palabras adquirieron un significado un poco mas profundo que lo que el aparentaba.. le habia dado una oportunidad por que se identificaba con ella, con el honor que queria brindar a su familia.

-muchas gracias por darme otra oportunidad y entrenarme en el arte del combate estilo libre, nunca pude conseguir que mi padre me enseñara por su cuenta.-Hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

-bueno no hagas mucha confianza, aun no terminas tu entrenamiento soldado e dicho que has progresado pero te falta mucho para ser un maestro.- akane hizo una mueca, cuando trataba de ser amable con el y mostrarle su respeto, el tipo sacaba su actitud canalla a relucir.

-y cuando me ¨¨graduare segun usted?¨¨- contesto un tanto altanera arrepintiendose de la reverencia mostrada.

Ranma le dedico una sonrisa arrogante, -si eres capaz de derribarme lo consideraremos como tu graduacion.

Akane se puso en guardia completamente decidida, -en ese casoquisiera dar el examen-

el capitan le miro con aburrimiento,-dejalo tendo, no quieras humillarte denuevo, sera mejor que vayas a dormir. Pero la chica le lanzo un puñetazo que se estrello directo en su mejilla, su fuerza y rapidez habian aumentado considerable mente. Pero que descaro! Que falta de respeto hacia su superior! penso el joven saotome.

-quisa tambien tenga que enseñarte humildad TENDO- ranma lanzo ataques con tanta velocidad que sus brazos apenas podian verse, tan solo se escuchaba el sonido de los movimientos cortando el aire. pero esta vez la chica dio pelea, se movia con agilidad, podia sentirse como una pluma flotando de un lado a otro, ahora que sus musculos se habian fortalecido, podia bloquear los ataques del capitan sin esforzarse tanto como la primera vez que se enfrento a el, era agradable que por fin alguien le tomara en serio al pelear, esta vez no era vista como una mujer que queria ser fuerte.. a los ojos del capitan y los demas ella era un hombre que DEBIA ser fuerte... nada de modales, nada de equilibrio y sumision .. era libre! era ella misma...su confianza habia aumentado desde que decidio dar todo de si, era verdaderamente curioso como se habia encontrado en un hambiente tan hostil.

-no bajes la guardia tendo!- ranma siguio lanzando todo tipo de ataques pero a fin de cuentas el seguia siendo el maestro y en un par de maniobras mas termino por derribar a la chica que tratado de sostenerse, tiro sin querer de una de las mangas del muchacho, todo habia pasado tan aprisa que solo alcanzaron a sentir el fuerte impacto de sus frentes al chocar, gracias a dios que los reflejos del chico actuaron para amortiguar su caida , dejando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su aprendiz ,pero al abrir los ojos para toparse con los de el, se encontro a un keshi completamente distinto... no paso ni una milesima de segundo cuando se incorporo violentamente, podia sentir la ira concentrarse de nuevo, cerro sus puños y se dispuso a irse, con una colera que superaba cualquier sentimiento de rabia que pudiera haber experimentado en toda su vida.

-La practica termino tendo, ahora LARGATE! -

akane nisiquiera se habia atrevido a respirar, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus pupilas encogidas del asombro apenas le dejaban asimilar lo que sucedio. Habia sido un accidende! pero.. despues del golpe. Al notar la mirada azul del joven capitan.. apenas fue un segundo, pero sintio que su secreto era sabido solo por un instante.. akane llevo una mano a su pecho apretado por las vendas, tratando de calmar su agitado palpitar, nunca se sintio mas femenina en toda su vida, que cuando el capitan le miro directo a los ojos.

Ranma camino iracundo hacia su tienda. Pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando daisuke llego, con noticias alarmantes.

el mensajero del emperador vino a pedirme los informes y las nuevas estrategias,.-

y que, ? Se las diste?, que le parecieron.?

ranma... alguien los ha robado...-

ya era de dia y el entrenamiento no habia comenzado, los soldados se encontraban reunidos completamente extrañados a la espera de noticias u ordenes de su capitan,

-que te sucede keshi? No te ves muy bien.- pregunto ryoga

no pude dormir en toda la noche.- contesto una akane bastante cansada

kuno tatewaki hizo su entrada treatal y exagerada como siempre -que le pasara al capitan? Se habra quedado dormido?

-por que no vas y lo averiguas tu mismo? Ya que eres amigo cercano suyo- se burlo mousse.

Indignado por la insolencia, Kuno tomo sus gafas y las avento lejos. -alguno de ustedes sabe que esta pasando?

-no tengo idea... contesto akane.-.¨solo espero que no tenga que ver con lo que sucedio ayer¨-penso preocupada.

-como sea tengo algo increible que contarles!-

-porfavor no mas historias sobre las hazañas del gran¨ rayo azul¨ .- replico ryoga cansado de escuchar la misma palabreria una y otra vez.

pues es una gran asaña mia pero puede interesarles a todos, resulta que escuche hace unos dias hacerca del espiritu de una mujer pelirroja que se aparece en el rio por las noches, justo hace unos dias que fui a tomar un baño ya entrada la noche, pude divisarla a lo lejos! es la criatura de cabellos de fuego mas hermosa que e podido apreciar en toda mi vida! - melodramaticas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de tatewaki.

-no creas esos mitos tontos! Quisa solo imaginaste verla.-

-la vi! lo juro! y tambien les anuncio que estoy enamorado! capturare a ese bello espiritu a como de lugar y sera solo para mi, por eso e venido a decirles, requerire la ayuda de la division especial para esta mision que es importante para su lider-

-y dale con la division especial ...- akane y ryoga se miraron en complicidad, estaban seguros de que pensaban lo mismo de ese sopenco que constantemente tenia aires de grandesa -deacuerdo tatewaki te ayudaremos.. - alcanzaron a reir un poco cuando el grito del capitan los puso denuevo a todos en fila instantaneamenre.

-SOLDADOS!- el capitan saotome venia acompañado de su segundo al mando y el mensajero del emperador, tenian una cara inquisidora y llena de enojo.

-debo informarles que hay un maldito traidor entre nosotros, el dia de ayer en el transcurso de la tarde , alguien urto los planos de estrategia y ataque de nuestro batallon. Tenemos noticias confirmadas de que un ninja espia a logrado infiltrarse entre nosotros, nadie se movera un sentimetro de aqui hasta que todos sean inspeccionados, y el culpable aparesca!

-TODOS PROCEDAN A DESVERSTIRSE Y DEJAR SUS PERTENENCIAS FRENTE A USTEDES! ES UNA ORDEN!-

la sangre de akane bajo por completo hasta casi dejar su cuerpo y salir derramandose por el cesped, se puso completamente palida, y comenzo a temblar sin poderse controlar, todos a su alrededor se sacaban las prendas sin el mas minimo pudor, pero no habia manera de que ella hiciera lo mismo sin ser descubierta, viera por donde lo viera no se podia uir de la situacion.. no habia salida...,

¨estoy perdida¨!

fin del capitulo 3

datos curiosos.. ya estaba listo el primer capitulo y apunto de subirlo cuando me di cuenta que la historia no tenia nombre jajaja pense rapido en algo que hiciera referencia a mulan y pero que captara la escencia de la historia.. recorde la frase que el papa le dice para consolarla despues de que ella canta ¨reflection¨ ...¨mira ese... aun esta cerrado (refiriendose al boton al ultimo boton que aun no se abre) apuesto a que cuando floresca sera el mas hermoso de todos¨ y me parecio que encerraba my bien el argumento de la trama.

Perdondenme por las faltas de ortografia o de redaccion si los hay mas que en los capitulos anteriores... a mi word se le ocurrio expirar justo cuando quiero que me sirva de algo y e tenido que cambiar de procesador de texto.. que no me corrige las cosas automatica mente. Si saben de alguno mejor porfis aconsejenmeee T.T

waaaaaa creo q lo hice un poco largo..e tomado cada ratito libre que e tenido para poder escribir y cumplirles con este capitulo que a mi me a emocionado bastante

quisa este sea el momento donde nos despegamos un poquito de mulan de disney ...y nos adentramos mas en los sentimientos que ya estan empezando a emerger en nuestros 2 protagonistas. Que la vdd estan viviendo una complicada situacion. por un lado esta una akane que finje ser hombre y en ello a encontrado la ibertad que tanto anhelaba para poder ser ella misma... sin embargo es precisamente en esta etapade autodescubrimiento que tambien comienza a florecer su femineidad que al principio de nuestra historia le costaba muchisimo desarrollar... digamos que esta experimentando tardiamente (para su edad) su despertar sexual, con estos nuevos sentimientos que empieza a descubir por nuestro estupido y sensual ranma 3

y por otro lado tenemos a un saotome que tiene todo este pasado complicado, que no a conocido de primera mano lo que es anhelar a una persona.

A mi no me gusta que los protagonistas masculinos anden de mujeriegos, si lo se es bastant idiota encelarse por un personaje de ficcion :P pero tuve que suprimir mis principios y hacer a este ranma un hombre que no es ajeno a las mujeres pero nunca se a aferrado a ninguna... ojooooo acostarse con alguien no siempre incluye sentimientos, y ese es el tratamiento que le e querido dar a nuestro ranma.. un hombre que se sabe viril, pero que nunca se a sentido apasionado mas que por su vocacion... y luego aparece este extraño soldado que lo hace sentirse lleno de furia y deseperacion :3 uy uy siento que algo yaoi se cocina jajajaja no soy nada experta en el tema de hecho no me considero fanatica del genero, pero me recuerdo a mi misma q ella es una mujer, y no deja e serlo solo por q trata de verse como un hombre, d y se me pasa jajajja e hecho no se si lo notaron pero como q a la akane se le sale uno q otro coqueteo sobre todo en la escena donde entrenan juntos Jajaj me estoy quebrando la cabeza con esta situacion deveras toooodo esto es nuevo para mi asi que espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado y quiero decirles que cada comentario que dejan me llena de alegria y satisfaccion! :') deverdad gracias por animarme a continuar esta historia

mimi okatu kawai! : :3 me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia! al principio del fic comente que si bien e tomado de base la historia de mulan y sere fiel a los puntos clave de la pelicula tambien agregare cosillas propias para que no se les vengan mucho a la mente las animaciones de disney y puedan visualizar a ranma y akane en esta relacion que se esta dando entre ellos jejej ojala te siga gustando! muchisimas gracias por leer! un abraso!

usa blue: gracias por tus comentarios 3 un abrasote hasta donde estes! :)

alix: que bonito nombre! jajaj tus comentarios e ideas son bienvenidas, de hecho si todo va bien con el fic estaba pensandome una secuela.. debido a que hay mulan 2 y ahi es donde tengo pensado meter al trio de pegostiosas :P (team rankane forever) jajaja me alegro que te guste como se va desarrollando la trama y puedes buscarme en el grupo de facebook de ranma banished o fanfics de ranma.. preguntas por el fic y saldre a tu encuentro ! ;)

lita paz: gracias por seguir el fic! jaja todavia hay mas sorpresas que se revelaran en conforme vaya avanzando la trama y efectivamente ! el live action del que ando tomando tambien referencias es el japonez jajaj no te preocupes no soy fanatica de los finales tristes aunque tampoco prometo boda doble como telenovela de televisa jajaja gracias por leer! un abraso!

Elisa lucia: gracias por leer el fic :3 espero que te siga gustando la hitoria 3 3 3


	4. secretos revelados

poco a poco sus sentidos reaccionaban al ambiente, primero percibió el aroma del campo, la fragancia de las amapolas rojas que florecían cerca de las tiendas de acampar, su piel se erizo al contacto con la fría brisa de la noche, su visión, al principio borrosa y confusa, empezó a aclararse al hacer un esfuerzo por entornar los ojos, pronto se descubrió a si mismo en los establos.

la posición de la luna y las estrellas le indicaban que el toque de queda ya había pasado, era muy tarde o muy temprano..

el lugar estaba quieto, en silencio y paz. Sin embargo una extraña sensación de que la escena estaba incompleta asalto su aparente tranquilidad, volteo su vista en derredor buscando a alguien, no estaba seguro a quien con exactitud. Camino para comprender el motivo de su búsqueda, aun no sabia por que se encontraba ahí . Recordó que era un lugar que últimamente visitaba con frecuencia, por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de su lugar favorito, en medio de tanto trabajo y responsabilidad, aquella llanura donde se encontraba le daba una sensación confortable, lo relacionaba con la confianza, con golpes y caídas, con cosas ocultas, silenciosas y misteriosas. cosas que no entendía por completo pero eran de su interés sin duda, por algún motivo aquellos pensamientos solo lo llevaron a recordar que algo o alguien faltaba ahí, y siguió caminando, recorriendo el obscuro y lúgubre campamento, que se sentía completamente solo, sin nadie que ocupase las tiendas, ni siquiera en la torre de centinelas se divisaba alguna señal de vida,

la preocupación ocupo su mente.. el campamento habría sido atacado? De ser así por que no había señales de pelea a su alrededor? Ni un solo rastro de sangre o armamento, ningún soldado caído, o algún sobreviviente, el lugar daba la impresión de haber sido completamente abandonado.

Un extraño sonido provino dentro de la tienda principal donde ondeaban las banderas del imperio mecidas por la brisa, se apresuro a echar un vistazo. cauteloso y ágil, escondido por el manto de la noche. Descorrió un poco la tela de la entrada para divisar a una sombra que esculcaba entre los pergaminos de estrategia que contenían todos los movimientos del enemigo y los planes para el contra ataque .al descubrir al intruso, Se apresuro a desenvainar su katana, que al deslizarse por la funda, hizo un fino sonido metálico que advirtió al ladrón de un posible ataque por la espalda,

-QUIEN ERES? ,MUÉSTRATE!- amenazo fiero y decido a defender aquellos documentos tan importantes.

La sombra que seguía quieta y sin perturbar ,se incorporo lentamente con los rollos de pergamino entre sus finas manos, y giro para encarar a su oponente, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la entrada de la tienda semi abierta ,alumbro el rostro familiar del ladrón, derrepente la pieza faltante de la escena en el establo estaba completa.

-fuiste tan iluso al bajar la guardia con respecto a tus sospechas,.- respondió, -la culpa es tuya por confiar en mi.- , una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a curvarse en sus delicados labios,

Ranma enmudeció, inseguro por primera vez en su vida, la mano que sostenía la empuñadura de su katana tembló por un momento, una vez mas la ira se concentraba en la boca de su estomago para luego recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, era una sensación que apenas estaba acostumbrándose a sentir, pero esta vez llego realmente dolorosa, dañándole como un agijon, envenenado de traición.. no podía comprender todo aquello y le miro con verdadera cólera, sentía que era capaz de matarlo al instante por el odio y la indignación que le producía su deslealtad para quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia. quiso tomar impulso para enterrarle su katana en el pecho y causarle una muerte instantánea por maldito traidor, pero fue incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro, el chocolate de sus ojos se lo impidió, aquellos que cuyo brillo eclipsaban a los luminares del firmamento, que deslumbraban si los apreciabas aunque fuera por un instante, coronados en una hilera de largas y rizadas pestañas.

-¨!esos malditos ojos!¨¨ -. Penso turbado. recordó haberse encontrado antes en una situación similar. Pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada para escapar de ellos.

El soldado de cabellos azulados se acerco peligrosamente , sosteniendo su mirada en todo momento,aquello le erizo la piel, trago saliva al sentir la suavidad de sus delicadas manos, despojándole de su arma sin encontrar resistencia, sus movimientos eran lentos y casi seductores. como una cobra venenosa hipnotizando a su presa. el traidor Empuño el arma con firmeza y acto seguido se la encajo sin piedad en su costado ,rompiéndole las costillas, perforando su piel, y sus pulmones.

-MALDITO TENDO!- Se despertó incorporándose de golpe casi brincando de su saco de dormir. Respiraba con verdadera dificultad, grandes gotas de frio sudor resbalaban por su frente y su corazón latía desbocado queriendo salir de su pecho,

-fue ... una pesadilla.- dijo para si. Ahora separando la verdad de la ficción, estaba en su tienda, no en los establos. Miro su costado que no tenia rastros de alguna herida grave, Se llevo la mano derecha a su cabeza y se dejo recostar de nuevo, recordando lo sucedido aquella tarde.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\flash back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-TODOS PROCEDAN A DESVESTIRSE Y DEJAR SUS PERTENENCIAS FRENTE A USTEDES! ES UNA ORDEN!-

camino cauteloso entre las filas con su mano lista para desenvainar su legendaria katana, sospechando de cada uno de sus soldados,

Daisuke y Shi-fu revisaban todas las pertenencias.

La mayoría de los hombres ya se encontraban completamente desnudos.. menos uno.. que se situaba como fría estatua al final de las filas..

Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, por un momento temió llegar donde el soldado . Sus pasos fueron inconscientemente mucho mas lentos.. retardando la confrontación con el joven que aun vestía por completo sus ropas.

-¨ no... Tendo¨¨-cuplicaba en su mente que no fuera el.. Ranma jamas lo diría en voz alta, pero tenia que admitir que se había sentido orgulloso especialmente por haber hecho del muchacho un soldado capaz y talentoso. Todo este tiempo entrenándole le dio oportunidad de apreciar el esfuerzo constante y la tenacidad del joven por superar toda prueba y entrenamiento impuesto. Se sabia admirado y respetado por su dicipulo, y el respetaba su perseverancia. Y aunque nunca bajaba sus estándares y su forma tan exigente de conseguir buenos resultados. Toda sospecha inicial para con Tendo había desaparecido casi por completo, el chico era ingenuo, pero audaz, era el mas bajo de estatura, pero también el mas rápido. Seguía siendo extraño en algunas costumbres que observaba en el, pero nada digno de acusarle de espía o traidor... hasta ahora.

Por mas lento que trato de andar, finalmente se situó frente al soldado que tenia la vista en el suelo, y su flequillo cubría sus ojos y frente.

-POR QUE NO ACATAS MIS ORDENES TENDO?.

El silencio tenso a todos a su alrededor.

Akane no quería ser descubierta, no ahí. No frente a el. Perder su dignidad... no completar su misión siendo descubierta como una mujer en el ejercito por el capitán al que tanto admiraba, era lo ultimo que le ocurriría en la vida así que tomo una desicion. ¨si de todos modos e de morir, prefiero que sea como un hombre¨ pensó.

-CONTÉSTAME TENDO!- exigió el capitán , con incertidumbre en los ojos.

Akane no le encaro, su mirada seguía fija en algún lugar del suelo. -he sido yo.- respondio en un hilo de voz.

-q..QUE HAS DICHO TENDO?- Ranma trataba de mantener su compostura, aquella actitud imponente se sentía flaquear dentro de si, de todos los hombres en su batallón había tenido que ser precisamente el, de quien irónicamente había desconfiado en un principio y ahora tenia una especie de relación maestro-aprendiz. El sentimiento de traición le nublo la mente. Impidiéndole razonar con cordura. Le alzo por el cuello de sus ropas con violencia. Buscando una respuesta diferente del joven.

-e dicho... que ..e sido yo.- su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse y sus ojos se llenaban de aquel gesto tan poco varonil que tanto caracterizaba al soldado. Lagrimas, estúpidas y débiles lagrimas en los ojos de un hombre que había sido entrenado para la guerra!¨ Solo tendo haría algo tan idiota como querer llorar.¨ pensó furioso el capitán.

El rostro de Ranma enrojeció furioso, sus venas saltaron a cada lado se sus cienes y su respiración se acompaso al ritmo de la ira que lo consumía, una que nadie le había inspirado en sus 19 años de vida. Salvo este joven de cabellos azulados que ahora traicionaba no solo a su tropa sino a el. Su maestro y capitán.

No lo pensó ni 2 veces, le dio un golpe al estomago, con una fuerza tal que le tiro al suelo, Akane sabia defenderse, pero no hizo nada por evitar el golpe, la multitud se hizo aun lado, sin poder reaccionar de ninguna manera, toda traición era castigada con la muerte y el capitán era quien decidía el método y los términos.

Desenvaino su espada y la alzo recordándose así mismo que era su deber, que nada de lo que le había enseñado ni el tiempo que paso acerca del muchacho importaban ahora que este confeso su crimen.

Akane se incorporo, quería morir orgullosa, erguida, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus lagrimas y su dolor, para que con su muerte trajera algo de honor a su familia, y que su capitán viera que su labor de entrenarle no había sido en vano, de algún modo, ahora le era de gran importancia lo que el pudiera pensar de su persona. Entonces reunió coraje para verlo una vez mas, frente a frente, para recordar lo dichosa que habia sido bajo el agridulce yugo de su entrenamiento, donde descubrió que podía ser mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba y todo gracias a el. Era una deuda que nunca podría pagar. Sostuvo su mirada, con la cabeza en alto, dispuesta a lidiar con la muerte a manos de su maestro.. Ranma se sintió desafiado, encontrándose una vez mas en la mirada de Keshi Tendo. Como en aquel accidente entrenando, donde fue atrapado por el brillo de sus desconcertantes ojos chocolate, que solo sacaban lo peor de el.

-NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, NO ...TE ATREVAS A MIRARME TENDO!-alzo su mano para abofetear al joven , pero Daisuke se apresuro a detenerle.

-Ranma,! no estas pensando razonablemente, aun no tenemos evidencia de que Tendo haya sido el culpable.- le dijo sosteniendo a su amigo con fuerza.

-suéltame! Daisuke, siempre sospeche de el.- trato de liberarse del agarre de su amigo,

-Que significa esto!?- exclamo Shi-fu. Escrutador, y metiche hasta el cansancio, -si ya sospechaba del soldado por que no lo aniquilo desde el principio?

Ranma recupero un poco su compostura para enfrentar la critica del consejero imperial, si no manejaba la situación, su rango podía ser retirado con una desfavorable carta para el emperador.

-E estado vigilandole de cerca, en un entrenamiento especial para observarle mejor, hasta ahora creí que era de fiar,. Excuso el capitán. Mirando con desdén a su discipulo.

-Nunca creí en la elección de su padre para dirigir este regimiento!, aun es muy joven e inexperto para proceder ante esta clase de situaciones, sin siquiera saberlo se a encargado de entrenar a un espía del ejercito de Tanaka! que cosa mas indignarte!... solo espere a que el emperador lea mi informe y lo retiraran de su cargo! no es mas que un niño que juega a ser un capitán.

Si había algo que le afectaba sobre manera era ser herido en el orgullo, y ese no era un buen momento para criticas.

-no tendrá que escribir ningún reporte.- blandió de nuevo su espada,.

\- terminare con esto de una buena vez.- Ranma alzo el arma para aniquilar a su dicipulo cuando Daisuke se interpuso en su camino, protegiendo al soldado con las manos extendidas.

-APARTATE.!-ordeno.

-Disculpe la intromisión- Hibiki salio también a la defensa del acusado.

\- si los documentos fueron robados durante la tarde no pudo ser Keshi, el estaba con nosotros.

Kuno y Mousse salieron para defender de igual manera a su compañero.

-Es verdad Saotome... d..digo capitán, Tendo estaba con nosotros, no hay manera de que haya hurtado los planos de estrategia si fueron robados durante la hora libre.

Kuno había sido convencido por Ryoga de defender a Keshi alegando que era su deber como Líder de la ¨division especial¨y este se tomaba sus deberes de liderazgo muy, muy enserio.

-Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse.- susurro Akane, asombrada y conmovida por la defensa de sus compañeros.

-Creo que es una desicion precipitada, tal vez esta in cubriendo a alguien mas. Ranma tu eres el capitán, debes investigar antes de dar una sentencia.

La ira de Ranma se fue a pagando con las palabras de su amigo, había perdido por completo la razón, el sentirse traicionado por Tendo.

Pues se trataba algo con lo que no sabia lidiar, que lo sacaba de sus casillas y le hacia sentir una decepción exasperante.

Volviendo en si, volteo su vista hacia el joven acusado, confundido e indefenso como un borrego que va directo al matadero, vaya escena que se había armado y encima protagonizada por el!. Se sintió avergonzado por su forma de proceder.

-Entonces sera mejor inspeccionarlo. Todas sus pertenencias. Y su tienda.-

-Lo haré yo mismo, no te preocupes.- Daisuke se apresuro a contestar,

Ranma asintió -Investigare a los demás, mientras tanto...estará recluido en el establo, de no aparecer un culpable para mañana temprano, se realizara una ceremonia de sepukku.-

akane busco la mirada del capitán mientras era atada por las muñecas, y llevada a los establos pero Ranma evadió sus ojos a toda costa, por que temía que si los veía de nuevo ,pudiera perder los estribos en otra escena de odio irracional.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\fin del flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

el capitán soltó un pesado suspiro de cansancio, al recordar todo lo sucedido, paso cada segundo del día investigando el robo de los documentos, pero no se encontró otro sospechoso, y no había ni rastro de aquellos papeles,

\- ¨ahora mismo podrían estar a manos del enemigo¨- pensó frustrado.

Constantes pesadillas habían perturbado su sueño impidiéndole descansar bien, y Tendo protagonizo cada una de ellas, a unas horas del amanecer. El destino de su discipulo estaba sellado, tendría que morir. Y el no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza se situo dentro de si. Habia matado ya a miles de soldados, castigado a traidores, desmembrado cuerpos y cabezas como todo un samurai de respeto.. pero solo de pensar en la muerte del joven Tendo, aquel muchacho de curiosas contradicciones, hacían que su interior experimentara las emociones mas intensas desconocidas y confusas de toda su vida .. como la ira el desconcierto.. y la preocupación.

-quizá sea mejor que muera- trato de convencerse a si mismo una y otra vez...-tal vez esto que no me deja dormir, muera con el.-

/

a unos kilómetros al norte, el ejercito enemigo esperaba instrucciones del general Soichiro, quien había recibido los planos del batallón enemigo, a manos de un ninja contratado por su padre.

-buen trabajo Sasuke, no eres tan inútil después de todo.- decía desplegando los documentos en la mesa,

-tuviste dificultades para robarlos?.-

-fue pan comido señor , el capitán saotome a estado muy distraído entrenando especialmente a un soldado en particular-.

-¨especialmente¨ dices?- ese ranma no es mas que un arrogante imbécil, y ahora la condena sobre su tonto ejercito de aldeanos caerá por su descuido.

-A quien estaba entrenando Sasuke?.-

.- a un hijo de Tendo señor.-

-A UN TENDO?!.. ya veo... la historia hace lo que mejor sabe hacer y ahora se repite..-

-a que se refiere mi señor?-

-veras sasuke, hace años cuando mi padre aun era un aprendiz de samurai se dio lugar una de las disputas mas grandes entre clanes, y el de mi padre pudo haberlo ganado de no ser por la unión de los clanes de Saotome y Tendo, quienes fueron entrenados en una diciplina china de combate libre..

desde entonces hemos rivalizado en todo, mi padre y su padre, yo y ese desgraciado de Ranma. ahora es mi oportunidad de demostrarle que soy superior, me alegra que el heredero Tendo también se encuentre entre sus tropas, así podre deshacerme de ambos en un solo tiro.-

Miro con maldad los documentos robados,

-y ahora que sabemos sus movimientos ..creo que seria muy descortés de mi parte no pasar a saludarlo de sorpresa no es así Sasuke.?-

el ninja se estremeció de miedo al escuchar la amenaza en su voz.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akane se encontraba atada de manos con una soga atada con fuerza a una de las columnas del establo, había llorado sola por horas, recordando su hogar y a su familia, despidiéndose de ellos en su mente y deseando que las noticias de su trágica muerte no llegaran a sus oídos, incluso pensó en sus compañeros, Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse con quienes se había encariñado en el poco tiempo compartido con ellos, le daban humor a todos esos días de intenso entrenamiento.. y después. Casi como un lugar reservado en su mente.. pensó en su capitán..

¨no te e traicionado, nunca lo haría¨ como deseo gritarle aquellas palabras al ser cuestionada sobre su inocencia. Habia pasado tanto tiempo siendo entrenada por el, que aunque el hombre nunca dijera nada ya sentía que tenían una especie de lazo o amistad.

se sentía celosa de Daisuke quien parecía ser la única persona que le conocía mejor que nadie.. recordó como había abogado por ella y la llevo al establo...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\flash back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

el rubio procedió a atarla con cuidado de no lastimara, la fragancia que el chico desprendía era realmente agradable, a un hermoso y apacible campo de rosas, su expresión siempre era cordial y serena, Akane se ruborizo, nunca estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de el como para notar que el chico era muy muuuy atractivo y dulce.. su delicadeza le hacia recordar un poquito a Kasumi, quien siempre se la pasaba sonriendo despreocupada de todo lo que hubiera fuera de su cocina y su hogar.

-discúlpame..te e lastimado?-pregunto

aquello esparció sus pensamientos por el aire . -he..no.. no te preocupes.- musito un poco confundida.

-por cierto, tendrás que perdonarlo.. el realmente no se comporta asi.-

akane puso una cara de interrogación.

-hablo de Ranma, se que puede ser muy rudo y exigente... pero quiero que sepas que nunca lo había visto tan iracundo...creo que percibe algo en ti ... que no sabe descifrar y por eso se exaspera.-

el joven nunca retiraba su sonrisa casual y su semblante tranquilo, procedió a asegurarse de que el golpe al estomago de la chica no había sido grave.- le gusta tener el control , después de todo ahora es capitán y es un puesto de muchísima responsabilidad, y aun que es el samurai mas capaz que conozco..el sigue siendo un muchacho.

Akane solo se limitaba a escucharlo curiosa.. como es que sabia tanto acerca de el? Y encima le llamaba por su nombre! sin usar algún honorifico!

-el que te echaras la culpa del robo confirmo todas mis sospechas- el joven guardo los ungüentos y las vendas utilizadas en una bolsa de tela. - me dirías quien eres enverad?- soltó la pregunta como si fuera algo bastante fácil de responder. La chica se tenso, nerviosa y asustada.

-yo.. no se a que te refieres.- desconfió de pronto e inconscientemente de soltó del suave contacto de sus manos, y se apresuro a pensar lo peor.

El rubio soltó una risita. - No te asustes no te haré daño, yo no soy un bruto como esos machotes ridículos, si se dieran cuenta de que una chica esta entre nosotros no tardarían en aprovecharse de ti... no te ofendas eres hermosa pero no me atraen las chicas.- siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, despreocupado.

-d...de...DE DONDE SACAS QUE SOY UNA CHICA!- Akane saco su altivez a relucir, y le encaro desafiante.

Daisuke le tapo la boca con suavidad

-Shh! si lo dices en voz alta te descubrirán y habrá otro motivo para que quieran matarte.-

Akane seguía inquisidora y desconfiada, y bajo la voz – por si no lo sabes soy 100% hombre!-dijo engrosando mucho mas su voz y golpeando su pecho con fuerza.

Daisuke sonreía divertido - bueno... me llamo la atención que durante una semana pedías muchos permisos para ir al baño durante el entrenamiento... pero que yo recuerde los hombres no sangran mensualmente.- saco la lengua a modo de burla

.-a petición de Ranma te seguí para investigar y te encontré lavando compresas en el rio.

La joven se enrojeció de vergüenza al recordar que su periodo la había sorprendido en medio del entrenamiento, no había previsto ese ligero detalle ¨femenino¨

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO! NO DEBERÍAS ESPIAR ASÍ A LOS DEMÁS!-atino a darle una fuerte patada mandándolo al piso.

El chico se incorporo sobandose la zona afectada,- jejej bueno, para ser una chica eres realmente fuerte.

ella se sonrojo, de nuevo emergía su ser tan poco femenino y violento, se relajo un poco al ver que el joven no trato por nada devolverle la ofensa.

-tranquila no le e dicho a nadie, a Ranma le reporte que se trataba de indigestión.- rió burlón

de nuevo sintió muchísima vergüenza pero por la idea de que ¨el capitán¨ fuera notificado de una situación mucho mas vergonzosa sobre su persona.

-como te atreves a decirle algo así! que vergüenza!-procedió a intentar golpearlo.

\- Hey! tranquila! tranquila!- puso sus manos a la vista tratando de transmitir calma.- en realidad no hace falta saber eso para darse cuenta de que se trata de una señorita la que se oculta bajo ese traje de entrenamiento...- con cuidado alzo su mentón y centro su atención en sus ojos, Akane quedo como petrificada por el gesto, su experiencia con el sexo opuesto era nula y ahora recibía lo que le parecía una caricia varonil...

-tus ojos te delatan-

-m..mis ojos?'-

-no se como explicarlo... has escuchado que son las ventanas del alma?-

akane asintió levemente.

-los demás no lo ven del mismo modo que yo ,dado que soy mas sensible en ese aspecto-. Hizo un guiño en complicidad.- pero basta con verlos para percibir la esencia de una mujer.

¨Demonios!¨ pensó la chica, de las épocas por las que había tenido que pasar..¿ por que era justamente en el ejercito donde se ruborizaba mas?, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.. nunca fue ni un poco femenina.. pero era justo en el ejercito donde podía ser ella misma y sin darse cuenta.. sus sutiles encantos de mujer habian empezado a emerger de forma natural y sin esforzarse.

-me impresiona lo distraídos que pueden ser todos,- comento Daisuke – sin embargo se que traes confundido a uno que otro soldado.- el joven rió con ganas.

Akane no sabia a que se refieria, pero dejo de fingir su voz, dejando salir las suaves notas de su garganta-

-mi nombre es Akane Tendo ...tengo 16 años y vine para impedir que mi padre enfermo muriera en batalla...no fui yo quien robo esos papeles..solo no quería morir como una mujer sin dignidad y menos frente al capitán, a quien le debo todo lo que ahora se y siempre fue mi sueño aprender-

Daisuke se asombro, pues comprendió que la jovencita que tenia frente a el no era otra que la prometida de su amigo,

¨mira si es curioso el destino¨ pensó para si esbozando una sonrisa.

-me recuerdas a la madre de Ranma.- despeino un poco el flequillo de la chica como si de una niña se tratase. - es fuerte igual que tu.

-hace cuanto que lo conoces?- pregunto la chica.

-Desde que eramos niños. El siempre a estado conmigo apoyándome cuando mas lo e necesitado.- Su mirada se perdió en algún recuerdo que ella no pudo comprender. El muchacho recobro el hilo de la situación y le volvió a mirar apoyando la mano en el hombro de la joven.

-te prometo por mi honor que buscare evidencia de que no has sido tu, y no divulgare tu secreto,-

-en especial al capitán- suplico la chica. El joven asintió incorporándose dispuesto a irse para cumplir su promesa.

-disculpe.. señor.-

-puedes decirme Daisuke.- consintió el joven de ojos esmeralda

-d..Daisuke.. por que.. por que haces esto?-

-Solo digamos que estoy a favor del destino.- el chico le guiño un ojo, y se fue dándole un aire enigmático.

enigmático... Esa era la palabra correcta para describir a tan extraño y apuesto muchacho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\find el flash back\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

el alba se asomaba entre los montes del paisaje, y las aves canturreaban celebrando el nuevo dia,

pero en los oídos de algunos ocupantes de aquel campamento aquello solo significaba la muerte...

tanto Ranma como Daisuke se habían empeñado en encontrar evidencia de que el joven Tendo no era el verdadero culpable del robo sin tener éxito.

Incluso ¨¨la división especial¨¨ había agotado todo intento de abogar por el soldado. Pero al llegar la hora señalada no había mas que el testimonio del chico acusándose de aquello, y con la suprema intervención del consejero imperial Shi-fu. No había otra alternativa de proceder, que acatar la sentencia...

Akane subió a un peldaño de madera para que todos le apreciaran bien, fue atada de rodillas para asegurar una posición grácil al morir, y como compañero de ceremonia eligió a Hibiki en quien había puesto toda su confianza como buen amigo y compañero desde que este compartió con ella sus alimentos.

Las ropas blancas de la chica, típicas del sepukku, le daban un aspecto casi fantasmal, su piel pálida por el miedo,y las ojeras purpura de no haber conciliado el sueño en toda la noche le producían un escalofrió a los soldados que eran obligados a contemplar la escena que era una tremenda y honorable manifestación de honor y dignidad cuando se sentenciaba a muerte,

el mensajero del emperador quedo inconforme con el método elegido por Saotome, el hubiera preferido la eliminación instantanea del soldado por traidor, pero el capitán insistía en dejar a Tendo sellar su destino por si solo incluso le dio oportunidad de escribir un poema póstumo .El cual akane dedico a su familia en especial a su padre.

La chica miro vacía hacia la multitud, y luego reverencio a los ofendidos, todo el batallón imperial y sus lideres.. Daisuke, el mensajero imperial y por supuesto, a su Capitán.

desenvaino la katana corta, y con movimientos pausados la limpio con un retazo de tela blanca, el compás de unos tambores acompañaban la escena que nunca era agradable de ver,

derrepente, Ranma sintió un escalofrió, en el momento en que el joven enterrara el arma en sus entrañas no habría vuelta atrás, y toda esa conmosion se emociones internas se apagarían alfin. sin embargo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así y su rodilla comenzó a moverse rapido debido a la ansiedad,

Daisuke sentía el peso de la responsabilidad en las promesas hechas a la jovencita que estaba aputno de quitarse la vida, y presa de la desesperación por salvarla resolvió hacer lo que creía mejor para detener aquella ceremonia sin importarle la petición de la chica.

-Ranma.- se apresuro a susurrar -... Tendo no fue quien robo los pergaminos,.

Ranma le miro con desesperación, pero su cuerpo luchaba por guardar la calma.

-que sabes al respecto!.-

-Tendo...es... una..-

no pudo terminar la frase, pues la ceremonia se vio abrupta mente interrumpida por el estruendoso grito de la guerra que se acercaba amenazadora a ellos, con los hombres de Soichiro cabalgando a toda velocidad empuñando las armas listos para matarlos a todos,

-una emboscada! grito Shi-fu aterrado.

Efectivamente, los planos habían sido robados, pero no a manos del joven que se encontraba apunto de quitarse la vida, puesto que el verdadero responsable aprovecho todo el circo que se armo alrededor de Tendo para entregar de inmediato al enemigo los planes de batalla, y orquestar un ataque sorpresa.

Todos los soldados tomaron sus armas aprisa, dispuestos a defender a como diera lugar y a como las capacidades adquiridas en el periodo deentrenamiento pudiera permitirles. Daisuke aprovecho aquel alboroto para llegar hasta la chica, y desatandole lo mas rápido que pudo se dirigió a ella ..

-HUYE! AHORA!

el miedo se apodero la joven, quien depronto vio a todos pelear en cámara lenta, espada contra espada, todos los novatos enfrentándose contra el temible ejercito del clan Tanaka...fuego.. gritos, sangre.. violencia, a donde quiera que volteara en su máximo esplendor ,sin ninguna clase de censura. La crueldad de la guerra se desplegaba ante sus ojos enseñándole la crudeza y la fragilidad de la vida... odio y destrucción devorándolo todo a su paso. La vida real.

Ningún entrenamiento por mas duro que fuera la había preparado para lo que contemplaba al tratar de escabullirse entre explosiones y cadáveres, corrió a los establos en llamas para salvar a los corceles, y tomando a uno por la silla de montar se subió a toda prisa para uir de aquel lugar espeluznante.. desde la altura a la que ahora se encontraba pudo ver al capitán peleando majestuosamente... cuantos hombres tendría al asecho? 2...4.. 5 hombres! las espadas chocaban y el muchacho giraba con rapidez, empujando, atacando... fuerte y valeroso, un sexto llego por detrás suyo propinándole un fuerte golpe y así uno mas aprovecho para clavarle un cuchillo en el costado,

la chica soltó un grito de batalla, derrepente el coraje domino su cuerpo y guió sus acciones, todo lo aprendido no seria en vano!, cabalgo rápido alzando su katana hasta llegar donde el capitán, y lucho con el hombro a hombro, nunca había matado a nadie, pero no se detuvo a pensar ni un instante cuando se vio obligada a hacerlo, lo hizo sin piedad, apoderada y aguerrida, ágil y fuerte como nunca lo había sido.

Ese día Akane sintió que dejaba de ser simplemente una mujer con talento para las artes marciales y se transformo en una verdadera guerrera samurai.

La pelea se prolongo, y los contrincantes parecían no acabarse nunca, pero ella seguía enérgica contraatacando sin parar, hasta que sintió a sus espaldas como se desplomaba Saotome, revido a la herida en su costado... derribo a su atacante, y se apresuro a cargarle en sus espaldas, corrió con todas sus fuerzas adentrándose en el bosque ,siguiendo la corriente del rio, en busca de un refugio seguro donde dejar a su capitán, siendo perseguida por mas soldados enemigos.. siguió hasta quedar sin aliento, aguantando el peso del musculoso hombre sobre si, pero su camino se corto al toparse con el limite de la corriente, en una cascada abismal. Los hombres se acercaban con rapidez, amenazadores, listos a matar.

-capitán perdóneme- le quito algunas piezas de la armadura lo mas rápido posible y se lanzo abrasándolo fuerte hacia el precipicio que desembocaba en el gran y oscuro lago.

Los enemigos cesaron en sus intentos por seguirles, aquello era una muerte segura, pensaron, y se retiraron del lugar,

pasaron unos largos segundos sumergidos, la chica hizo todo lo que pudo para deshacerse del resto de la armadura que impedia que salieran a flote. Las prisas y la desesperación, no le dejaron notar el ¨ligero cambio¨ que se había suscitado en su capitán, no fue hasta que emergió de las aguas llevándolo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se ahogase.. que se descubrió sujetando el cuerpo de una despampanante mujer inconsciente de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

-U...UNA MUJER!?

fin del capitulo 4

notas de la autora:

como siempre escribiendo a las prisas jajajja discúlpenme si me tarde un poquillo pero me llego muchisimo trabajo :( y también tuve un bloqueo mental jajaja pues sin mas que decirss los dejo con este capitulo espero que les guste ! estoy tan feliz por sus comentarios y sus aportes para hacer esta historia mas atractiva ;) los quierouu !

alix: hola hola! jajaj como que nuestras mentes estan conectadas! creeme que en mi bosquejo de la historia tengo muchas de las situaciones que me sugieres ;) muchas gracias por tus opiniones ! pronto veremos algunas de esas cositas y hasta un poco mas jujujuj

mary 57: casi lloro de emocion con tu comentario ! estoy super feliz de que te guste! jajaj yo tambien amo a daisuke! e querido introducir mas de el en este capitulo.. ahora lo veremos como un aliado para akane... lo que me gusta de el es q no es metiche y deja que las cosas fluyan entre estos 2 muyayos jajaja tomare en cuenta tus opiniones ;) hay algunas cosillas romanticonas que me estoy pensando meter. muchas gracias por seguir el fic! espero que este capitulo te guste ;) que lo hice con mucho amorss .

azulmita: gracias por leer! un abraso! :)

sailorartalf: porsupuesto que la continuare! no descansare hasta terminarla buajajaj no e anunciado que tan seguido publicare.. pero me e esforzado mucho por que las actualizaciones no tarden mucho.. yo tambien se lo que es esperar lentamente una historia jejeje gracias por leer! un abraso!

lita paz: que emoción leerte cada capitulo! estoy tan feliz de que te guste la historia :') gracias por tus comentarios ! abrasos de oso para ti!

maar sejmet: muchas gracias por leer! :) un abraso!


	5. cuando los muros se derrumban

-calma! Repitelo una vez mas..estuviste apunto de suicidarte... lograste escapar de la emboscada..y estas... con una mujer inconsciente... que podría ser.. el capitán Saotome!... no es algo para perder la cabeza verdad?-

Akane se propino algunas leves cachetadas para despabilarse.. se había tenido que replantear los impactantes acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en ese, el día mas inusual de toda su vida.

Su piel se erizaba de Tan solo de recrear mentalmente esas crueles y brutales escenas, explosiones y sangre por doquier.. recordó aquel momento critico cuando vio desde su corcel, como atacaban a su capitán, cuando algo estallo dentro de si y ceso de huir para salvarse a si misma ,adentrándose en las fauces de la tempestad, luchando airada y poderosa.. y después salvando la vida de ese "ser" quien creía conocer..

dirigió su vista hacia la mujer pelirroja que yacía inconsciente y tendida boca arriba a unos metros de ella...se sentía verdaderamente confundida al respecto.

Sin embargo,cualquier sentimiento de asombro o sorpresa tendrían que esperar hasta que pudiera controlar por completo la situación.

Aquel "ser" estaba herido, y no iba a sentarse a pensar en el por que de la extraña metamorfosis mientras este se desangraba.. lavo muy bien los cortes en su piel antes de empalmaras con hojas medicinales y vendarlas muy bien con tela rasgada de sus propias ropas.. en unos minutos la hemorragia se controlo y las posibilidades de muerte se disiparon.

Akane miro el rostro de la joven mujer, su gesto durmiente y apacible era bello sin duda, aquellos rasgos no eran mas que una versión mas fina y delicada de los del apuesto capitán, Akane se sonrojo ante la idea de tenerlo durmiendo frente a ella, imagino su mentón, sus cejas prominentes y su musculatura varonil e inconscientemente acaricio la suave frente de la joven mientras apartaba su flequillo para apreciarle mejor.

Pero aquel gesto fue bruscamente interrumpido por una fuerte mano blanca que le impidió continuar.

-donde estamos- se le escucho decir , con una voz agotada y evidentemente femenina.

Akane decidió pronto ser prudente y guardar su propia identidad, resolviéndose seguir como keshi hasta donde fuera seguro serlo.

-estamos en una cueva no muy lejos del campamento, logramos escapar de la emboscada.-respondo guardando la compostura.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse por su cuenta haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el agonizante dolor de la herida en su costado. - no debiste sacarme de ahí, soy el capitán... tenia que quedarme con mi ejercito! y de ser necesario morir con honor defendiendoles!- parecía que sus palabras salían a duras penas de sus labios, le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo poder moverse.

logro mantenerse en pie, pero su cuerpo temblaba a causa de sus heridas.

\- no perdamos tiempo...debemos ir y seguir luchando-. al no ver respuesta del joven soldado, ranma tomo fuerza para gritar con autoridad, como siempre lo hacia.

-ES UNA ORDEN!

Akane estaba completamente pasmada, la joven pelirroja se refería asi misma como un hombre, lo que confirmaba que se trataba del mismísimo Saotome.. el tonto parecía no haberse percatado de su cambio y encima de todo, insistía en volver donde probablemente todo estaba en fuego y ruinas!

-NO!.- musito con firmeza

Ranma le miro incrédulo-que... has dicho Tendo?-

-DIJE QUE NO IREMOS!-exclamo la peliazul con un enojo creciente en su tono de voz.

ninguno de sus subordinados habían osado nunca contrariarle, todos le temían y respetaban, incluso Tendo en algún momento del tiempo, pero aquel trato de absoluto respeto pareció disiparse .. ahora le hablaba con seguridad, como si fuese su igual, equivocando por completo su posición de aprendiz, dándose el atrevimiento de ponerse a su nivel.

-POR SI NO LO AS NOTADO SIQUIERA! ESTAS GRAVEMENTE HERIDO! TU HONOR Y TERQUEDAD NO SALVARAN A AQUELLOS QUE QUEDEN EN EL CAMPAMENTO! NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ HASTA QUE MEJORES Y ENTONCES VOLVEREMOS!... Y SI NO QUIERES AGRADECERME POR HABERTE SALVADO, LO MÍNIMO QUE DEBERÍAS HACER ES EXPLICARME LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!-

Akane casi gruñía de desesperación, estaba harta de lo absurdo e inconveniente que podía resultar aveces "el concepto del honor" hasta el punto de que la vida de un hombre valeroso se perdiera solo por mantenerlo.

ranma se dejo caer al suelo vencido por el asombro y el dolor, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. solamente una persona en su vida le había infundado verdadera intimidación, y era su propia madre... pero el soldado emanaba un aura dominante por no decir mandona que en su vulnerable estado de salud le era imposible refutar sus argumentos.

-que rayos es lo que tengo que explicarte!?- alcanzo a responder molesto.

Akane se acerco un poco, tomándole de lo que quedaba de su obi, abriéndolo de par en par mostrando un voluminoso pecho femenino. -esto!.

el rostro de la pelirroja se descompuso en verdadero espanto, y se cubrió de inmediato.

-yo... esto.. - tosió un poco para recobrar dignidad- no te emociones Tendo, no es lo que piensas.

Akane se sonrojo avergonzada por el comentario de mal gusto, -"emocionarme" yo? Mas bien estoy asustado! que rayos se supone que eres?

La chica Ranma frunció el ceño maldiciendo para sus adentros aquella situación, ni siquiera sabia por que le afectaba de manera especial que tendo supiera sobre su estado. Aquello era mas que vergonzoso, en extremo denigrante.

-me has quitado mi armadura- reprocho

-tu armadura.. tiene que ver con todo esto?- la joven recordó que la usaba completa en momentos peculiares, especialmente cuando llovia.

-reunela toda y consigue un poco de agua caliente...entonces te lo explicare..- dijo con resignación.

/

Le costo varias horas encontrar todas las piezas, buceo dentro del lago y subió de nuevo colina arriba donde nacía la cascada para reunir las primeras piezas que le quito, cuando aun era un valeroso.. y apuesto hombre inconsciente.

Meneo su cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerse de los constantes pensamientos que ahora la abrumaban, El sonrojo de la pobre Akane no desaparecía... quizá debía estar preocupada por cosas mas serias.. pero constantemente se arrepentía de lo altanera e impulsiva que había sido con el, aunque aquello resulto efectivo para hacerle desistir en sus intentos de ir a morir en vano. Solo por honor.

Y ahora estaba herido... en una cueva... con ella... "SOLOS". De inmediato se dio una cachetaDa bien merecida. Su mente no la dejaba en paz. Aparentar ser un hombre nunca resulto tan dificil.

Termino de reunir todas las partes de la armadura y se dirigió de nuevo a su encuentro, el ,ella o lo que fiera se las había arreglado para tomar unas pocas bayas de los arbustos mas próximos, e incluso hizo una fogata...

"militares", pensó para si.. "nunca aceptan quedarse estáticos"

siguiendo las instrucciones de supervivencia de su capitán, Recolecto mas provisiones, consiguió mas leña, construyo algunas trampas alrededor e incluso fabrico un arco y unas cuantas flechas para defenderse si les descubrían e improviso un contenedor con la pechera de acero, donde puso a calentar el agua.

Al estar a una temperatura considerable, La joven pelirroja se hecho el agua caliente encima, de pronto y como por arte de magia, aquel escultural cuerpo femenino adopto la figura masculina e imponente del capitán que ella conocía..

el chico se mantenía estático, con su cuerpo descansando sobre las paredes de la cueva, acostumbrado al cambio, fastidiado incluso.. dejando entrever que aquello era algo que lo acompañaba desde hace tiempo.

-esto que acabas de ver... no se lo contaras a nadie.- declaro el pelinegro, con su voz masculina y amenazante.

Akane volvió a sentirse intimidada. Miro al suelo para no encarar al joven frente a ella,

-yo..nunca lo haría.- un constante rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-tan solo dime... por que?

Ranma soltó un pesado suspiro, dirigió su vista fuera de la cueva, donde el ocaso teñía el cielo de tonos magenta y anaranjados, y procedió a explicarle...

-viví en la gran mansión del clan Saotome desde que nací. Mi madre fue quien se encargo de mi estricta educación como sucesor de la dinastía..escritura, arte, poesia, historia..

"un samurai aprende del honor antes de empuñar su katana" ..."solo un verdadero hombre puede suceder un poderoso clan"- era lo que siempre le oía decir..-

la expresion del joven lucia siempre apagada.. los recuerdos de su niñez no parecían ser del todo felices, akane pensó que tal vez era injusto con su madre, debido a que ella hubiese dado todo por haber crecido junto a la suya.

-quizá solo quería lo mejor para ti...

Ranma volteo hacia keshi solo un momento..

-no me malinterpretes, ella me ama a su manera, no es que este resentido o algo parecido.. es una gran mujer, le debo todo mi respeto... el día que cumplí 6 años, ella me explico que mi padre, a quien solo había visto en algunas ocasiones, vendría por mi para iniciar un entrenamiento...

no la volví a ver hasta que cumplí 17. en todo ese tiempo mi padre se dedico a instruirme en todo lo concerniente a la guerra y el combate.. podría decirse que todo lo que se es por su entrenamiento.. especialmente del combate estilo libre..

Akane sintió un respingo dentro de si, sus padres habían entrenado juntos aquella especialidad y eran legendarios guerreros de japón. Claro que solo había escuchado las historias,

-como parte del entrenamiento que mi padre me impuso fue necesario ir a entrenar a jusenkio, donde hay unos estanques malditos, si caes en uno de ellos tu cuerpo adopta la forma de lo que sea que se haya ahogado ahí...

-entiendo..- Akane pensó que quizá no era fácil para el orgulloso soldado hablar de cosas muy personales, en especial de una maldición tan desafortunada.. pero su curiosidad pudo un poco mas que ella...

-entonces.. eres un..hombre verdad?'- pregunto levemente sonrojada.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY UN HOMBRE ERES IDIOTA O QUE TENDO!? QUE CLASE DE OFENSA ES ESA?! ME TRANSFORMO EN MUJER CON EL AGUA FRIA VUELVO A LA NORMALIDAD CON AGUA CALIENTE NO ES DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER NADA CAMBIA POR QUE ADOPTE UN CUERPO TAN INCONVENIENTE YO SOY YO Y SOY UN VERDADERO HOMBRE!-

Ranma reprochaba enojado como un niño pequeño, la joven recordó las palabras de Daisuke, era verdad que era el samurai mas capaz y fiero de todo japón, pero seguía siendo un muchacho. Soltó una leve risita al descubrir una faceta nueva en su capitán, se sentía feliz de conocerle mas, de saber quien era, de donde procedía, y de compartir un secreto con el. quiza hasta encontrara una buena oportunidad para contarle el suyo..

-solo Daisuke y mi padre lo sabian...-

Akane desvió su mirada al kabuto*(casco samurai) que coronaba la pesada armadura , lo tomo entre sus manos con algo de curiosidad, tratando de entender como estaba relacionada con su maldición.

Ranma pareció adivinar sus pensamientos. -esta hecha de un metal especial,que repele el agua y evita la transformación cuando llueve o estoy expuesto al agua..mi padre mando hacerla con alquimistas expertos..

La chica le miro comprendiendo algo -tu eres el espíritu de la mujer que se aparece en el río por las noches.- declaro.

-esa estúpida historia!, por mas tarde que que intente hacerlo para no ser visto... .- el chico arrugo el ceño recordando a los curiosos que velaban toda la noche violando el toque de queda para divisar al "espíritu de la mujer de cabellos de fuego"mientras el solo intentaba darse un tranquilo baño en el río helado-

Akane no pudo contener su risa al pensar en el atolondrado de Tatewaki, y su devoción por la figura femenina del capitán,¿ de que manera reaccionaria si se enterase de la verdad? Aquello era divertido sobremanera.

Ranma se creyó objeto de burla y ceso su historia, -

-no..es gracioso- se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca.

Akane trato de contenerse para no incomodar mas al joven sin mucho éxito, ambos se miraron por un momento. dándose cuenta de que nunca habían interactuado con tanta familiaridad, de inmediato fijaron su vista a puntos contrarios. avergonzados.

-no creo que sea algo para sentirse tan mal.. no es tu culpa-atino a contestar la joven

-¿Bromeas? Como puedo dirigir a uno de los clanes samurai mas poderoso de todo japon si tengo esta maldición encima? Es una completa deshonra, si alguien mas se enterara de esto, todo el prestigio de la dinastía se vendría abajo, al ser el único heredero la responsabilidad cae sobre mis hombros...

-todos esperan algo de ti.. - agrego la chica , con la mirada perdida, recordando la frustración de su vida normal al intentar ser la mujer que su familia esperaba que fuera.

-aveces... pareciera que la tradición y el honor nos hacen mas daño que bien..yo...quisiera poder heredar el dojo de mi padre, pero ...mi "condición" no me lo permite.

Ranma le miro comprensivo creyendo que aquella "condición" a la que se refería era la de ser un hijo ilegitimo. Cuando la verdad era la propia condición de mujer lo que imposibilitaba ver su sueño realizado.

-aveces siento que no pertenezco a ningún lado por ser quien soy. El rostro de Tendo reflejaba nostalgia. Y sus ojos brillaban con la chispeante luz de la fogata que se situaba en medio de los dos.

-acaso no tienes mas familia Tendo?- pregunto Saotome con tono serio.

-mi madre murio cuando era un bebe... Se que mi padre es un buen hombre, un samurai de prestigio, pero apesar de su fama siempre prefirio la vida tranquila junto a sus hijas y manteniendo el dojo familiar

-"sus hijas"- pensó el joven de la trenza recordando el inconveniente compromiso que uniría los clanes Tendo-Saotome en uno solo , como su padre siempre había deseado..sintió que aquella charla se estaba tornando muy personal.. y pensó que lo mejor seria desviarla un poco

-dime una cosa Tendo..tu.. conoces a tus medias-hermanas?

aquella pregunta extraño a la chica, -pues si... eso creo...solo de vista.- mintió

-podrías decirme como son?- No era que estuviera realmente interesado..el joven solo sentía curiosidad, después de todo una de ellas seria su esposa. Al menos en palabra.

Akane se extraño por el repentino interés del capitán...y le miro buscando la razón de su pregunta..

Ranma, que seguía recargando su peso en las paredes de tierra, dirigió su mirada hacia fuera de la cueva, perdiendo su vista en el la noche que ya había caído sobre el espeso bosque.

-¿por que querría saber algo así?- pregunto finalmente la chica.

-ha..bueno... sucede que estoy comprometido con una de ellas..-su expresión casual no mostraba interés alguno.

La joven sintió helar su sangre...-

-que... ha dicho capitán?-

-si...quizá no lo sepas.. musito con desgana.-mi padre y el honorable señor Soun arreglaron el compromiso..con la menor de ellas me parece..-

Akane ni siquiera recordaba aquello...todo este embrollo en el que se había metido, era mucho mas importante que el absurdo compromiso en el que repentinamente se había visto envuelta unos días antes de fugarse..aquel recuerdo solo la sacaba de sus casillas, pero tal revelación le había caído con todo el peso del mundo sobre su cuerpo que se petrifico por un momento, desorbitandole ojos y mente.

-se trata de una alianza para conservar el legado de la categoría de combate.. claro todo esto se a dado sin mi consentimiento... sin embargo.. e huido del asunto por tantos años.. aun que quiera retrasarlo mas, ya no podre hacerlo...solo espero que la chica no sea inútil o fea...eso complica las cosas al momento de engendrar herederos no lo crees Tendo?- el chico de la trenza pensaba compartir una broma con su posible "cuñado" y le miro con una ligera sonrisa de lado, pero Akane no contesto...estaba verdaderamente absorta, y a su mente solo volvían breves destellos de recuerdos... la carta que había sido enviada a su hogar... el compromiso con la familia de un "amigo muy querido de su padre"...todo ese tiempo...el joven maldito frente a ella.. ese capitán que había hecho de sus días en el ejercito lo mas difíciles y maravillosos de su vida.. no era nada mas y nada menos que el hombre a quien había sido prometida en matrimonio.. se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar el creciente asombro, NO LO PODÍA CREER! la información era demasiado para ella, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la idea no le desagradaba para nada, que de hecho le angustiaba que aquello nunca pudiera ser llevado a cabo..

-tendo.. te encuentras bien?'-se veía realmente pálido con la mirada perdida y una de sus manos tapaba su boca como si fuese a punto de vomitar..-

-tengo que salir un momento! discúlpeme!-salio corriendo a toda prisa perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque, la luna llena brillaba sobre el lago reflejando sus destellos de plata, y el sonido de los animales nocturnos era dulce y fácil de escuchar..pero nada de eso importaba, ni el hermoso paisaje ni las circunstancias ni sus desesperados sentimientos recién descubiertos.. lanzo fuertes puñetazos al primer árbol con el que se topo,mientras lagrimas de impotencia mojaban sus mejillas.. golpeo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, hasta dejar un hueco en la corteza y sentir crujir una de sus manos, sin embargo ignoro el dolor..pues cualquier herida física no podría eclipsar nunca el gran hueco que se había abierto en su corazón, ella que no queria saber nada de muchachos, ella que había odiado la idea desde un principio. ESTABA PERDIDA, LOCA, INCONSCIENTE, TORPE NO!... ILUSAMENTE, ENAMORADA DE SU PROMETIDO...DE SU CAPITÁN!.y ese amor nunca iba a poder ser... solo entonces una importante frase adquirió sentido..

"si no eres capaz de lidiar con el dolor hasta que este forme parte de ti , no podrás durar ni 5 minutos al frente de un dojo, mucho menos de una guerra! "

¿que otros terribles sufrimientos había tenido que pasar su capitán para entender aquello? Sintió su estomago encogerse.,, ahora sabia que el compromiso no le hacia ninguna gracia a Saotome,.. ¿que pensaría el de ella? ! una mujer que se disfrazaba de hombre por elección era muy distinto a una metamorfosis involuntaria.. alguien tan importante y orgulloso como el ,jamás se permitiría manchar el prestigio de su clan enlazándose con una mujer con tal deshonra sobre su cabeza y de tan pocos encantos femeninos..que había optado por en listarse en el ejercito y fungido como su aprendis...su identidad reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azules era la de un hombre... y por el bien de todos había de quedarse así.. para siempre.-

-"mierda"- pensó, golpeando su puño sano sobre el suelo. Que mala jugada le había hecho el destino.. se quedo una hora ahogando su pesar, preparándose para encarar al capitán con naturalidad...

/

El fuego se hacia cada vez mas tenue.. y el silencio de la noche incomodaba a ambos jóvenes.

-nos turnaremos para hacer guardia-. Ordeno el joven capitán – puedes descansar, te sientes mas y hoy te e mantenido muy ocupado.

-no se preocupe..la indigestión pasara pronto...dijo sonrojada ante la excusa que había tenido que darle...-

-solo duerme Tendo, te despertare en un par de horas-

La joven mentiría si dijera que no estaba realmente agotada,tanto física como mentalmente.. así que obedeció las ordenes y trato de conciliar el sueño.

/

Ranma le observo detenidamente mientras dormía, en su rostro había ligeros rastros que llanto una característica tan débil y típica de el.. sus labios pequeños y delicados se encontraban ligeramente entreabiertos, una de sus manos se posaba sobre la tierra a un lado de su cabeza y la otra vendada con una férula improvisada, descansaba en su vientre, el muy torpe se la había roto.. su piel blanca reflejaba la tenue luz de la hoguera, sus ropas de sepukku se encontraban rasgadas y sucias, cubiertas de tierra y sangre, aquel atuendo le recordó que el joven estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, apenas y escuchaba en su memoria las palabras que su amigo Daisuke le había susurrado antes de que el ataque tomara lugar,

"Tendo no fue quien robo los papeles"

entonces si no había sido el por que se había culpado a si mismo? Estaría cubriendo a alguien mas?

Podría confiar en el? Acto seguido diviso la herida cuidadosamente tratada con vendaje y hojas curativas. Traidor o no.. El chico le había salvado.

"maldito Tendo... solo logras confundirme.." pensó frustrado para si, y volvió su vista hacia el muchacho de lisos cabellos azulados, el protagonista de sus extrañas pesadillas.. la sensación de alivio había suplantado al odio con que solia observarle desde que le vio por primera vez , pequeño,mallugado , torpe y cubierto de arroz.. llevo su mano a su cabeza cansada de pensar tanto.. cansada de luchar con algo que no comprendía.. cansada de cargar con tanta responsabilidad y ver mermada su capacidad solo por un joven bastardo que no pertenecía a ningún sitio.. el rostro durmiente de porcelana suspiro...

"que estas haciéndome soldado".

No paso la hora cuando Keshi se removió de un lado a otro balbuceando entre sueños, despertándose sobresaltado.

-sucede algo ?- pregunto el capitán

parecía que había tenido un mal sueño, el joven peliazul se veía realmente afectado..

-no es nada yo ...solo... yo nunca... había matado a nadie.-dijo cabizbajo soñado con su propia imagen, quitando las vidas de personas que probablemente tenían esposas e hijos.. con la conciencia carcomiendo le.

era de esperarse aquella reacción después de la primer experiencia al frente de la guerra, sintió un poco de empatia por el atormentado muchacho y trato de calmarle

-la sensación se quita con el tiempo, no pienses mas en eso- esta bien, quizá no tenia mucho tacto, uno nunca volvía a ser el mismo después de matar por primera vez, eso lo sabia muy bien.. sin embargo no era nada bueno con las palabras, así que pensó desviar los pensamientos del muchacho que se rehusaba a volver a sus visiones de odio y muerte.

-sabes Tendo, yo siempre admire a tu padre, nunca lo e visto en persona, pero las historias sobre sus peleas son increíbles. Se dice que es un hombre de verdadero respeto y honor, que dedica sus habilidades a la enseñanza en el dojo que abrió en la aldea Nerima.

La chica le miro atenta, efectivamente ,todo japón sabia las historias, pero el mas famoso de los guerreros legendarios era el general imperial, por que el capitán admiraría mas a Soun.. que había optado por una vida mas tranquila que a su propio padre que aun continuaba con una brillante carrera bélica consagrada?

-que hay de ti Tendo? Tienes una relación con el?

Akane anhelo describirle lo amoroso y consentidor que era, quería decirle que no solo había sido un excelente samurai, sino que era un hombre ejemplar en todo el sentido de la palabra, considerado y noble, atento y sensible. Pero su actuación le impidió contarle todo aquello y solo pudo limitarse a mentir, inventando una historia de solamente ser el hijo de una mujer granjera que se había involucrado con el señor Tendo. y un hijo ilegitimo por tradiciones de la época nunca era recibido en el hogar paterno por considerarlo una representación constante del pecado, una completa deshonra para los dioses y los ancestros. Solo se podía reconocer a un bastardo mediante una prueba de valor, determinada por el propio padre, y si esta era cumplida en su totalidad podía llegar a formar parte del hogar patriarcal. La mayoría de las pruebas siempre eran estratosferas y difíciles de cumplir, aquello solo acrecentaba el indice de hijos que se descarriaban, eran vendidos como esclavos de algún clan samurai, se convertían en pordioseros o bandidos, sin un futuro, sin un hogar al cual pertenecer, y eso era tan común en la época, que ranma no puso en duda su historia en ningún momento, salvo por la extrañesa de que el honorable soun hubiera cometido tal acto de deshonor... pero siendo hombre y viendo de primera mano como su desvergonzado padre denigraba constantemente los votos matrimoniales, pudo imaginarse que la existencia de keshi bien podía ser producto de una aventura donde la necesidad carnal eclipsaba el compromiso.

-dígame capitán.. por que..usted.. no quiere casarse?- Akane hacia lo que podia para ocultar su rubor, manteniendo su vista siempre concentrada en el suelo.

Ranma le miro,dubitativo.. queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos- lo único que se del matrimonio es que es una alianza arreglada- contesto con todo frío y distante.

-no creo que solo sea eso..- mi padre Soun, amo muchísimo a su esposa.

-tu existencia prueba mi argumento Tendo.. no hay "amor tan grande"-le contesto serio.- la chica no me conoce y viceversa... solo tengo una única ambición y es mi carrera... ella solo se encargara de tener a mis hijos..ademas esta mi maldición..¿como va a ser feliz con una vida y un hombre así?.-dijo despectivo.

Akane le miro completamente sonrojada, -es usted mas considerado de lo que cree..-

-como dices?- pregunto sobresaltado.

-nunca la a visto, y se preocupa de no poder hacerla feliz...-

Ranma no lo había visto nunca de ese modo y volteo su rostro para que Keshi no viera lo avergonzado que se sentía..

-es mi turno de dormir! buenas noches!

la joven soltó una risita, ahora era privilegiada con una cercanía a la que solo Daisuke había tenido acceso, se sintió realmente afortunada, y resolvió disfrutarla hasta donde donde pudiera hacerlo.

/

los cánticos de las aves la despertaron, y la claridad de la mañana se abrio paso por sus ojos, se estiro un poco bostezando perezosamente y volteo su vista al joven de la trenza que extrañamente aun dormía..

"debe estar realmente cansado...le dejare dormir" pensó..

se dedico a la rutina de supervivencia.. corto mas leña, consiguió hongos comestibles, frutos y suficientes bayas..de pronto una lejana estola de humo negro llamo su atención, provenía del campamento.. el enemigo se habría apoderado de todos?..como estarían sus compañeros? Una sensación de culpa recorrió su espina dorsal.. ella estaba jugando a la casita en una acogedora cueva junto a sao tome y no les había dedicado suficientes pensamientos a sus compañeros, debía cerciorarse del destino que habrían tenido, y de encontrar sus cuerpos darles una honorable sepultura, se encamino cautelosa en dirección al campamento, que era un desastre todo estaba en ruinas, sin embargo una gran sopesa llamo su atención.. la mayoría de los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo no eran de su batallón, mas bien eran enemigos.. al no encontrar señales de vida corrió hasta donde se alzaba el humo, divisando como responsable de aquel fuego a nada mas y nada menos que Daisuke..

-d...Daisuke.. !-hizo señas con los brazos para que este pudiera reconocerla entre el vapor negro.- sobreviviste!-

el joven rubio volteo a verla sorprendido y corrió a su encuentro,

-Akane! que haces aquí? Te dije que escaparas!-le reprocho

La joven se encontraba demasiado aturdida para dar explicaciones

-estas vivo! donde están los demás!?, quIen mas sobrevivió.?-grito con exasperación.

El joven la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarle- Akane , calma.. hemos ganado..-ni sus ojos ni su voz reflejaban entusiasmo..

-¿que dices? ! ...pero..como es posible? Ellos.. eran muchos y atacaron por sorpresa.

-parece obra de un verdadero milagro.. nuestros soldados pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, logre erir gravemente a Soichiro y los que quedaron huyeron con el, hemos tenido el numero mínimo de perdidas...-señalo la hoguera que consumía al menos una veintena de cuerpos del batallón, cada uno acomodados en hilera y con cuidado, con las banderas del imperio envolviendo sus cuerpos, una lagrima cristalina cruzo su mejilla.. y su voz pareció quebrarse..- Ranma los entreno de maravilla, el... estaría muy orgulloso...-musito con dificultad.-

-quieres decir que Ryoga, Kuno Mousse y los demás están bien?-Daisuke asintió apesadumbrado.

\- Tatewaki se a autodenominado co-capitan del resto del ejercito..es bastante persistente-dijo con una mueca-nos hemos escondido en las montañas, envié una carta al emperador para que made refuerzos y provisiones..y vine aquí para despedirme..-dijo cabizbajo.

Akane se dio cuenta de un altar improvisado erigido al capitán Saotome..

-Daisuke..el capitán esta vivo!

-QUE!?

-lo salve del ataque cuando intentaba escapar, estamos en una cueva cerca de la cascada.. esta erido tienes que venir conmigo para llevarlo donde el ejercito.

No pudo terminar de pronunciar las ultimas palabras cuando este la alzo entre sus brazos casi llorando de alegría,

-si que eres una chiquilla fuerte.-exclamo el muchahco.

Se dirigieron aprisa para socorrer al capitán. Y Daisuke había recuperado su burlesco humor habitual...

-todo este tiempo has tenido a Ranma herido y vulnerable solo para ti eres una pilla!- dio ligeros toques con su codo.

-PERO QUE DICES! no es lo que piensas!- reprocho con la cara roja como un tomate. Apenas entro a la cueva diviso al joven de la trenza a punto de clavarse su katana..

-CAPITAN!

-RANMA! ..gritaron al unisono, intentando detenerle, el joven ardía en fiebre y balbuceaba algunas cosas inaudibles..

-que rayos te pasa Saotome!-su amigo se apresuro a detenerle luchando por quitarle su katana.

Ranma ignoro la sorpresiva presencia de su camarada.. dispuesto a acabar con su vida en ese momento, había tenido las mas terribles pesadillas, no solo había divisado en ellas a Tendo, también fue atacado por su padre, escucho la voz exigente de su madre, trato de soportar los reclamos del mismísimo emperador que le revocaba su puesto militar por abandonar a su ejercito. deshonrando a su familia, mancillando su apellido...destrozando sus ambiciones. Lo único que podía hacer para acallar aquel dolor era purificarse mediante el sepukku.

-Ranma reacciona! por que haces esto!- exigió saber su amigo.

-el joven de la trenza le miro con rostro enloquecido y perturbado...-NO PUEDO MAS!...-pronuncio agonizante.- TODO SE A IDO AL CARAJO! MI CARRERA Y MI EJERCITO, ANTES DE QUE MI FAMILIA O EL IMPERIO ACABEN CONMIGO.. POR MI HONOR, QUE LO HARÉ YO MISMO! -amenazo el joven.

Ranma trato de enterrarse el arma una vez mas pero Daisuke le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que lo arrojo estrepitosamente al piso, logrando despojarle de su katana samurai.

La escena fue demasiado para la chica..aquel capitan fuerte aguerrido, inflexible y altanero como le había parecido hace unos meses.. era un hombre torturado por su pasado, atrapado en la cárcel que llevaba por nombre su apellido y las cadenas del deber..incluso siendo varón.. tampoco encontraba su lugar en el mundo. La culpa no residía en si ella era mujer o si el no había cumplido con todos sus responsabilidades.. la culpa la tenia ese desgraciado concepto que cada vez la enfermaba mas y arruinaba su vida impidiéndole hacer y estar con quien mas amaba.. y a el tener una vida plena y feliz.. EL MALDITO Y DESGRACIADO HONOR!

todos sus problemas parecían girar en torno a el...

-no dejare que lo hagas!,-grito apretando los puños con voz furiosa. eres un gran capitán no lo entiendes? Tu ejercito a sobrevivido! Y estas a salvo todo gracias al entrenamiento que nos diste! quizá tu familia no aprecie el hombre que eres o el emperador nunca vea de primera mano el sacrificio que has hecho para lograrlo.. pero no necesitas esos reconocimientos para darte cuenta de que no hay hombre mas fuerte y valeroso que tu..

el cuerpo de Ranma temblaba a causa del dolor, pero sus manos encontraron una pequeña daga que ataba en su tobillo para ocasiones de emergencia..

Akane olvido su actuación varonil y lo aprisiono con ahínco entre sus brazos, aplastando sus mejillas contra el musculoso torso lleno de cicatrices. -no lo hagas! por favor!- suplico rompiendo en llanto.

El joven capitán se sintió absurda mente insultado, el odio volvía a poseer su cuerpo dándole la fuerza para empujar a Tendo lejos de el, se acerco con una velocidad impresionante tomándolo del obi amenazando con apuñalarlo hasta la muerte..

la joven apenas y alzo sus frágiles manos para impedírselo.."keshi" lucia indefenso con su cuerpo delgado y pequeño temblando indefenso frente a el.. su mirada acuosa y asustada penetro de nuevo dentro de su ser... y se canso de luchar... se rindió por un instante.. detuvo el avance de su golpe en seco.

Sin darle a Daisuke oportunidad de defenderla..pues no cabía en el tremendo asombro cuando la daga cayo al suelo y ranma estrechaba a "keshi" en un abraso aprehensivo .. el joven rubio se ruborizo escandalosamente y dirigió su vista fuera de la cueva para darles un poco de privacidad...cielos! ahora sabia lo que su amigo sentía cuando asediaba a Mikado!...de verdad resultaba vergonzoso.

Akane no creia que estaba sucediendo.. podía sentir como la acercaba a el con una fuerza impresionante... no había ningún milímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos lastimados y mallugados. la fiebre del chico casi quemaba su piel.. ese abraso no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese recibido antes.. era violento, busco, cálido..y reconfortante. Lo sintió resoplar cerca de su cuello... con su aliento dulce erizandole la piel, haciéndola estremecerse de placer por primera vez en su vida.. una sensación de humedad recorrió su hombro...estaba...llorando?

Akane trato de buscar su mirada pero el aprisiono mas su cuerpo, era un hombre orgulloso... y si se había permitido llorar sobre los hombros de otro chico...de ninguna manera se dejaría ver!.

Lo escucho sollozar levemente.. y seso en sus intentos por mirarle.. envés de eso poso sus manos en su ancha espalda,consolándolo, amándolo.. correspondiendo su abraso...

"no estas solo...Ranma"

fin del capitulo 5

disculpenme si no respondo solo por esta ocasión sus comentarios tan hermosos y valiosos :'(( ando sobre el tiempo y mis deberes de adulta amargada me llaman pero quiero que sepan que los leo toditos y los amoooo! me motivan para continuar esta historia! muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de seguir y leer ! besos y abrasos para ustedes ! valen su peso en oro! :P nos leemos!


	6. algo que no debería sentir

los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen.. excepto un par que me invente para la historia :P esto lo hago sin fines de lucro asi queee... DISFRUTEN! :D

—COMO PUEDE SER QUE TENGA UN HIJO TAN INÚTIL COMO TU!— el grito traspaso las paredes de la gran fortaleza, el hombre malhumorado iba de aquí aya, impaciente, y verdaderamente molesto. Tensando a todos los sirvientes alrededor, que no dejaban de atender las graves heridas del joven Soichiro.

—Padre no había manera de perder! Todo estaba a nuestro favor!, ni siquiera se como paso...— trato de excusarse, agotado y mal herido.

—PERO SUCEDIÓ NO ES ASI? TE DIJE ESPECÍFICAMENTE QUE TE HICIERAS DE LOS PLANOS DE BATALLA Y LOS ENTREGARAS INMEDIATAMENTE! NO QUE FUERAS A BUSCAR UNA IMPULSIVA REVANCHA CON SAOTOME!— el señor Tanaka enloquecía de ira, tumbando todo lo que tuviera al alcance.

— ACASO NO TE E ENSEÑADO NADA?! LA GUERRA SE GANA CON INTELIGENCIA! MALDITO INÚTIL!—

para el joven soichiro los continuos reclamos y exigencias de su padre eran cosa del dia a dia, contenía las toneladas de impotencia que le provocaban sus duras palabras, aunque siempre había sido igual..

—NO PUEDO CREER QUE TUS ASUNTOS PERSONALES TE HAYAN LLEVADO TAN LEJOS PARA HACERNOS PERDER 12 ALDEAS ! TU INEPTA DERROTA A AVENTAJADO AL EJERCITO IMPERIAL!—el hombre perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y propino de violentos golpes a su ya mal herido primogénito, a tal punto de hacerlo toser sangre.

Soichiro no actuaba solo por impulso, su padre nunca tenia suficiente de el, cada que creía llegar a sus expectativas, estas se elevaban cada vez mas y mas...quizá se dejo llevar por la tentadora idea de entregar el encargo de los planos junto con la cabeza del joven capitán... tal vez así su padre porfin se sentiría complacido.

—ya no te fallare padre... dame otra oportunidad , esta vez lo aniquilare, a el y a su estúpido ejercito— alcanzo a responder con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

—De no ser por que eres el único sucesor de mi dinastía ya estuvieras muerto Soichiro!—

—D...Disculpe señor Tanaka.. — interrumpió un sirviente.

—que es lo que quieres?!—

—s...su encargo esta aquí..—una multitud de sus soldados se acercaba con grandes y pesados paquetes.

el temible señor de la guerra calmo su ira un instante, eran buenas noticias,

—excelente—sonrió sombrío.—ahora quiero que prestes atención Soichiro... se que a pesar de tu torpeza ganaremos esta batalla.. ya que ahora tengo en mis manos algo con lo que nadie puede combatir, ni siquiera los Saotome... —

el joven herido miraba confundido los grandes paquetes que eran dejados en la habitación.

—a... que te refieres padre?— pregunto.

El hombre no espero a abrir ordenadamente las cajas de madera, simplemente golpeo con el dorso de su mano hasta quebrar una de ellas y dejar volando unas cuantas astillas, revelando el contenido... una especie de arma, larga y de acero.

—eso es...?—

el hombre tomo el arma, apuntando con el ojo como si de un arco se tratase, con una mano extendida sujetando el largo del tubo de acero y la otra con el dedo en lo que parecía una palanca. Su objetivo era el sirviente que había llegado con las noticias. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el estruendo de un explosivo, una estola de vapor negro saliendo de la boca de aquel extraño objeto y el pobre sirviente sin vida yaciendo en el suelo sobre un creciente charco de sangre... Soichiro observaba con horror.

—es lo ultimo en armamento militar —

—son armas extranjeras!, pero padre... están prohibidas! *el código samurai dice..

—a la mierda el código!... pronto construiremos un nuevo imperio.. y todos los samurais serán aniquilados.— seremos lo único que quede de esta decadente generación, nos llevaremos a una nueva era! nadie osara desafiarnos!.

Su padre siempre le inspiraba miedo, pero esta vez había enloquecido de verdad, ahora no solo quería apoderarse del país usando armamento de prohibida procedencia, sino que también quería extinguir su propia especie.

— nadie podrá vencernos Soichiro!—solto a carcajadas mientras terminaba de aniquilar a todos los sirvientes de la habitación .

—sera mejor que me enseñes a usar eso pronto—alcanzo a decir intimidado.

/

Después de una detallada evaluación física y de recetar varios remedios ,el medico por fin daba su veredicto.

— el corte no perforo ningún órgano vital señor capitán, debo decirle que a corrido con mucha suerte, debería agradecer al recluta Tendo, hizo un excelente trabajo de primeros auxilios—sonreía orgulloso.

— la aludida se sonrojo, el chico había terminado por desmayarse entre sus brazos cuando se encontraban en la cueva, la fiebre era demasiado alta para soportarla.. quizá fue mejor asi tantas emociones en unos cuadros de segundo los tenia aturdidos.

cuando por fin despertó se hallaba ya en las montañas, donde los sobrevivientes se habían reagrupado.

Daisuke y Tendo se turnaban para cuidarlo sin apartarse nunca de su lado, como queriendo evitar que cometiera otra estupidez, sin embargo Ranma nunca se había visto mas inmutable, serio y pensativo.

— el estará bien doctor?— pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

— he?.. si claro aunque no se salvo de una fuerte infección, lo que le provoco fiebre, fuera de eso.. si guarda reposo y toma lo indicado estará bien en unas semanas.—

— lo oíste Ranma? Estarás bien! — exclamo tratando de contagiarlo de optimismo y buen animo, pero el joven ni siquiera volteo, seguia recostado mirando al techo de la tienda con el rostro frio.

Todos se desconcertaron.. el capitán no había pronunciado ni una silaba desde que volvió en si.

bueno.. tengo que atender a los demás soldados heridos, si me disculpan— anuncio el doctor con un deje de incomodidad

—lo escoltare doc!—se apresuro a decir el rubio. Comentaron un par de cosas triviales y ambos hombres salieron de la tienda.

Akane solo lo miro unos minutos, sin saber que decir.. parecía que todo lo ocurrido en esa cueva había sido producto de un sueño irreal e increíble.. sus confesiones, la historia de su vida, sin mencionar..."aquel abraso"... la joven quedo sin aliento, tímida y confusa solo de recordar.

No sabia si en realidad algo había cambiado entre ellos, seguiría siendo el rígido capitán frente a ella? O habrían desarrollado un lazo de confianza mas estrecho? Estaba verdaderamente impaciente por saber.. pero el gélido semblante del muchacho no cedía ni por la fiebre.. y decidió desistir de averiguarlo, doblo un par de sabanas sucias y se dispuso a irse para darle un respiro a Saotome..

— gracias...— se escucho desde el tatami.

la chica dejo caer las sabanas sin darse cuenta y volteo de inmediato con incontenible asombro, aquello era lo primero que le escuchaba decir desde que habían llegado ahí..y encima.. era algo amable!

—c..capitán?—musito asombrada.

el doctor dijo.. que debería hacerlo... asi que.. "gracias...soldado"— decía con voz agotada, sin perder el interés en el techo..

Akane contenía la respiración para no abalanzarse a llorar instintivamente sobre el, y echar a perder su apariencia viril. Su corazón latía desbocado, sus mejillas de escarlata brillaban resplandecientes en la escasa luz de la tienda.

La chica ni siquiera pudo responder..ya que Daisuke hizo su entrada sonriendo de oreja a oreja como era su eterna costumbre... — " releevoo"— canturreo bobamente.

La joven se sobresalto, y hecho a correr fuera de la tienda presa del cocktel de emociones que la asaltaba en esos momentos. El oji verde solo siguió su trayectoria realmente extrañado...

pero que le pasa a Keshi?'—dijo para si

—... mi ejercito a sobrevivido—

Daisuke volteo hacia su amigo, realmente contento de escucharle pronunciar palabra

—vaya! Hasta que te has dignado a hablar!, pues si.. el ejercito esta casi intacto, todos están ansiosos por verte, se sienten verdaderamente agradecidos, no lo hubieran logrado sin ese despiadado entrenamiento.—decía animado por ver consciente a su amigo.

Ranma seguía serio sobre el tatami.

—el emperador esta al tanto de nuestra nueva ubicación?—

—si, no tardan en enviar provisiones —

—las tropas de mi padre, donde se encuentran ahora?—

—"vaya hombre, ni postrado en cama dejaba de pensar en sus deberes, así cualquiera colapsaba en psicosis"—pensó su amigo.

están ganando terreno del este a unas ciudades de aquí, cuando mejores estaremos listos para unirnos a su ejercito.. nuestra victoria a favorecido al imperio. Aunque aun no sabemos si Soichiro esta vivo o muerto— contesto.

ese maldito!, — Ranma trato de incorporarse gruñendo de rencor,— ojala siga vivo para tener el placer de matarlo con mis propias manos!. Tenemos que continuar el entrenamiento! trae los pergaminos para idear una nueva estrategia—

—hey hey! calma! los soldados están entrenando por su cuenta, son dedicados y lo hacen muy bien yo mismo los e supervisado.. tu debes estar en reposo hasta que estés bien..—

—tonterías! Tengo que estar con mi ejercito, convoca una asamblea lo mas pronto posible—

era inútil hacerlo quedarse quieto siquiera para mejorar, su amigo era un capitán comprometido y enérgico

.—deacuerdo, pero no te sobre esfuerces, y aunque estés por ahí renegando y diciendo que no necesitas ayuda seguiremos echándote un ojo!— sentencio como si de una madre se tratase.

—"seguiremos?"—cuestiono el joven de la trenza.

—Keshi insiste... esta preocupado desde que te vimos perder los estribos en esa cueva, sinceramente a mi también me diste un buen susto...Ranma que es lo que te pasa ? Nunca te había visto actuar de semejante manera!...lo has pasado tan mal desde que te nombraron capitan...—

—no tienes idea— alcanzo a contestar el joven de pelo azabache mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

—Mas bien, lo as pasado mal desde... "cierto soldado"...— aquel tema no seria fácil de abordar.. mucho menos de ser contestado, Daisuke le miro dándole tiempo para pensar.

El joven de la trenza se encogió de hombros, habría preferido mil veces que la fiebre fuera tan alta y la infección tan grave, que todos aquellos pensamientos encaminados al delirio lo hicieran olvidar lo sucedido en ese infame lugar... para su mala suerte no fue así ..por mas que quisiera olvidarse de aquello...simplemente no podía, había estado a punto de mandarlo todo al diablo por un sueño donde caia en lo mas bajo del sagrado honor ... de pronto, y casi sin saber como.. se recordó a si mismo aprisionando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de un aturdido Keshi. Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de desesperación que se había estado llenando lentamente en su interior.

dios santo quería borrarse la memoria!, pero no podia.. Quería olvidar como emanaba una suave fragancia de ese blanco y delgado cuello... la suavidad de su piel que parecía hecha de la mas fina seda ...sus manos pequeñas y delicadas cuando se posaron con tortuosa lentitud en su espalda para corresponder su abraso, quería olvidar la tentación de siquiera tocar los mechones de ese brillante cabello azulado.. solo para comprobar si era tan sedoso como se veía.

No sabia exactamente que lo había llevado a pensar de ese modo tan inadecuado, y a permitirse semejante gesto sobre el joven soldado.

Daisuke comprendió que los recuerdos podían ser dolorosos para su amigo, confusos incluso.. lo entendía perfectamente.

—quieres... hablar de "eso"?—

el rostro del capitán se ensombreció, aquello era algo que habría de quedarse en esa cueva de los mil demonios, tomaría la extraña experiencia, la haría añicos, le prendería fuego y barrería las cenizas si fuese necesario! pero nunca se dejaría pensar o sentir algo parecido una vez mas, la confusión y el desconcierto no formaban parte del vocabulario Saotome..

-NO- respondió atizante y lúgubre.

/

Akane apoyo su cuerpo jadeante en un árbol, ni siquiera reparo en la larga distancia que había recorrido para alejarse del campamento, pues debía poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Saotome era un hombre fuerte, un capitán valiente con su vida demandante haciéndole añicos los nervios... una maldición tormentosa y por si no fuera poco... estaba comprometida con el.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su nuca toco la corteza del tronco, y suspiro larga mente con los ojos cerrados, perdidos en la ensoñación de tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente. ...tan vulnerable, tan cálido.

—"mi prometido"— pensaba para si. La simple idea era ilusa, aun así de forma infantil y necia no quiso deshacerse de la atractiva idea de que el le pertenecía de algún modo formal o platonico.. y ella por cierto, se declaraba de el y de nadie mas desde ese mismo instante, suya hasta perder la conciencia, suya hasta la muerte.

Que irónica le parecía la vida ahora, solía molestar a Kasumi cuando se ponía a decir cosas como esas sobre su futuro con el doctor Toffu, y ahora ella hacia lo mismo..

—"no subestimes los efectos del amor" le decía.." un día tu los sentirás también" — pues bien, el día había llegado y para su pesar en una situación bastante complicada.

Suspiro de frustración de nuevo.. y camino un poco mas, pensando en su suerte.. tan concentrada estaba que no alcanzo a percibir el aroma de las aguas termales, que se encontraban cerca de ahí.. menos las voces de los inesperados bañantes.

—KESHI!—se escucho estruendosamente.

Akane se sobresalto al escuchar gritar su nombre masculino, pero aquella sorpresa paso a segundo plano cuando encontró a sus amigos en las termas completamente desnudos.

—hey que te pasa Tendo? No nos oías gritarte?— cuestiono Kuno relajando su cuerpo apoyando los brazos sobre un par de rocas.

La pobre chica quedo sin habla.. roja como un tomate!

Ryoga se apresuro a salir para encarar mejor a su amigo tomándole firmemente de los hombros.

—keshi! te creíamos muerto! te busque por todas partes! dime... como es que sobreviviste!

—y.. ... heee...yoo...—nerviosa volteaba su vista lejos de los empapados músculos del joven.

—estas herido?— interrumpió hibiki.

—y..yoo... n..nnoo ...

—bien hibiki, ahora que confirmamos de tendo sobrevivió, por que ahora si no te relajas y te lo tomas con calma?, asi pareces un samurai de esos.— burlaba mousse

—es verdad hibiki, y tu también tendo, ven y aseate un poco, esto es muy relajante —decía kuno con un aire de entera despreocupación. —no temas en ser castigado, este es solo uno de los privilegios del nuevo co-capitán, al ser mis subordinados también tienen derecho a compartir algunos de mis privilegios— musito con orgullo y gran pompa.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en la conversación, aun asi su vista la dirigía lejos completamente ofuscada.

—co- capitán has dicho?—´pregunto.

—el comandante Daisuke necesitaba quien ayudara con las tropas una vez que nos re-ubicamos... y tatewaki se autodenomino co-capitán— explico ryoga con un deje de resignación.

—es evidente que nadie aqui tiene la capacidad de liderazgo que YO Kuno Tatewaki poseo, así que simplemente me adelante a mi inminente nombramiento.—

—admítelo Kuno eso ni en sueños hubiera pasado de no ser por que Saotome esta muerto— declaro el pelinegro de grandes lentes.

—JA! Ese Saotome. De no haber sido tan descuidado quizá no hubiera tenido ese ruin final, suerte que YO su nuevo líder no soy así pasara poco tiempo hasta que el emperador descubra que soy el mas apropiado para llevar las tropas imperiales.—

Akane se sintio levemente molesta por los comentarios y de inmediato salio a aclarar las cosas y difundir las noticias.

—el capitán esta vivo, lo salve de morir en la batalla. Mas vale que no te escuche hablar de ese modo, o la siguiente ceremonia de seppuku sera la tuya Kuno.—

—EL CAPITAN ESTA VIVO!? — exclamaron los 3 soldados al unisono, kuno y mousse se levantaron de su lugar al instante mostrando por completo su desnudez, sin ningún pudor. Akane solo podía dirigir la vista mas aya de lo que las copas de los arboles le permitían.

/

mas tarde todos los hombres del campamento fueron convocados a escuchar al capitán saotome, cada uno de ellos se sentía agradecido por el entrenamiento recibido, inspirados por su líder el ejercito de aldeanos ahora era uno de los mas fuertes del imperio.

—estoy orgulloso de los hombres de guerra en los que se han convertido, el imperio no puede negar que su fuerza a venido directamente de su gente, del pueblo mismo, todos luchamos por un objetivo común! liberar japon de la opresión en la que nos a envuelto el clan Tanaka!, ahora quiero que piensen en sus familias, sus esposas e hijos, sus padres y sus ancestros— decía erguido con voz firme y orgullosa.

—los han honrado de la forma mas noble que existe, las mínimas perdidas que tuvimos no serán en vano!, somos mas fuertes de lo que imaginamos, y lo hemos demostrado en el campo. Ahora doblegaremos nuestros esfuerzos, multiplicaremos nuestras motivaciones! Y esta vez mas que nunca..Estaremos listos para hacerle frente al destino.

La multitud miraba inspirada a su joven líder, especialmente akane que no podía evitar el tremendo orgullo que le producía escucharlo hablar de nuevo asi, de esa forma tan brutal tan fiera ,típica de el.

—ESTÁN CONMIGO?!

—SEÑOR SI SEÑOR! —gritaron al unisono, dispuestos a seguir a su líder hasta la muerte.

—espero que ahora actúe como un capitán competente— se escucho a shi-fu abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

—sigue con vida?— respondió el capitán con sarcasmo. —bien dicen que mala hierva nunca muere.

—lo mismo digo capitán! Donde a estado estos últimos días? En mi ultimo informe al emperador ya lo daba por muerto!—

—lamento decepcionarlo, pero estaba completamente imposibilitado para moverme y encontrar las tropas!—

—bien... ahora que a emergido milagrosamente del inframundo, quizá quiera retomar donde todos nos quedamos — dijo tomando a akane del antebrazo —

—hey que hace suélteme!—reprocho la chica.

—que hace este traidor entre nosotros?.—cuestiono shi-fu

Leves murmullos se escuchaban por parte del batallón,

—KESHI TENDO NO ES NINGÚN TRAIDOR!,—intercedió enérgico el joven capitan. Acto que callo a todos dejandolos impactados.

—el incidente del robo que nos condujo a la emboscada tuvo su autor intelectual en una persona que no atrapamos en su momento, desde el principio a sido mi culpa por no proceder de la forma correcta...—nadie podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Saotome.. incluso shi-fu quedo perplejo ante su declaración.. uno de los hombres mas orgullosos del mundo reconocía un error fatídico y encima defendía a un simple soldado.

Ranma avanzo para plantarse frente ambos y quitar a akane del agarre del mensajero imperial.

—qu... esta pasando?—le pregunto el mensajero confundido. —no es este el causante de la emboscada?,el que robo los planos? a quien sentenciaste a morir?

Daisuke se adelanto a explicar.— Keshi a salvado la vida de nuestro capitán, de haber sido el ladrón, lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte durante la batalla. El codigo samurai nos obliga pagar todas nuestras deudas, el capitán esta obligado a cumplirla con el soldado —

akane y saotome se miraron fijamente. Ella luchaba por contener su rubor, y el nunca quitaba esa seria expresión de su rostro.

—eso es cierto Saotome?— cuestiono el mensajero imperial.

—E COMPROBADO QUE TENDO ES DE FIAR! EL ROBO DE LOS PLANOS ES COSA DEL PASADO! CUALQUIERA QUE RETOME EL ASUNTO SERA SENTENCIADO A MUERTE!—amenazo. —de ahora en adelante Tendo y daisuke serán mis comandantes—.

—Que!— se le escapo decir a Kuno.

—algún problema Tatewaki?—

—E... no capitán lo que usted diga!—.

—bien soldados! después de esta batalla se han convertido en verdaderos samurais, por lo que cada uno de ustedes estará encargado del perfeccionamiento de su técnica*.y solo Serán supervisados en ocasiones. Ahora estamos en las grandes ligas y sera su deber mantenerse en forma! las reglas del campamento son las mismas, la hora de comida queda igual y el toque de queda es inapelable! no tolerare gente fuera de sus tiendas a menos que sean del turno de guardia! visitar la aldea vecina esta prohibido entendieron!—

—si señor!—exclamaron al unisono.

—entonces que rayos hacen aqui? Vayan a entrenar holgazanes!—

todos rompieron filas, para continuar entrenando. Menos shi-fhu quien observaba a tendo y a saotome de forma inquisidora.

—necesita mas datos para ese nuevo informe ?—

shi-fu ignoro al joven de la trenza para dirigirse a tendo.

—disfruta tu nuevo puesto mientras puedas, se que ocultas algo y lo descubriré—

—ho por favor no haga al emperador esperar, los informes no se escriben solos.—ranma le hablaba como todo un muchacho malcriado, sin nada de respeto y con groserías... sin embargo , aquel odioso hombre merecía el trato.

—mucho cuidado saotome, podrás llamarte capitán, pero eres solo un mocoso y ese tipo de cosas también se escriben en los informes—dijo antes de retirarse a su tienda.

Ranma le miraba irse con descaro...—un día de estos lo boi a...—

—Ha...c...capitán..—interrumpió akane sin dejar de observar el persistente agarre en su antebrazo.

—QUE!?—volteo a verle con fastidio.

—Esto...—dijo roja como un tomate.

ranma no había caído en la cuenta, en todo el rato había estado sosteniendo a keshi.y De inmediato le soltó con brusquedad.

—gracias capitán..por...defenderme—musito sonriendo con timidez.

Ranma miraba en otra dirección para disimular la vergüenza—Como sea... .ahora..ve a entrenar!—

—Si capitán! —akane saludo militarmente y se dispuso a irse sin tambalear

,pues sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento...

/

la hora de comida transcurría sin novedades, los soldados ahora tenían que hacerse cargo de su propio entrenamiento dando como resultado que todos se agruparan en sus pandillas para entrenar justo como lo hacían para comer..

ranma y daisuke comían bajo la sombra de un árbol, la conversación siempre era acaparada por el rubio, contando las novedades, hablando de esto y aquello trivialidades.. cosas de jóvenes noticias de la guerra.. ranma no ponía verdadera atención a su conversación hasta que..

—entonces.. ya no odias a tendo verdad?—comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

El joven capitán simplemente tosió al atragantarse con su bocado.

—pero que es lo que dices?! a que viene eso?—

—bueno! con eso de que ¨as determinado que es de fiar¨—sonrió burlona mente.

—es un buen soldado.— contesto evasivo y determinante.

—si.. lo es y también una persona con un alma hermosa... honesta y gentil—

—si mikado te escucha decir eso te hará añicos ...y ese tipo de cosas no son de mi interés...—

—vamos ranma se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, se que te ocurre algo con respecto a tendo..—

ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, pues ranma ya se encontraba señalando le amenazadora mente con su katana... era verdad que era su amigo.. pero que se creía al tocar un tema tan.. absurdo?! esa era la palabra para describir la situación..

—te lo advierto daisuke, no tolerare que sigas hablando de estas estupideces..yo no soy igual a ti —

su amigo seguía sonriendo, le conocía de toda la vida..tal amenaza vacía y sin sentido solo confirmaba lo abrumado y confundido que se sentía su amigo en el interior.

—entonces si tendo fuese una mujer no habría problema? A eso te refieres con que no eres igual a mi..?

el joven le lanzo una mirada asesina..

—de acuerdo, si no quieres hablar lo entenderé... — siguió almorzando...y ranma guardo de nuevo su espada.

— aunque si pidieras mi opinión... te diría que te controlaras mas por que se te nota a leguas...

—SUFICIENTE!—exclamo molesto y se lanzo a golpearle una y otra vez..

—interrumpimos algo?— se escucho una voz conocida.

—keshi que oportuno! Estábamos hablando de ti... — ranma le propino otro fuerte golpe para que se callara de una buena vez, el recién nombrado co-capitán se había acercado a ellos sosteniendo su almuerzo entre sus manos, con un gesto tímido procedió a sentarse junto a ellos y almorzar.

—que es lo que quieres Tendo? —pregunto un alterado ranma

—yo.. pues..vine a almorzar con ustedes..

ranma no pudo contener un ligero rubor en el gesto de indignación que ahora abarcaba todo su rostro.

—acaso dije o hice algo para que creas que puedes comer aquí con nosotros?—

Akane se molesto por el despectivo comentario.. y volteo a ver a daisuke quien negaba con la cabeza.

Tosió para engrosar mas su voz —pues de hecho dijo que confiaba en mi o ya no se acuerda capitán?—

—confiar y considerarte mi amigo son 2 cosas muy distintas—contesto con insolencia

—lo e invitado yo ... — dijo el ojiverde en tono casual.

—Que.. cosa?— ranma se sentía volverse de piedra.. que situación mas inepta para unos fuertes soldados samurai!.

—owww.. no te preocupes ranma tu siempre seras mi mejor amigo, pero entiéndeme es muy aburrido cuando no dices nada—dijo el rubio pellizcando una de las mejillas de su amigo a modo de burla ante su gesto congelado.

Akane hizo una mueca...—ok si tanto le molesta solo me ire y ya..! —

—esta bien..quédate—se apresuro a decir saotome—... pero dejen de decir tonterías! Esto es el ejercito! Nunca hay que bajar la guardia—reprocho con gesto serio.

—ho vamos ranma! Esta bien que seamos imponentes samurais pero también somos "hombres" jóvenes... nos gusta divertirnos no es asi keshi— dio una palmada en la espalda a su femenina camarada. Acto que hiso que esta se ruborizara..ranma no paso desapersivido aquel gesto...

—"un momento"— penso... desde cuando se hablaban esos dos con tal familiaridad?... —

—haciendo nuevos amigos tendo? Que paso con los inútiles con los que solias juntarte?—pregunto con recelo.

acto seguido un fuerte codazo se estrello en su cabeza.

—a quienes llamas inútiles saotome!— exclamo kuno. Con su tropa de seguidores, mousse y ryoga.

Ranma volteo furico, ese tonto pelmazo no paraba de hablarle como su igual! Solo por provenir de una familia rica y poderosa aun que de un rango inferior a la suya. Saco de inmediato su katana para poner en su lugar al insolente..—COMO TE ATREVES PEDAZO DE ESCORIA!

kuno se tiro al piso a reverenciar arrepentido—perdóneme capitán! creí que por haber sido invitados a almorzar aquí seriamos como iguales y pues...—jugo cabizbajo con sus dedos indice. Ryoga y mousse intercambiaban unas monedas al haber apostado sobre la reacción del capitán.

—QUE! ES QUE YA NO HAY RESPETO DE JERARQUÍA!? TAMBIÉN LOS INVITASTE DAISUKE?

—em.. de hecho e sido yo— dijo akane un poco avergonzada.

—suficiente! Me boi a un lugar donde pueda almorzar tranqilo!—se incorporo dejando a todos los comensales platicando animadamente, indiferentes a su mal humor.

—" esto es el colmo! donde esta el respeto?" —se decía indignado.. Desde esa maldita cueva las cosas habían cambiado tanto en la forma como lo miraba su ejercito... era cierto que lo admiraban y obedecían pero ya no infundía miedo en sus tropas, ahora gracias al entrenamiento que había salvado sus vidas parecía que confiaban en el a tal grado de permitirse ciertas libertades como almorzar en su misma area... en verdad todo había cambiado.. y no era el único en notarlo... daisuke también lo había hecho, era de esperarse pues hasta ese momento era el único que le conocia mejor que nadie..

sabia que algo pasaba entorno a tendo.. pero... exactamente que era?... que significaba la incomodidad de saberlo cercano a otros? Lo agradable que le había resultado su compañía en esa pequeña cueva.. La sensación era muy diferente a lo que había conocido... sabia que jamas en su vida estudiaría a un hombre mientras dormía...aquello era cosa de "otros samurais"... entonces por que tendo despertaba las cosas mas extrañas dentro de si?... por que se habría permitido un gesto tan denigrante como un abraso en esa cueva? ...tendo era un hombre.. pero al mirarlo directo a los ojos experimentaba algo similar al deseo que solo podía sucederle con una mujer y no solo eso... quería protegerlo.. aquello era demasiado abrumador...inmediatamente un a idea brillo para iluminar su preocupado pensamiento..

¿cuando fue la ultima vez que había estado con una mujer?.. parte de su entrenamiento como samurai había consistido en controlar su cuerpo para soportar condiciones extremas que se presentaban durante las guerras tales..como sequías...heladas...hambrunas...y otros tipos de carencias.. estaba entrenado para mantenerse inmune a todo lo que pudiera ser una distracción en el periodo de batalla y este podía abarcar meses! incluso años.. pero el cuerpo humano por mas amaestrado tiene su limite... recordaba que al volver a casa lo primero que hacia era cobrarse todos los apetitos dejados de lado.. en un gran banquete o en el barrio rojo* mas próximo.

—"esta guerra a durado mucho tiempo.. solo es eso"—suspiro aliviado. —estoy confundiendo las cosas, solo necesito relajarme...—

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

akane espero paciente hasta avanzada la noche.. sus nuevos reflejos samurai le ayudaban a esconderse de los centinelas que resguardaban el campamento, con gran habilidad logro escabullirse sin ser vista para adentrarse en el oscuro bosque... planear todo aquello le había costado mas trabajo que ejecutarlo.. fue bastante fácil.. hacerlo cada noche no presentaría un problema, en las montañas no había un rio cercano para bañarse.. muchos hombres permanecían sucios por días, haciendo que el campamento oliera a rayos sin que a ellos les importara mucho... los mas aseados tenían que ir en grandes grupos a un lago colina abajo.. pero ella no podía arriesgarse a ser vista.. por suerte recordaba las aguas termales donde se habia reunido denuevo con su trio de amigos.. que conveniente, un baño relajante.. sin nadie al rededor pues el toque de queda ya habia pasado..

se desnudo rápidamente para sumergirse en las aguas, la temperatura relajaba los nudos en sus músculos, suspiro tranquilamente empeñándose en disfrutar de su baño, la noche la ocultaría de todos, tan solo el brillo de la luna caía sobre aquel lugar y los vapores del agua se combinaban con una densa niebla que dificultaba apreciar el paisaje, no existía problema problema... solo se quedaría donde estaba, cerca de sus ropas y después se iría tranquilamente...

—justo lo que necesitaba—dijo para si, le dolía la garganta de tanto fingir la voz.. por un momento y olvidaba como sonaba realmente.. ahora se daba cuenta de que era mas aguda de lo que recordaba.. su cuerpo también estaba cambiando.. pronto cumpliría 17 y hace unos días atras se percato de que necesitaba mas venda para mantener la apariencia del torso varonil..

—pff ahora que no necesito nada de esto...que irónico—musito con fastidio..

—"nabiki ya no se burlaria de mi si viera que estoy cambiando.. ni ella ni todos esos bobos pretendientes que mandaba la casamentera"—pensó ofuscada.

—si tan solo...—...sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar en otro posible espectador de su nueva madurez...de inmediato meneo su cabeza para no pensar de ese modo. Desde que se sabia su prometida había caído en la cuenta de casarse implicaba muchos deberes... tales como proveer hijos.. su rostro se coloreo por completo...

—pero que idiota! el es el capitán! yo soy un hombre para el! y el no quiere casarse! quien sabe como terminen las cosas después de la guerra! estoy precipitándome a pensar cosas tan extrañas esto es ...tan... raro!—

el sonido del agua la interrumpió abrupta mente...alguien entraba al estanque..

—"haaaa—" se oyo un suspiro— es justo lo que necesitaba, no como ese gélido río en el anterior campamento...—musito la voz.

Akane sintió terrible pavor al reconocerlo... podía distinguir su inconfundible silueta entre las rocas y la densa neblina...

—"esto no puede ser! es una pesadilla"!—pensó temerosa.

Palpo cerca del césped donde había colocado su ropa dispuesta a salir con cuidado de no hacer ruido y echar a correr despavorida.. con suerte no la reconocería, la oscuridad de la noche y la niebla estaban su favor, pero al apoyar la rodilla en el borde del lago no noto que este era resbaladizo.. lo que hizo que cayera de bruces devuelta a las aguas.. en un sonoro "splash! "

—quien esta ahí!?— exclamo el capitán saotome a la defensiva.

Al diablo todo! avanzo lo mas pronto posible en dirección al borde, para salir, pero el capitán...mas fuerte y ágil le tomo por el antebrazo con fuerza,

—por que nadie respeta los malditos toques de queda?! TU NOMBRE Y NUMERO DE REGISTRO SOLDADO!—! ordeno.

la situación la puso tan nerviosa que le aplico una maniobra evasiva..para deshacerse de su agarre..molesto, el joven capitán se abalanzo sobre su cuerpo con una mano a punto de hacer crujir su cuello y la otra cruzando sus hombros imposibilitando le moverse...pero algo o "algunas cosas" que llamaron su atención le detuvieron en seco..

—"UNA MUJER"?!— ..

Akane sudaba en frío.. podría jurar que estaba apunto de desmayarse.. si el se enteraba de su identidad todo estaría perdido..

fin del capitulo 6

*armas prohibidas: cualquier contacto con los paises extranjeros estaba prohibidisimo! cuando se introdujeron las armas largas en japon los samurais despreciaban su huso por considerarlas un completo insulto a sus artes, pelear y matar tenia su maña, todo lo hacían de forma gracil y meticulosa.. usar una de esas armas era un completo deshonor, precisamente fue su continuo uso lo que termino por acabar con la era de los samurai.

haaaaay mis lectoreees :'( (como la llorona) disculpenme por tenerlos en ascuas y a la espera tarde mas de lo que imagine.. por pendientes..trabajo y demas :'( pero quiero que sepan que todos los dias me digo a mi misma... ¨el fic¨ tienes q subiiiirrrr jajajaj no a sido facil este capitulo la vdd no queria que los sentimientos de ranma se vean muy forzados queria que se diera de forma mas gradual mas natural.. no es facil admitir que te sientes atraido hacia alguien que parece ser de tu mismo sexo eso pienso yo... y por eso...con fines academicos me e sumergido en la tarea de aprender del tema...mi esposo me a pillado viendo cosas como super lovers y secreto en la montaña XD nomas para que vean lo comprometida que estoy con esto :p jajajaj me ha tachado de fujoshi de closet y creo q tiene razon jajaja gracias a todos por leer! y no desesperen :3 este fic lo termino por q lo termino...disfruten como se desarrolla y me dejan sus comentarios que los amo y me ayudan a continuar! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :3 TENGO UNA PREGUNTILLA PARA USTEDES.. SE OFENDERÍAN CON UN POQUITO DE LEMON? cuidensee! los quierooouu

maat sejmet: gracias por seguir la lectura :3

lita paz: mi lectora estrella! jajaja lamento tanto la tardanza :'( te estoy muy agradecida por tu preocupacion y por que sigues el fic desde el primer dia que lo publique :') gracias infinitas y saludos especiales para ti! espero que estes bien :3

anonimo: si ranma sabra que akane es mujer...? jujuju pues descubranlo en los siguientes capitulos :P

usagui andriano: awww muchas gracias por recomendar el fanfic en la pagina de ranma fans por siempre! :') y por la hermosa imagen que le hiciste! no quepo en mi inmenso agradecimiento :')

eliza tendo: prontooo pronto ;) jejej gracias por leer! saludos!

rosi: jejeje gracias por leer :3

elisa lucia v: muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior :3 espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado ;)

anonimo: pacienciaaaa prontooo pasaran cosas mas bonis ;)

rosefe123: estoy muy feliz de que te guste la historia! :3 gracias por leerla!

elynmidgnigth: muchas gracias! espero que este capi tambien sea de tu agrado! saludos :3


	7. de impotencia y otras frustraciones

este fanfic es realizado para fines recreativos por una fan para fans de ranma 1\2 los personajes pertenecen a rumiko takahashi..." maldita".. parejas tsundere locas.. y bueno :3 disfruten

 **capitulo 7 : de impotencia y otras frustraciones**

ella solo podía cerrar los ojos y rezar por un milagro.. ¿pero que clase de fuerza sobrenatural le salvaría el pellejo esta vez? Tentar a la suerte tantas veces era un abuso a la justicia divina... todo se descubriría a menos que...

Ranma la volteo con lentitud, .. ella seguía con sus ojos lo mas apretados que podía, temiendo la clase de final que le esperaba..

—mujer ...que haces en un sitio como este? Y a esta hora de la noche! es muy arriesgado!—pregunto con algo de autoridad y galantería.

akane no pudo evitar caerse de lo absurda de la pregunta.. "todo se descubriría.. a menos que el capitán no fuera tan distraído y... CIEGO!"

Daisuke tenia razón sobre eso.. los hombres eran tan despistados!

al calmar un poco su tensión abrió los ojos tímida mente..y comprendió el motivo de su ceguera..

la suerte le sonreía de nuevo , la noche y la neblina hacían lo suyo para engañar hasta la vista mas favorecida , apenas y podía apreciar bien la silueta del joven como si de una sombra negra se tratase, y de no ser por su inconfundible voz pensaría que estaba a merced de cualquiera.. pero no era asi.. se trataba de su prometido y de nadie mas..

—puedes hablar?—pregunto el capitán con cautela.

De donde venia ese trato? Se preguntaba la chica con recelo,el Estaba frente a una mujer que no reconocía y no le estaba gritando.. envés de eso su voz sonaba cortes y amable! tal vez hasta rayando en lo cautivador... armo algo de valor para contestar.. sintiendo los nervios carcomiendo le por que seria su verdadera voz la que le hablaría esta vez.

—d..discúlpeme yo... ya me iba—no tenia por que fingir inocencia, se sentía verdadera mente expuesta a pesar de la oscuridad...

la tensión hacia añicos su cabeza..

—eres de la aldea vecina verdad? Te acompañare hasta el sendero—

mas cortesía!? Quien era? El temerario capitán saotome o un príncipe encantado?

—no! Por favor.. yo se el camino.. déjeme ir ya es muy tarde—la chica se movía ansiosa en el agua haciendo que las ondas se agitaran cada vez mas.

— mujer no digas tonterías, el lugar es muy peligroso, podría haber bandidos y esta es zona militar— tomo con suavidad una de sus muñecas para guiarla por el estanque hacia una salida mas segura. Pero el contacto altero de mas a la joven.

—no! no diga eso! solo... SUÉLTEME! déjeme ir!—la ansiedad acrecentaba cada vez mas y el agua se agitaba con violencia debido a los movimientos evasivos de la joven.

Ranma soltó su ligero agarre.. estaba asustando de mas a la chica..

—shh! mujer no grites! harás que alguien mas venga! solo pretendo ayudarte—explico para darle calma.

Akane no podía contener su mente, que daba vueltas como un remolino..el miedo estaba poseyéndola por completo, haciéndola actuar con dramatismo chapoteando de aquí aya sin saber exactamente por que.. mientras sentía una emoción desconocida nacer en su vientre y acender con tortuosa lentitud para hacer arder su pecho.

— que mujer mas escandalosa! deja de gritar! —Ranma comenzó a preocuparse por el ruido. Podrían ser descubiertos o atacados si la chica no se callaba pronto. Asi que tomo sus hombros para transmitirle algo de confianza pero..

—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—Akane grito estruendosamente nerviosa ante el contacto.

Que se supone debia estar pasando por su infame y masculina cabeza cabeza!? ella era una mujer y el un hombre! a pesar de solo poder ver el cuerpo del otro como si fuese una sombra, era mas que obvio que carecían por completo de indumentaria! y el capitán ni se inmutaba..

"dios por que no puse mas atención en las lecciones de la casamentera" se reprendía en su mente.. algo le había explicado sobre esta mecánica.. sabia que estaba en un terreno del que no conocía nada.. sentía una excitación y un temor que la inundaba por completo y olas amenazantes, altas como montañas la arrebatan con su fuerza de un lado a otro..en una marea inconstante de emociones contradictorias. haciéndola sentirse miserable y a la vez maravillada, asustada y receptiva, inexperta.. temerosa...virgen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—seguía gritando sin parar.

Por su parte el joven Ranma se sentía mas que bendecido con todos los dioses a los que les rezaba por piedad .. la presencia de una joven mujer (aunque algo escandalosa) en una situación semejante no era mas que un bendito alivio para todo lo que le atormentaba. La señal por la que tanto había estado suplicando. Con suerte y un poco del "encanto" Saotome.. las visiones sobre Tendo cesarían de ocupar su mente y todo volvería a la normalidad...

Las manos de Ranma siguieron con con rapidez el sendero de su cuello hasta tomar su rostro con firmeza para callar de una vez por todas a la ruidosa jovencita, plantando en sus tiernos labios un beso furtivo. Y todo se calmo.

Akane abrió los ojos absorta ante el asalto. Su mente quedo en blanco, la resistencia que sus brazos ejercían sobre el torso del capitán, fue brutalmente vencida, dejándolos caer a los lados flojos y sin fuerzas. Toda habilidad samurai quedaba reducida a cero mientras era besada con intensidad por el hombre a quien se había jurado pertenecer. Incluso si este no la amaba devuelta, incluso si no había un intercambio de promesas o juramentos sagrados, pero ahora en ese instante estaba ahí.. perdida en la oscuridad sintiendo los labios de aquel hombre moverse contra los suyos ...y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla.

Al percatarse de aquello Ranma retrocedió..

—discúlpame.. no parabas de gritar y no sabia como hacerte callar—dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz.

ella quería responder, luchaba por hacerlo... pero enmudeció , ese había sido su primer beso.

Estaría muerta ya?.. el capitán se habría dado cuenta de su identidad matándola al instante? Y ahora todo lo que experimentaba solo eran las dulces ilusiones del paraíso? Estaría soñando? De ser así prefería estar muerta y no despertar jamas.. la crueldad de la guerra y su sacrificio por su padre eran recompensados de la forma mas celestial y no quería perder esa bendita ensoñación.

—estas bien?—pregunto el joven sin soltar su rostro,...

pero que enigmática mujer tenia frente a el , no podía observar su reacción y ahora se negaba a hablarle, pero cualquiera que fuese el resultado necesitaba desesperada mente aquello, su virilidad estaba en juego y no se detendría por nada del mundo hasta recobrar la seguridad que se le escapaba de las manos por culpa de Tendo.

sin llegar a soltarla y con mucho cuidado, toco suavemente la mejilla de la joven y esta se estremeció ante el contacto ,no necesito pedir permiso, sus labios volvieron a posarse sobre los de ella y derrepente ya no era el calor de las aguas termales lo que provocaba la falta de aire..

la chica se dejo hacer

—"claro que si, no esta siendo besada por cualquiera"— sonreía el ego del capitán, que cobraba vida con cada delicioso sonido que escapaba de los labios de la joven extraña. .

Era inexperta, besaba con timidez y se negaba a tocarlo incluso cuando el la invitaba a hacerlo, ella solo posaba sus manos por encima de su piel con reservas.

apostaría su legendaria katana a que era virgen, aquello hizo mucho mas excitante el juego... la obscuridad de la noche potenciaba sus sentidos y cuando abrió su boca para profundizar el beso sintió una extraña electricidad que le erizo la piel, todo estaba resultando mas placentero de lo acostumbrado ,había algo en el aura de la joven que lo envolvía poco a poco..

¿como seria en apariencia su doncella en apuros? Se pregunto curioso, Revolvió su cabello con pasión,para detectar una melena corta y sedosa, el pelo llevado de ese modo era una costumbre de las campesinas que cultivaban, probablemente se trataba de una pobre sembradora de arroz.

Sus manos expertas recorrieron sus caderas y la curva de su cintura, pasando por su pequeño ombligo y ascendiendo hasta tocar sus senos sin recato, La piel tersa y firme eran un inequívoco indicio de radiante juventud.

La chica temblaba un tanto pasiva ante su dominante control, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

ella no hacia mucho por detenerlo ,así que no era una especie de violación y el estaba acostumbrado a llevar las riendas en todo lo que hacia... pues era un hombre, viril y potente como ningún otro, fuerte... orgulloso, capaz de hacer que cualquier chica cayera rendida ante el, y la hermosa joven en sus brazos no era la excepción..

¿Que como sabia que era hermosa?.. a los hombres no les falta imaginación.. y la suya tal como haría un ciego.. dibujaba las zonas estimuladas en su mente.

imagino una piel blanca porcelana.. entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella... notando que eran pequeñas y delicadas.. pronto, su fantasia bosquejo el cuerpo femenino y los rasgos característicos tomaban figura conforme la pasión aumentaba.

—"quien piensa en Tendo?".. "ahora mismo digo que yo no"! —declaro triunfante en su mente.. sus movimientos tomaron urgencia y olvidaron las delicadezas iniciales, la besaba hambriento y con aplomo, mientras el retrato de su misteriosa mujer seguía dibujándose como un erótico juego en su mente traviesa, conforme los gemidos de ella aumentaban sintió desatar un peligroso deseo en su interior y la beso feroz...perdiéndose en un placer nuevo. Escuchando por primera vez en el acto, los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón.

seria la noche? Seria la prolongada abstinencia? Se negaba a creer que todo ese nuevo frenesí fuera causado por una mujer cualquiera.. una mujer a quien ni siquiera podía verle el rostro... estando apunto de tocar el cielo tuvo que admitirlo.. algo en ella estaba enloqueciendolo por completo, la apoyo contra una gran roca separandole las suaves y tensas piernas dispuesto a arrebatarle la inocencia.. no sin antes hundir el rostro en su cuello para lamerlo con ahinco cuando...

se detuvo perturbado...

apenas aspirando un poco se podía percibir la fragancia de un embriagante aroma ya conocido... su mandíbula se tenso al pensar aquello.. quiso concentrarse en la imagen inventada de la jovencita para avivar de nuevo la pasión que había sido cortada de tajo.. pero el retrato imaginario lo espanto aun mas... se separo de la joven como si su cuerpo quemase al contacto.. el retrato de su mente le bajo la sangre al piso de un tiron, haciéndole sentir el terror mas grande de su vida...

una piel suave y blanquecina... unas manos pequeñas y delicadas.. un cuerpo delgado y frágil.. unos ojos que hechizaban y una boca pequeña deseosa de mas besos, un cabello corto cuyo color inventado al "azar" caía en un negro azulado sedoso como la tela mas fina y ese aroma que había conocido en una pequeña cueva a las afueras del campamento...

estuvo fantaseando con Tendo todo ese tiempo, y el jamas reparo en ello.

La chica se quedo estática y jadeante donde estaba, sin mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—"que clase de ser era Keshi Tendo?"— se pregunto dentro de si frustrado hasta la médula...que se metía como intruso en la mente de un hombre para atormentar no solo sus capacidades como capitán sino también sus mas profundos deseos?

—"quien le dio permiso de ensombrecer mi mente y mi identidad!?"—grito desesperado en sus adentros.

Ahora parecía que lo veía por todas partes, no solo lo asechaba en sueños.. sino que también se había metido en medio de su encuentro con una verdadera mujer. Retrocedió turbado e impotente, su brazo se topo con una gran roca que no dudo en golpear con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola añicos al instante.

Dio un grito ensordecedor, lleno de furia y desesperación y salio olvidando todo lo hecho hace unos momentos, para perderse en el espesor del bosque... dejando atrás a una Akane absorta, confundida, agradecida de no haber sido descubierta.. y sobretodo.. decepcionada.

/

"el general Saotome a recuperado muchas aldeas del imperio, y no hemos tenido noticas de Tanaka o Soichiro.. desde que este se batió en pelea contra ustedes.

el general lo toma como una señal de rendición , pero no estoy tan seguro, mi instinto me dice que algo anda mal. Pareciera que solo esperan a que algo ocurra .. la gran pregunta es.. que? Espero que este presentimiento no sea mas que una necedad de mi precavido instinto.

La próxima semana nos moveremos hacia el paso tom-chow cerca de las montañas y un poco mas cerca de ti... han pasado ya 6 meses desde la ultima ve que te vi.. el invierno se a llevado consigo la poca calidez que me quedaba, y el momento mas grato de mis días enteros es cuando boi a dormir... por que en ilusiones puedo verte cara a cara, aveces como eres ahora, un joven indómito e irreverente, y otras tantas como un tímido niño como cuando te conocí, sueños producto de la nostalgia en la que me envuelve este ambiente frió austero de sol.. totalmente carente de tu parecencia.. "

Daisuke sentía arder sus mejillas mientras leía con un deje de extrañeza la misiva, tanta intensidad no era común en las cartas de Mikado, aquellas épicas frases y la melancolía, se guardaban para la privacidad de los pocos y sagrados momentos que podían compartir juntos... eso solo acrecentó la ansiedad de volver a verle y continuo leyendo..

"disculpa si esta carta no es como las demás, el día me a traído tantos recuerdos juntos que ya desespero por encontrarnos de nuevo, dejando de lado aunque sea por un instante las obligaciones que nos mantienen al margen de la guerra.. cuida mi pendiente muy bien pues lo quiero de regreso, sabes que es mi par favorito.

saluda a Saotome por mi. Y por favor mantente con vida.

Siempre tuyo ...

Mikado.

—veo que a llegado el correo— le sorprendido Ranma.

—si, tardo mas de lo esperado.. esta carta esta atrasada unas semanas— el rubio doblo lentamente el papel y lo guardo cuidadosamente entre sus ropas. — no hay correo para ti?—musito curioso

—sabes que el viejo nunca escribe de no ser por una emergencia.. y con su mala caligrafía agradezco que no lo haga para contar trivialidades—contesto el chico de la trenza apoyando las manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

—jajajaj que dices? Si tu posees la caligrafía de un niño pequeño—se burlo su amigo.

—bah! Quizá escribir sea importante, pero saber pelear lo es mas!.. y que dice Mikado ?—el joven no tuvo mas remedio que cambiar de tema y disimular la vergüenza de no saber escribir correctamente.

—no hay novedades del ejercito enemigo.. su campamento se moverá no muy lejos de aqui .. algo me dice que no fata mucho para unirnos a ellos—respondió con el rostro ensombrecido

rara vez se podía apreciar un semblante apagado en la eterna expresión infantil y burlesca del joven Daisuke, era mas que obvio que aquel papel contenía algo mas que novedades bélicas. Dado la naturaleza de la relación que ambos hombres mantenían...

—sucedió algo malo?—pregunto Ranma.

—. por la forma en que me a escrito.. siento que algo va o ira mal.

—estas preocupado?

—tu sabes.. yo no quiero.. perderlo

Ranma hizo una mueca incomoda.

desde los días mas tiernos de su infancia, habían sido los mejores amigos, inseparables compañeros de aventuras. Podían hablar seriamente y al minuto siguiente burlarse de cuanta tontería jovial se les ocurriera.

Cuando la pubertad llamo a la puerta y los intereses se diversificaron.. gustaban de presumir y fanfarronear sobre la conquista mas reciente sin ahondar nunca en las emociones románticas que pudieran producirles tales trofeos, pues no había tantas para hacer una digna mención..

todo aquello acabo con la sorpresiva relación que ostentaron Mikado y su amigo, .. el trabto de ambos.. trato maestro-aprendiz había alcanzado otro nivel y con ello las laargas charlas de su amigo sobre su pareja y sobre sentimientos que procuraba ignorar por considerarlas empalagosas y sumamente aburridas... nunca les había dado tanta importancia y no los comprendía... hasta que no pudo dormir por las noches pensando en la mirada de Keshi Tendo.

—que me dices de ti Ranma? As estado mas estresado de lo normal desde ayer— mas que una pregunta parecía una acusación

Ranma bacilo, incomodo ante el tema abordado.

—te dicho que no me sucede nada.—contesto necio y apurado.

E ahí un hombre incapaz de escupir el veneno que lo mataba poco a poco, si Daisuke sabia algo por experiencia propia, era que entre mas se guardaran las cosas importantes, mas daño hacían a la larga.

No era que Ranma no confiara en su amigo, su orgullo varonil tejía un nudo punzante en su cuello impidiendo que las mas desesperadas preocupaciones fueran compartidas para aminorar la carga. Tal vez el dialogo no era la mejor cura para un férreo militar afligido.

Camino firmemente hacia el y apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo dedicándole una empatica sonrisa.

—ambos estamos abrumados amigo mio...tenemos que beber.— dijo sin mas.

—QUE!? —Ranma respondió atónito ante la inesperada propuesta, ponerse ebrio en pleno servicio militar era una completa falta a las normas por parte de un líder tan importante como el... sin embargo parecia que las circunstancias no ameritaban otra cosa mas que perder la conciencia aunque fuera solo por unos momentos...su ultima alternativa de escape.

Daisuke sonrío traviesa mente,

/

al caer la noche sobre el campamento, una fogata chispea sus ondulantes brasas dando luz al grupo de centinelas en turno,

—ESTA GUERRA ACABARA CON LA BELLEZA DEL GRAN KUNO TATEWAKI!

solo miren estas horribles ojeras! es lo que pasa si no duermo 8 horas seguidas!— kuno estiraba dramáticamente la piel señalada.

—que me dices del desgaste físico? Hemos entrenado hasta estallar! —le secundo mousse

—vamos chicos, esto es el ejercito! Dejen de lloriquear por cosas tan efímeras.—reprendió ryoga

—eso es verdad pero también somos mortales! Nos a tocado la vigilia toda la semana no hemos podido descansar y lo único que tenemos para cenar es la comida de tendo, lo que es igual a morir de hambre,

—es verdad tendo, tu nuevo puesto como co-capitán solo nos a traído problemas,

—por favor muchachos donde esta su motivación? Nuestras familia están mas aya de estas montañas sufriendo los estragos de la guerra, y nosotros estamos aquí, peleando por ellos, defendiendo nuestro país, asumiendo los sacrificios por una causa que es mucho mayor que todos nosotros! no hay anda que levante su espíritu en momentos donde todo esta en su contra?

—YOOO!— exclamo dramáticamente el joven de los grandes anteojos. Todos al rededor de la fogata lo observaron atentamente , algo atónitos por la efusividad.

—ho.. ese es el espíritu mousse.. que es lo que te motiva?'— pregunto akane.

—bueno la verdad es que soy mitad japones, mi madre es china y mi padre es de aquí... al morir el. tuve que enlistarme para cumplir su deber de pelear por su nación.

nací y crecí en china.. donde nos dedicamos a proteger a la familia imperial desde hace muchas generaciones... fue ahí donde conocí a la única razón para regresar vivo de esta guerra—... soltó un profundo suspiro infantil y soñador, — mi querida shampoo! la princesa de china!

—wooo estas enamorado de una princesa! —akane no pudo contener su asombro! La curiosidad que ahora sentía por las historias de amor excedian con un novedoso entusiasmo.

—si, ella es hermosa como ninguna otra mujer! E sido su protector desde la infancia, aunque mi servicios están de mas. pues es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por si misma, es fuerte y una excelente cocinera y posee un cuerpo maravilloso y...—

—es increíble, tan romántico! tu eres su guardaespaldas y ella una princesa! es algo así como un amor prohibido, pero eso no impide que se amen intensamente!— los ojos de akane brillaban esperanzados.

—que historia mas interesante mousse.. nunca me habías contado de esa exótica mujer que espera por ti en china—comento kuno.

mousse se encogió de hombros y dejo caer dramáticamente sus lagrimas en desgracia

—...ella te ama no es asi?—preguntaron sus amigo al unisono.

—pues... tanto como amar.. yo diria.. bueno... —

—ni siquiera le interesas— adivino kuno. Haciendo que mousse se entregara al llanto desesperanzado por su suerte en el amor.

Akane le dio unas leves palmadas de consuelo—bueeenoo... y tu ryoga? Hay alguien en casa que te espere?—

—han existido un par de mujeres.. pero sigo en busca de algo especial—contesto cordial y modesto.

—Vamos a hablar de mujeres?! acérquense novatos... que el gran kuno tatewaki contara las mas asombrosas conquistas y aventuras jamas imaginadas por los hombres sin encanto como ustedes! —exclamo orgulloso.

bajo un cielo estrellado y a la luz de una fogata, un soldado esperaría historias de guerra o de terror.. esa noche los camaradas contaron sus mas grandes hazañas y sus muchos que veres con el sexo femenino...por que aun y hasta el mas reservado del trió de chicos estaba ya experimentado en temas de amores.. cosa que ofusco a la avergonzada señorita..que tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar..

—y asi llegue con la ultima mujer que compartió mi lecho.. escuchen bien sobre este mito de mujer... de todas las doncellas en mi vida... ninguna logro asaltar mi atención y mi bolsillo como una frívola y misteriosa fémina que es capaz de vender su corazón de hielo al mejor postor

cruel y despiadada tan astuta como hermosa, cazando negocios y utilizando a los de nuestra especie...

debo admitir que me a estafado un par de veces !es increíble.. la primer mujer que no cae rendida ante mis dulces encantos.

Los oyentes quedaron asombrados de todas las historias en las que verdad o no.. se había envuelto tatewaki.. akane no pudo evitar pensar en que la mujer del relato bien podría tratarse de nabiki... recién había caído en cuenta que de la vida privada de su hermana era un rotundo misterio para todos en su casa.

—y bien Tendo no nos contaras nada?—pregunto mousse.. haciéndola volver al hilo de la conversación.

—hee? yo?

—si vamos hombre todos aquí hemos hablado! solo faltas tu! — acuso kuno.

La joven se ruborizo... no estaba segura de que decir.. ..no podía hablar de una mujer de la forma en que ellos lo hacían... resultaba demasiado vergonzoso.. también el recordar su ultima y "única" experiencia en el tema la mareaba haciéndola tartamudear de los nervios.. que afán era de los hombres el de conocer los "sucios detalles" ?

—pues yo ...

—vamos keshi debió existir una mujer alguna vez.. —animo ryoga.

—pues... yo no..—respondió encogiendo los hombros mientras bajaba la vista abochornada del tema.

—NO ES VERDAD! TENDO! ERES VIRGEN!?—Kuno no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta como si se tratara de una maldicion.

akane no pudo mas y se puso roja como un tomate.. echando vapor a presión como una tetera hirviendo...

—LO ERES! —confirmaron al fin sus compañeros

—Muchachos este es un asunto critico que merece la inmediata atención! — declaro kuno.

—si! Es verdad tendo no puedes seguir así e ir por la vida considerándote un hombre!—objeto muosse.

—QUE!?—musito una alarmada akane.

NADA DE NADA! ESTO ES ALGO DE VIDA O MUERTE ! Y COMO SOMOS PARTE DEL MISMO EQUIPO... TODOS AYUDAREMOS A KESHI!—... kuno se pasaba sospechosamente de generoso.. era mas que evidente que después de tanta charla sobre sexo y mujeres, las ganas reprimidas de toda la compañía salieran a flote y el problema de Tendo era la excusa perfecta... después de todo.. que podría pasar en ausencia de los centinelas?

—hey! pero tenemos que seguir haciendo guardia! —reprocho akane..

—NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA!—sentencio Tatewaki. —tenemos la suerte de estar a unos kilómetros del pueblo! y toda buena civilización tiene un barrio rojo a la espera!—

—y si me rehuso?! —protesto la chica.

—chicos... ya saben que hacer! —ordeno kuno.. y acto seguido cargaban a la fuerza a una akane que iba llevada en contra de su voluntad a cumplir con la gran iniciación varonil...

/

—un tragoo masss aqui!—grito daisuke en un completo estado de ebriedad...

ranma no lo pensó demasiado.. y después de tanta confusión en su vida cedió a la invitación de su amigo... quien le conocía perfectamente bien.. y sabia que la única manera de hacer hablar al obstinado saotome seria con una buena botella de sake para aflojar las preocupaciones.

—yooo.. no ennnntiendo... como esss que un dia..tee gustan las mujjeresss y al otro.. estas.. con un hombre... es que.. nn no lo enttiendoo.. —alcanzo a decir un borracho capitán

— juntooosss soliamosss casar a las maaasss belllasss mujeress.. y no habiia necesidad de romanceesss tontos o bobadasss como de las que hablass ahora.. quee fue lo que tee pasoo?

—puess... yo estaba bieen con las mujeress.. perooo llego mikadooo y noo pude ver a nadie mass...—

—eeentonces puedes deciiir..? quee.. simplementeee cambiastte de pareceer?—

—rraaaaanma.. tu lo no eeeentiendes... no es por quieen tee.. sienntes atraidoo... es (hip) ... de quien... te ... enamoras.

La frase penetro en la mente de saotome como nunca lo hubiera hecho si este se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos...

—qquiierreess deciirr.. que... esss posiiblee que todda.. mii... vidaa. Deseara alasss ... mujeress.. y... (hip) ahora... yo... a.. aaa... aa... —

—tuuuu ammaas a Teendoo?! —alcanzo a musitar un asombrado daisuke..

ranma no contesto.

—JAJAJAJAJA! vieeejooo... eenntooncesss no tieeennesss de q..queee peocuparte...

—queee... ? Por que diccess esooo... caro que ..(hip) preocupa .. y musshhio! noe posdidoo dorrmirr pensandooo en esto...—

—jajajajajajaja! noo... no tienes de q ue preooocupate.. por que T...t endoo (hip)..JAJAJAAJAJA! keshii ...tt...tendo. Es... ... chhh...—

—TEEENGOOO QUE INTENNNNTARLO UNAAA VEZ MAS! —interrumpió ranma alzando su botella exaltado...

—ccooomooo?—pregunto su amigo confundido.

Pero ranma ya se encontraba hablando con la mujer que manejaba la casa de geishas y entretenimiento...no tardo mucho para que apareciera una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y kimono rojo colgada de los brazos del capitán.

—vvueeelvoo en unaass.. (hip) horas... —alardeo tomando a la mujer de la cintura.. acercándola vulgar mente hacia el.

—d...diiviiiertete!—alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de caer dormido de borracho en el suelo.

La mujer condujo al capitán saotome a las habitaciones..al final del pasillo otra mujer guiaba a un joven hombre tomándolo de sus ropas sumamente divertida por la resistencia del muchacho. Para ranma no paso desperdiciada la armadura del ejercito que el muchacho portaba.. y una cabellera azulada inconfundible

—TU!—dijo tomando a keshi por su ante brazo.

—CAPITÁN! — akane se asusto terriblemente de verlo ahí.. pero una vez cayendo en la cuenta de la naturaleza del lugar y la compañía que el hombre traía consigo.. paso de sentir miedo a celos irracionales

—QUE HACES AQUI!? —se reprocharon al mismo tiempo.

—nnooo..! yo soy ytu capiitan.. TU! que hacess aqui!—

—esta ebrio! —exclamo la chica , el capitán le hablaba muy cerca del rostro..

ranma tomo inesperadamente la barbilla de al chica con su mano y esta no pudo evita sonrojarse... estaban a la altura de un beso.

—ESSCUUUCHAMEE BIENN TENDOOO.. VES A ESA MUJER!?—dijo señalando a su compañía...

akane volteo la vista a la coqueta fémina que acariciaba seductora mente la espalda del capitán.

—ella y yoooo lo haremoosss... y quiero que sepass... (hip) que maldigoo.. el diaaa en que llegaste a mi ejerrccciito, con tu odiossa mirada y tu patética existencia dando traspiés por ahii.. —declaro picando con el dedo indice la punta de la nariz de la joven ..

akane sintió un dolor en su corazón.. no sabia a que estaba refiriéndose.. pero el simple hecho de saber que el le pertenecería a otra mujer la hacia rabiar de celos.. sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas..

—ZAAAAAZ! —fue lo único que se oyo de la gran cachetada que fue a parar en la mejilla del capitán. Quien enojado por la ofensa empujo a keshi hacia la mujer que venia guiandola a la fuerza

tomo a su compañera y entro finalmente a la habitación.. cerrando violentamente la puerta tras de si.. no sin antes dedicarle una furiosa mirada al soldado.

/

como crees que este yendole a keshi?— pregunto ryoga a sus camaradas.

los jóvenes habían tenido que conformarse con esperar fuera del lugar... lamentablemente no contaban con el dinero suficiente para darse un buen agasajo... asi que optaron por ser benevolentes y justos con quien tenia que desvirgarse urgentemente.

—maldito Tendo suertudo! —reprocho kuno

—a de estar yendole bastante bien! ya paso la media hora! la primera vez no recuerdo haber durado tanto! — celebro mousse.

/

—porfavor! Lo digo enserio.. señorita..! no creo que estoo...—la pobre de kane luchaba por quitarse de encima a la persistente mujer,

—dicen que los soldados son muy vigorosos! — la mujer se sacaba las prendas con deshinibicion ansiosa de experimentar con un soldado.. —ho querido no tienes que temer!

akane esquivaba los abrasos de la mujer.. quien entendía la constante evasiva como un juego excitante...

mientras tanto en la habitación contigua...

—yoo.. no se lo que pasa..

la mujer completamente desnuda, lo miraba aburrida desde el lecho.

—esto.. no suele suceder nunca lo juro! Tal vez si... — ranma recupero la mitad de la conciencia al encontrarse en una situación nueva y terriblemente embarazosa.

—olvidelo.. tenemos casi una hora así.. y el dinero solo alcanzaba para eso.. —

la mujer procedió a vestirse, con rapidez. —no se avergüence...eso es mas común de lo que cree...— se puso las ultimas prendas y le acaricio los labios a modo de despedida.

—que lastima, un hombre tan apuesto..— dijo con resignación .

No era su noche.. indudablemente.. nunca había tenido que pasar por semejante deshonor, se sentía insultado, frico.. avergonzado y ... un tanto... curioso? Era la palabra? Por los acontecimientos que tomaban lugar en la habitación de al lado. Lo carcomía la rabia y desesperación de saber que sucedía ahi dentro.. asi que pego la oreja a la pared que conectaba con el cuarto contiguo.

—no estoy jugando! le suplico jovencita! retírese déjeme! muestre un poco de decencia!

—"maldito Tendo! " pensaba molesto.. "que clase que juego pervertido estaba jugando ..."?

—señor! Esto fue divertido al principio... pero tenemos asi una hora que no piensa comenzar? No va a tocarme?— se le oyó decir con frustración a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Ranma se asombro... cayendo en cuenta de lo que enverdad ocurría ahi dentro.. —"ni siquiera la a tocado"! —Dijo para si..

—escúcheme por favor, s.. señorita..—por su parte akane tomo las manos de la joven que cansada de perseguirle por toda la habitación, había caído rendida ofendida de no servirle al soldado.

—no debería hacer este tipo de cosas, usted vale mucho mas que esto, estoy seguro que este es el tipo de regalo que un hombre enamorado espera... de la mujer que también le corresponde..

—que? ...—pensó el capitán.. —qu clase de boberia era esa? Se preguntaba... —"suena a algo que diria... Daisuke!...

el capitán sintió descubrir algo que ahora tenia mucho sentido.. muchos de los comportamientos de tendo eran muy inusuales... pero no lo había logrado entender hasta ahora.. que tocaba temas tan absurdos con tanta facilidad.. como.. " el amor"

la joven sintió muchísima atracción por el soldado que le hablaba como ningún cliente lo había hecho antes y se abalanzo sobre el llenándolo de besos, aprovechando su cercanía para asaltarle y quitarle los ropajes...

—kyaaaa! noooo! porfavor nooo! esta loca!

ahora no habia duda para Ranma... y bueno ahora que Tendo se encontraba en una situación tan incomoda.. el solo cumpliría con su deber de capitán, de sacarlo de ese lugar de mala muerte para reprenderlo por abandonar su lugar de centinela...

akane tapaba su rostro con los brazos sobre si, intentando empujar a la deseosa mujer encima suyo.. cuando un portazo se escucho dejando ver a una despampanante pelirroja por el portal...

—TUUUU! DESGRACIADO INFIEL! —grito dramáticamente.

—quien eres tu ?—pregunto la jovencita acosadora.

—soy su prometida! mujerzuela resbalosa!

akane estaba de piedra.. la figura femenina de ranma hacia aparición en medio de una situación tan incomoda, no sabia que era mas raro ahora... ser acosada sexualmente por una mujer.. o estar "comprometida con una"

—a esto te referías con un hombre enamorado?— pregunto tímida la joven acompañante a su torturado soldado.

Akane solo seguía viento expectante a la chica ranma... con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

—VERDAD QUE ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS!?—grito la pelirroja para hacerla entrar en la actuación..

—eeee ... siii! sii! es verdad es... mi prometida.. y .. ee.. estoy enamorado! —dijo continuado la puesta en escena.

—lo lamento querida mía, mis amigos me obligaron a venir pero sabes que.. —se sonrojo rotundamente—que... mi corazón es solo tuyo, y nunca te engañaría... TE AMO! —dijo tomando a la figura femenina del capitán por las manos.

—no lo se! no se si pueda volver a confiar en ti! — la pelirroja llevaba su mirada al lado contrario para no hacer evidente su vergüenza..

—no! Por favor no peleen, todo esto es mi culpa— la joven acompañante hizo una reverencia —su prometido se resistió en todo momento! El la ama de verdad.— dijo conmovida por la escena de amor verdadero y la honrada actitud del soldado.

—lo ves cariño? ... —akane la estrecho con amor sobre actuado

—ho! Que feliz soy! —decía ranma chica tratando de safarse de su agarre. Con las mejillas arreboladas.

—perdonen la molestias.. espero algún día.. tener un amor como el de ustedes— la joven volvió a reverenciarlos conmovida por la escena y salio de la habitación.

—YA SUÉLTAME TENDOOO! —exigió la pelirroja de la trenza.

—entonces aun sigue ebrio capitán?'— contesto la joven mirando su transformación con recelo.

—no,! Hace un tiempo que ya no! Ahora deja de decir y hacer estupideces y ayúdame a encontrar agua caliente!

/

el dueño del lugar refirió el baño termal detrás del burdel,y la pelirroja ni siquiera se molesto en quitarse la ropa, se zambullo de un salto y emergio la figura masculina del apuesto capitán saotome.. con una expresión extraña y pensativa en su rostro...

a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol hacían presencia en el cielo.. dando al paisaje unos tonos liliáceos y rosados..

akane no podía comprender lo hechos ocurridos, todo eso fue por mucho lo mas loco y bizarro que había tomado lugar durante su servicio en el ejercito.. sin embargo su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa.. las palabras hirientes de su capitán..y en la mente de el parece que el tema primordial es el mismo...

—keshi.. yo... no se por que dije esas cosas—su voz luchaba por mantenerse en un margen contenido, abarcando la normalidad de las conversaciones que siempre habían mantenido..

—no tiene que explicar nada.. usted es el capitán.. —dijo con voz apagada..

—y.. gracias por salvarme de esa mujer loca.. creo que.. ya estamos a mano.—

—no conoces el código samurai Tendo? Si una deuda se contrae, el deudor debe pagar con algo del mismo valor..aquella vez mi vida peligraba.. esto no es lo mismo.. solo fue un favor.

—un favor?—contesto incrédula... usted ni siquiera me considera su amigo..—debía tener mas cuidado con lo que decía... no era un tema apropiado para tratar con un capitán... pero ella necesitaba saber mas.. que había pasado en esa cueva? Que había pasado en esa habitación hace unos momentos? Que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos? Quería saberlo.. necesitaba averiguarlo.. ya no importaba si se ponía aunque fuera un poco en evidencia..

ranma no sabia que decir o que contestar.. las sabias palabras de su amigo retumbaban en su mente hasta hacer vibrar una fibra dentro de su pecho.. tal vez nunca podría ser como daisuke, y asimilar las emociones de las que ahora era presa fácil. no estaba en su naturaleza hablar sobre esas cosas.. pero era un hecho que existía algo diferente cuando se encontraba con Tendo..y ya era momento de aceptar que un lazo invisible los rodeaba a los dos..

—has salvado mi vida Keshi.. y yo confió en ti, eres un gran guerrero—dijo mirándole con determinación.

La joven quedo estática de la emoción que de pronto se apodero de ella.. era a la primera vez que se refería a ella por "su nombre" eso formalizaba una relación de confianza y amistad entre ambos.

—R...Ranma— simplemente su nombre salio de su boca casi como un suspiro imperceptible..

el sol brillaba con tonos escarlata dando la bienvenida al nuevo dia.. pero los jóvenes no notaron nada a su alrededor, solo se miraron fijamente, por que de momento era lo único que se podía hacer, en el mundo de los hombres fuertes no había palabras... solo percepción. Y por un momento pudo escucharse el sonido de dos corazones latiendo desbocados a ritmos desiguales, pero el uno por el otro..

—RANMA! —se le escucho decir a daisuke.. que arruinaba la escena con motivos alarmantes.

—que sucede daisuke..

—es tu padre, una carta de urgencia... nos necesita en el frente! —

fin del capitulo 7

*barrio rojo : zona de una ciudad o pueblo en japon.. que esta dedicada al entretenimiento.. segun la epoca del mismo.. contaba con geishas, zonas de juegos de azar, artes, bebida y prostibulo.

queridos lectores... espero que este captulo, el cual trate de hacer lo mas extenzo posible haya cumplido sus expectativas... dispensee la tardanza T_T e hecho todo lo que e podidoo.. prometo qu la proxima actualizacion sera en menos tiempo.. y estoy pensando en unos bonus especiales para compenzarlo..

estoy EXAGERADAMENTE FELIZ! Y MUY AGRADECIDA! de los mensajes y reviews preguntando por este fanfic! es demaciado genial que esten alpendiente de las actualizaciones y de que les guste esta historia que hago con toda mi alma y mi corazon :') justo por eso la historia a crecido tanto.. por que estaba revista para menos capitulos! Pero es su interes el que me emociona y me a ayudado a enriquecer esto y hacerlo mucho mas grande.. solo me queda decir GRACIA GRACIAS GRACIAAAS! seguire trabajando hasta el final! y espero que la historia y su rumbo sean de su agrado! 3

haaaayyy escribir los sentimientos de un macho como ranma a sido un reto! deverdad! Me a costado muchisimo! dejenme decirles... que no falta mucho para que toda la verdad salga a la luz, pero es tan divertido poner en jaque al ranma.. jajaj asiempre pense.. y como le hacia shang para asumir que estaba enamorado de un "hombre" ? Desde un principio decidi que daiuke seria clave para que ranma fuera dejando de lado los prejuicios sobre si mismo.. "nada como una platica con un buen amigo y alcohol" Jajajaj y hablando de escenas dificiles. Quiero decirles que ahora me doy cuenta que leer lemon es muuuuuuy diferente a escribirlo XD considere que ir saltanto de la mente de ranma a la de akane me fallaria en mi primer intento.. asi que me concentre en el.. quien es la victima principal de los hechos... jajaj akane la tiene facil ella solo tiene que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar XD total.. debio pensar.. la vida es una y en la guerra se te puede ir al dia siguiente pues YOLO XD les prometo otro intento de mi parte para meter este tema..

saliendonos del tema de este fanfic.. quisiera agradecer tambien a los que siguieron "un proyecto escolar" que estara concursando este mes en el ranma banihed para ser ilustrado como un manga hagan changuitos con los dedos y deseenme suerte! :3 tambien tengo pensado hacer un capitulo extra a peticion de algunos lectores que se quedron con ganitas de mas y a ellooossss les paso los acertijos del ultimo capitulo ... (SPOILER) 1.- ranma no sabia poner en justas palabras sus sentimientos por akane.. asi que le obsequia el grano de fijol rojo.. que germina para convertirse en una planta.. esto e toma.. "literal" y "metaforicamente hablando".. ranma se quedo con ella esa noche.. cuando se lo da para continuar con el proyecto y rescatar asi a jumonji..tambien le da su "Semilla".. es una forma de decir que hicieron el amor.. pero como el estilo de la historia se me hacia demaciado tierno decidi dejarlo asi.. de forma mas poetica por asi decirlo :P

2.- ellos reprueban el proyecto. Lo repureban no por que no lo realizaran bien.. de hecho la misma maestra dice que es el mejor proyecto de todos.. pero reprueban por que asi.. es .. buscaron ser padres. De cierto modo lo dieron a entender en la bitacora que entregaron a la profesora.

3.- jumonji volvera a sus vidas muy pronto y lo saben, ya que akane esta embarazada al final del capitullo :3 de ahi el nombre que lo encabeza.. "aqui vamos denuevo" ;)

4.- este es mas bien un dato curioso XD jotaro y kayoin de jojos bizarre advnture aparecen en mi fanfic. Y uno de los shippeos mas famosos que les han hecho es un doujinshi creado por las mismisimas CLAMP.. donde ambos tienen un hijo en comun "jouta" que nace de un huevo.. jajaj lean esa historia la encuentran como la bizarra vida de casado de jojo XD

ahora que lo saben.. regresen a leer el fanfic con todo esto en la mente XD


	8. punto de quiebre

**Capitulo 8 : punto de quiebre**

 **Rojo...**

alguien entiende su significado? , los matices y sentimientos que encierra?

Es furico e intenso... rebosante de pasion y hambriento de poder... incontrolable como fuego..

el que devora todo a su paso , vivo en llamaradas ...dando muerte y destrucción a su vez.

Rojo como el sol del atardecer, y el hastío de la desesperanza.

Rojo como la sangre, que se derrama por la piel de los heridos en batalla, los que son muertos sin piedad llevados por el frío destino de una emboscada.

Ahí ... reluciente en el contraste de la nieve , la pureza y la brutalidad se entremezclaban en un cuadro demasiado duro para poder ser visto por mas de unos cuantos segundos,

el aire llevaba consigo el olor a madera chamuscada, y podredumbre.. pues los cadáveres tenían mas de un día tumbados sobre el suelo..

Akane crispo la nariz y aparto la mirada con horror, parecía que cada cosa nueva que le tocaba vivir dentro del ejercito estaba destinada a ser mas perturbadora que la anterior...

si en el futuro, algún morboso osaba preguntarle sobre los horrores que había presenciado en la guerra ... ella solo podría describir el horror de esta escena en particular ,con una sola frase..

"Todo era Rojo"

la aldea estaba desolada.. el silencio de los soldados que venían en caravana era tal, que podía escucharse el sonido de las banderas rasgadas hondeando el resto de su existencia en el viento.

Era imposible..

el mismísimo Ranma tambaleo al bajar de su corcel para pisar el terreno sin poder cerrar la boca de la incredulidad que sentía al ver toda esa devastación.

—que a pasado aquí? — su garganta apenas pudo emitir sonido.

Y Un terrorífico grito hizo a todos respingar de miedo saliendo del trance de shock al instante...

se trataba del joven Daisuke ,que se aferraba desconsolado al frío e inerte cuerpo de Mikado enterrado hasta la mitad por la blanca nieve.

/

Akane descorrió con cautela la tela que cubría la entrada .

el joven Saotome garabateaba el mapa sobre la mesa, la tienda de estrategia tenia a sus ocupantes realmente tensos, habían estado encerrados por días, pensando en la mejor manera de sacar adelante al imperio, contaban con la ventaja anteriormente obtenida por el ejercito imperial, pero ahora que este se encontraba extinto en su totalidad , la ultima esperanza de japón residía sobre el batallón de apoyo liderado por Ranma, quien por cierto ,recientemente había sido nombrado para suceder a su padre ,como el nuevo general imperial

al emperador poco le importaron los reproches de shi-fu quien ya tenia una lista preparada de los posibles aspirantes para el puesto.

. No hubo tiempo para ceremonias, ni formalidades...las tropas se movían como nómadas de un lado a otro sin permanecer en un solo lugar por mas de 48 horas seguidas, todo para impedir ser encontrados y tomados por sorpresa a manos del enemigo.

—si la información es verídica el campamento de Soichiro esta en este punto. — dibujo la distancia entre la ubicación del enemigo comparándola con la de su propio ejercito.

Daisuke escudriñaba unos documentos que recién habían llegado para ellos.

en medio de tanta conmoción, Akane no podía explicarse por que seria requerida precisamente ahí..pensó que lo mejor era no importunar a los expertos y decidió retroceder ,pero Ranma se lo impidió.

—ahí estas keshi... pasa de una vez— dijo sin dejar de estudiar el mapa.—

—no quisiera importunarlo General— respingo con una mezcla de timidez y resentimiento.

Desde el nombramiento de saotome, Akane comenzó a percibir una paulatina distancia que se interponía entre su ya de por si extraña relación, aunque no podía culparlo del todo.. sus nuevos deberes consumían su tiempo y esfuerzos.

La seguridad del imperio ahora descansada sobre sus muy capaces pero jóvenes hombros...

no podía imaginar la presión que esto supondría para el.. sumando la perdida de su padre, quien había sufrido un fatídico final.

claro que ranma no demostraba que esto le afectase, orgulloso como siempre, incluso mas ahora que nunca, se dirigía a ella apenas lo necesario, guardando la distancia

y aunque ya no era el tirano que en un principio conoció, la chica prefería su hostilidad familiar a la fría formalidad cortes con la que ahora se dirigía hacia ella..

luego estaba Daisuke.

Ese que había sido un aliado cálido como el sol, derrochando su luz y buen humor para con todos en el campamento..

tampoco podía culparlo de haber cambiado tan radicalmente.

Recordó como lo separaron del cadáver de Mikado por la fuerza hace 1 mes atrás... como lo había sostenido en el sepelio y este buscado consuelo se aferro a sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho echándose a llorar como un niño abandonado. sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar los demás.

Al día siguiente su rostro se había tornado frivolo carente de emoción y desde entonces su actitud era lúgubre con una cabeza que solo podía pensar en la venganza.

—no es así, fui yo quien te convoco a esta reunión— le respondió con formalidad haciéndola volver a donde estaban.

Teniendo la autorización de su superior, akane se acerco a ellos e Hizo una reverencia.

—lamento mucho su perdida general — la chica aprovecho el momento para darle el pésame.

saotome se había mantenido lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no tuviera ocasión de ofrecer sus condolencias.

Ranma detuvo por un momento todo su esmero por marcar algunas zonas en el mapa y le miro, finalmente cociente de que el joven soldado se encontraba en la misma habitación junto a el...

poso la mano en el hombro del soldado concentrado en controlar accion o movimiento emitido para no arruinar la compostura.

Su nuevo cargo exigía de el hacer de lado cualquier obstáculo o distracción que pudiera mermar su capacidad como nuevo general del imperio.

al rendir culto a la memoria de su padre, se juro a si mismo proteger el honor de la dinastía Saotome, siento el ultimo heredero que quedaba en sus filas. y reafirmo con su deber así se le fuera la vida en ello.. y eso suponía contener mas que nunca sus emociones o cualquier cosa que pudiera estar relacionada con Keshi Tendo... hacerlo, representaba el desafío mas grande de su vida.

—la muerte es el único final seguro que tenemos al ser samurais, lamentarnos por los que se han adelantado solo trae sufrimiento innecesario — respondió con mesura.

las palabras salían huecas en su boca, parecía que solo citaba por inercia uno de los puntos del código samurai

Akane vio la verdad en sus ojos, estaba preocupado triste y confundido... pero era un maestro para ocultarlo.

—ahora debemos concentrarnos en cosas mas importantes,— el joven de la trenza tomo unas pequeñas piezas de metal redondeadas, que habían sido recogidas en la zona de desastre. Y las puso sobre la mesa.

—sabes lo que es esto? —pregunto sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

la joven tomo una de las piezas y la observo con curiosidad negando con la cabeza.

—hace años, cuando nuestros padres aun trabajaban juntos, lideraron una operación que clausuraba la importación ilegal de armas extranjeras, estas son perfectas para atacar desde larga distancia y no es necesaria una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Su huso fue prohibido por el imperio y vetado del código samurai por considerarseles un arma de cobardes.

—justo lo que es ese maldito — se le escucho a decir a Daisuke desde su esquina.

— esto fue lo que usaron para eliminar a las tropas de mi padre, los sorprendieron en una emboscada y fueron acribillados con esta especie de armamento—

—como es posible que Tanaka tenga esto en su poder si toda importación fue clausurada? — pregunto la joven tratando de entender el hilo de los acontecimientos.

—después de días de investigación y con algunos contactos de las aldeas en nuestro poder,logramos localizar al traficante, cerca de los muelles que ya habían sido abandonados, la mercancía es recibida por las noches y las transporta atraves de túneles subterráneos para hacerlos llegar a la fortaleza de Tanaka donde tienen una bodega de armería que están abasteciendo para atacar la capital apenas se hayan desecho de nosotros.—

—por eso nos movemos constantemente— confirmo akane para si misma.

—así es. Daisuke logro hacerse pasar por uno de sus hombres y contacto con el traficante en persona y consiguió información valiosa sobre la ubicación del enemigo, —

señalo la ruta en el mapa garabateado.

—..si nos infiltramos usando los túneles que conectan con la armería podremos encontrar la base principal de Tanaka Y volaremos todo el lugar junto con las nuevas importaciones. Así destruiremos lo único que EL y Soichiro tienen como ventaja.

—¿pero que hay de sus hombres?, deben tener cientos si pudieron acabar con todo el ejercito de tu padre, siendo tantos... podrían descubrirnos y matarnos— cuestiono preocupada.

hay un motivo importante por el que han estado atacando a base de emboscadas y ocultos entre las sombras...— menciono el joven Saotome.

—y cual es?— pregunto la peli azul.

—los superamos en numero— daisuke respondió serio y cruzado de brazos.

—¿como es posible?— contesto asombrada — el ejercito de tu padre era por lo menos 3 veces mas grande que el nuestro.

—es fácil deducirlo si analizamos la estrategia de esos dos, atacando y desapareciendo. Solo planean el próximo golpe aguardando cuando el oponente menos lo espera. sus nuevas armas de largo alcance solo confirman mis sospechas. — Ranma lucia cansado, seguramente no había dormido en días reuniendo las piezas faltantes para descubrir todo aquello.

Akane les seguía el ritmo a como podía, las estrategias de batalla no eran su fuerte. Pero estaba dispuesta a poyar al dúo dinámico en todo lo que pudiera, escuchaba con atención tratando de comprendedlo todo y absorber la información para ser de utilidad, nunca mas seria una carga para el ejercito.

—si vamos a llevar acabo este plan sera mejor que dividamos el ejercito.— sugirio derrepente.

Ranma la miro con interés invitándole a expresar su idea.

—si esto resulta en trampa, necesitaremos refuerzos a quienes podamos llamar por apoyo y un grupo de hombres para cuidar al emperador en la capital —

—keshi tiene razón— respaldo daisuke.

—hombre precavido vale por 2 — Ranma hizo nuevas anotaciones en los planos — bien pensado keshi .

Akane le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón del joven arranco disparado.

Daisuke nada distraído, noto las chispas entre ellos y sintió que su presencia salia sobrando.

— ire a notificar a los soldados del plan y dividir a los que nos acompañaran y los que iran a la capital... sera mejor que le digas ahora saotome...— y se dispuso a salir a paso firme de la tienda .

Akane se tenso por un momento al quedarse sola con el joven general.

—decirme? ...que ? — pregunto la joven.

—seras ascendido a capitán — ranma lo dijo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

La joven se volvio de piedra por un momento.

—yo? ... capitan! ? .. pero...—

—la vacante a estado disponible desde que yo reemplazo a mi padre— interrumpió saotome.

—si pero.. yo pensé.. asumí que Daisuke...—

—fue el mismo quien te propuso para el puesto, acepta que no tiene la estabilidad para llevar el cargo y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo—

—señor general yo, no creo ser bueno para el puesto, no tengo ninguna experiencia— contesto humilde.

¿por que tenia que menospreciarse tanto?... el había decidido personalmente que estaba bien..¿ acaso dudaba de su criterio?

O quizá se debía al muro que el voluntariamente había levantado entre los dos, este contenía las aguas embarbecidas por desbordarse, teniéndolas con rigor , impidiéndoles seguir ese curso prohibido ensañado en su terquedad viril.

—podrías dejar de llamarme de ese modo.. ? Siento que soy mi padre — pronuncio ofuscado.

—de que manera? —pregunto tímida.

—RAN-MA! — le recordó fingiendo mal humor, keshi tenia permiso de llamarlo por su nombre de pila y con ese gesto trataba de expresarle indirectamente que confiaba en el..

la joven se corrigió pero siguió negando con la cabeza

—ranma no creo que yo..

el general dio un sonoro golpe a la mesa— SI TE E DADO ESTE PUESTO ES POR QUE CONFÍO EN TI KESHI! NO LO ENTIENDES? DE TODOS LOS SOLDADOS QUE ENTRENE NINGUNO A DEMOSTRADO EL TALENTO QUE SE REQUIERE PARA LLENAR UNA VACANTE COMO ESTA! AHORA SOLO DI GRACIAS Y ACEPTA! — respondió impulsivo y malhumorado.

A pesar de su característica hostilidad, Akane no pudo evitar conmoverse por aquellas palabras, en verdad le tenia en tanta estima? ¿una comparable a la de Daisuke su amigo de toda la vida?

¿deverdad el queria pelear a su lado como general y capitan?

—considerarlo tu graduación.. pero no olvides que yo siempre seré superior por ser el maestro descuerdo keshi?—entonces le dedico una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

Antes de que akane pudiera empezar a dar brinquitos de emoción en su mente, un triste pensamiento la detuvo...

"deacuerdo keshi"?— volvió a retumbar en su cabeza...

no... el no confiaba en ella... no confiaba en "akane".. la chica que haría cualquier cosa por el ,

Saotome confiaba en este personaje varonil donde ella se refugiaba. Y la conciencia quebró su mente sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo por tener que engañarlo a estas alturas a sabiendas de que el no se fiaba de cualquier persona.

Como deseo estar rodeada de neblina y oscuridad, justo como aquella vez en las aguas termales.. hablándole con su verdadera voz, disfrutando el gentil roce de su tacto varonil bajo su piel ansiosa de amor .sintiéndose una mujer casi completa... casi por que aun entonces, el no sabia a ciencia cierta quien era ella en verdad ...

... una chica ruda, testaruda e irremediablemente enamorada de el .. hambrienta por ser correspondida.. atrapada en la mascara de un soldado varón.

—ya no puedo — musito con voz cansada.

—que? —cuestiono el general confundido.

—tu no... deberías depositar ese nivel de confianza en mi.. yo.. — explicaba la chica con dificultad.

Ranma le miro queriendo saber a hacia donde dirigía con todo eso.

—tengo un secreto que e tenido que ocultar todo este tiempo... pero si tu.. dices algo como esto.. yo creo que no...—

la dificultad con la que Tendo se expresaba le dio a Ranma una idea de lo que podría estar intentando decir.

—se cual es tu secreto — lo interrumpió con tono casual.

Akane volteo a verlo de inmediato, pálida y aterrada.

—Lo sabes?—

—si — respondió con un rostro franco.

Aquella actitud tan calmada, hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara a mil por hora, sin querer su rostro se acerco expectante hacia el.

—desde cuando?—

ranma retrocedio disimuladamente, tomando una distancia prudente entre el y el joven soldado.

—desde la casa de geishas.— contesto nervioso.

—y como lo?...—

hay! esto estaba resultando tan vergonzoso! —Ranma rasco una de sus mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado — bueno, la verdad siempre tuve mis sospechas pero eso no importa, quiero decir.. —

—entonces a ti no...te importa? — la joven sintió nacer una fugaz esperanza en su corazón y no reparo en lo acorralado que tenia al pobre general con su cercanía.

—bueno después de todo es muy común en la comunidad de los samurais, solo ve a Daisuke, siempre a sido mi amigo y eso nunca fue un impedimento para desempeñarse como un samurai talentoso y capaz .. no creo que tenga nada que ver, puedes ser un buen capitán sin importar eso..ademas olvidas que ya eres mi comandante?—

—espera ... Daisuke? ' a que te refieres?— pregunto confundida..

—ya sabes... a eso... de que.. — vacilo dudoso.— prefieres.. la... compañía de... los ... (trago duro) "HOMBRES"—

Akane sintió sus esperanzas morir para ser reemplazadas por un aura ennegrecida de mala suerte... en verdad era mas factible creer que ella era un varón homosexual .. y no una mujer fingiendo ser hombre!? ESE ERA EL COLMO!

—"QUE DESGRACIA! QUE VERGUENZA! TONTA , TONTA AKANE! TAN POCO FEMENINA TERCA Y FUERTE COMO UN GORILA"! !— repetía en su mente los insultos que alguna vez escucho de Nabiki culpándose por su falta de encantos.. ...

entonces suspiro con resignación.. que mas daba a esas alturas? Estaban en guerra y nadie le garantizaba estar viva al día siguiente...

que importaba si podía conservar amistad de Saotome aunque fuera solo como un varon? El no la juzgaría... era normal en los samurais no es asi?.. que mas daba lo que pensara de ella ,

llegando a tal conclusión .. dejo de preocuparle tanto el no ponerse en evidencia aunque fuera un poco.. e indirectamente.

solo uno— respondió con suavidad.

—he?—el chico de la trenza trago nervioso.

ella retuvo su mirada al responderle, activando sin darse cuenta, el mágico poder que sus ojos avellana ejercían sobre el muchacho.

—solo prefiero la compañía de un hombre— confeso, sin ventilar a quien.

Dicho esto..., se encontraba lista para aceptar su nuevo puesto de capitana ...pero no contó con la repentina reacción del general , quien la tomo con firmeza por los hombros. Y le hablo con voz determinante .con sus ojos contrariados afrontando los de ella.

—keshi... debes saber,... que si salimos vivos de esta guerra.. desposare a tu hermana como le prometí a mi padre...—

a que venia eso?... la chica se ruborizo con un gesto asombrado ante tal declaración...si ella fuera una mujer para el en esos momentos.. esa seria una especie de propuesta... lo miro embelesada.

—entonces estuve pensando.. que tu y yo seremos una especie de familiares... por lo que puedes dejar de buscar la aprobación de tu padre... importa cuanto lo admire... algo debe estar mal con el si no ve el digno sucesor que eres a pesar de ser ilegitimo... por derecho heredare el Dojo cuando el muera .. pero yo te cederé esa responsabilidad...como el nuevo señor de los dominios de tu padre , veré que te reconozcan como un Tendo y seras bienvenido como siempre lo quisiste—prometió impulsivo.

las lagrimas de akane se resbalaron por sus mejillas conmovida y agradecida hasta los huesos por esa promesa inesperada del joven general... se olvido de las apariencias y lo abraso en gratitud, ¿en verdad había tenido tiempo de idear eso... solo para ella?

cuanto lo amaba! cuanto bien le hacian sus palabras de honor! Como podía ocultar este hombre tanta generosidad dentro de si y cubrirla con su actitud tan orgullosa y testaruda? ... pero que mas daba lo amaba! lo amaba así como el era! ...

completamente desprevenido, Ranma se sintió en el infierno siendo estrechado por sorpresa , aspirando sin querer la fragancia cercana en los cabellos azulados del joven soldado .. y de pronto el muro de forzada indiferencia colapso... su mente torturada y su bien cuidado raciocinio dejaron de tener control sobre sus acciones, y sus manos temblorosas atraparon con fuerza el fino rostro del chico frente a el..

Akane se sobresalto cociente del atrevimiento que muy tonta habia cometido.. yse sintio realmente confundida por la inesperada respuesta del ojiazul..

estática por la separación casi inexistente de sus rostros... .

acaso ... el... iba a? '...

enseguida Daisuke entro para notificar algunas cosas

—todos están enterados y listos para partir cuando tu nos lo indiques—vocifero.

para entonces ranma ya había apartado instantáneamente a keshi... y salio lo mas pronto posible de la tienda.. aunque no pudo hacer nada por su muy evidente bochorno.

—"¿pero que diablos estuve apunto de hacer?" se decía en su mente reprochándose con severidad.

Akane tardo mas tiempo en recuperarse... y toco sus mejillas para sentir el calor que habían dejado las manos del general sobre su piel... incrédula aun... por lo ocurrido.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

las tropas se pusieron en marcha, un grupo liderado por ryoga mousse y kuno iba en camino a proteger al emperador.. la primera cosa que akane hizo bajo el poder de capitana fue instituir de forma oficial a la "division especial" mas por quitarse a kuno de encima que por otra cosa..

otro grupo se quedaba como apoyo para la misión de infiltración..

Ranma, Daisuke akane y unos pocos hombres.. harían el trabajo peligroso.. la información obtenida del contrabandista los llevaba a Taama.. la principal aldea productora de pólvora en todo el imperio..

bajo algunos callejones de la ciudad se escondían pasadizos secretos que conectaban los túneles por donde Tanaka podía pasar el armamento de forma segura y secreta.

para sorpresa de los infiltrados.. no hubo contratiempos para dar con la fortaleza .. y los hombres esperaron en la noche, buscando una oportunidad de entrar sin ser detectados..

—hace muchísimo frió— se quejo akane..

—no hay que hacer ruido.. cualquier movimiento inesperado.. nos delatamos y estaremos muertos, Daisuke ¿ tenemos suficientes explosivos para la primer ronda? —pregunto el general.

—traje un costal completo, seguramente tendremos que volver por mas con los muchachos, no están tan lejos de aquí.. unos 2 kilometros a lo mucho.

—bien creo que es la hora, no hay mucho movimiento.. adelante— ordeno el joven de la trenza.

Los hombres se escabulleron de 2 en dos dispersos por todo el perímetro en búsqueda de una entrada hacia la armería.. escondiendo bombas por todo el terreno y conectándolas entre si..

después de algunas horas de ejecución.. la facilidad con la que todo estaba fluyendo alarmo al joven general.

—no crees que todo esta... demasiado tranquilo? — susurro Ranma a Daisuke, su compañero de operación... ni loco iria con Tendo después de lo que había pasado..

pero este no contesto.. la figura de quien parecia ser Tanaka, se veía dibujarse por una de las ventanas de la mansión, la armadura característica era inconfundible.. el rubio sintió la cólera dominar todo su ser,

Ranma adivino de pronto lo que su amigo se proponía..

—no lo hagas aun no es el momento—le recordó enérgico.

La tensión aumento instantáneamente, si Daisuke se apresuraba a atacar por impulso, serian descubiertos y capturados Antes de cumplir la misión. Ya habría tiempo de vengarse cuando hicieran volar todo el lugar.

el joven rubio lo abandono, saltando con habilidad felina los tejados en acenso hacia la habitación donde la silueta de encontraba.

Ranma se apresuro a ir tras de el para detenerlo, pero escucho algo que le erizo la piel y destrozo sus nervios.

Una explosión donde se encontraban los hombres de apoyo.. justo a 2 kilómetros aproximados de distancia... seguidos de otra... y otra.. y una mas y mas.. sus pupilas se achicaron del espanto adivinando muy tarde de que se trataba...

lleno sus pulmones de aire para advertir su amigo .

DAISUKE! DETENTE! ES UNA TRAMPA!

se abalanzo a detener al ojiverde embriagado y cegado por la venganza,

TENEMOS QUE ANUNCIAR RETIRADA! — le decía frenético tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Las explociones se acercaban cada vez mas y mas. El lugar estaba minado y ellos habian agregado bombas extras al terreno... todo estallaria como una reaccion en cadena.

Pero Daisuke no escucho.. ni se detuvo ni cayo en la cuenta de lo que le decían hasta que corto la cortina con su katana y se encontro un palacio con luces encendidas totalmente vacío la silueta que asemejaba el cuerpo de Tanaka no era otra cosa que un muñeco de paja vestido con la armadura del señor de la guerra... pero eso no era lo mas perturbador.. la cabeza que ostentaba era la del general saotome, sostenida por una estaca que la atravesaba limpiamente y se incrustaba en el cuerpo del muñeco...

que gran burla... que tontos habían sido... el contrabandista supo todo el tiempo a quienes daba la información falsa y habían caído directo en la trampa...

daisuke reacciono horrorizado y ambos jóvenes emprendieron la retirada alarmando a todos los demás a su alrededor,

—ES UNA TRAMPA! gritaron a todo pulmón , y las explosiones comenzaron a destruir todo el terreno.

Por todo el lugar, salían volando arboles, ladrillos, montones de escombro, chispas y fuego, explosión aquí explosión aya...

los muchachos salieron corriendo a puro instinto, sin tiempo de recordar donde habían dejado algún explosivo.. y donde podría estar una mina enemiga.. de nuevo.. Tanaka había sido mas osado e inteligente.

Ranma subió a su caballo con una sola cosa en mente ..."keshi" tenia que ponerlo a salvo sin importar que.. se adentro de nuevo entre las llamaradas y el humo negro, no se detuvo hasta localizarlo ,huyendo lo mas rápido que podía tratando de esquivar y resguardarse, confundido sin saber hacia donde correr.

Una mina estallo muy cerca de el y el joven termino gravemente herido, tirado sobre el suelo..

de pronto todo se puso borroso para Akane.. que escuchaba el sonido de las explosiones cada vez mas lejos...

con varios de los sobrevivientes resguardados, Ranma salio del lugar a salvo aunque con algunas quemaduras severas , protegiendo el cuerpo de keshi con un brazo y con el otro guiando al animal

daisuke le miro con las pupilas encogidas.—Ranma perdóname, lo arruine— se disculpo perturbado.

los soldados se amontonaron cerca de el, Todos trataban de hablarle de algo.. unos preguntando por mas de sus compañeros, otros cuestionando que había salido mal... pero el no escucho.

No hizo caso de nadie a su alrededor, estaba eufórico, aturdido...

, si , habian fallado...

si, habian caido en una trampa... pero .. que mas daba! ... keshi estaba inconsciente!

lo tendió rápidamente sombre el suelo y procedio a tomar sus signos vitales.

—no respira..— dijo en un hilo de voz..

—que? — cuestiono Daisuke con terror.

—NO RESPIRA! — GRITO DEPRONTO Desesperado como un loco.

Con brusquedad comenzó a despojar al soldado de su armadura superior, las manos le temblaban y su euforia estaba al tope.

Daisuke adivino de inmediato lo que se proponia a hacer... y lo detuvo al instante,

—que estas haciendo? — pregunto nervioso.

—necesita maniobra de resucitacion no esta respirando—respondió mecánicamente sin molestarse en voltearle a ver, concentrado en la acción que tenia que realizarse lo mas pronto posible. Lo único que le importaba ahora era mantener a keshi con vida.

— "vamos... resiste!, Keshi Tendo RESISTE!"— pensaba ahogado en preocupación.

Daisuke se interpuso por un momento impidiéndole continuar, pero Ranma lo aparto con violencia para quitar por completo la pechera y desgarrar la tela del haori.. encontrándose con el pecho vendado de la joven.

—que... es esto? — alcanzo a decir turbado... y en shock...apartándose de inmediato de la impresión demoledora.

Daisuke se apresuro a cubrir el pecho de la joven y el mismo comenzó la maniobra de resucitacion. Urgido y desesperado por salvar a Akane.

Ranma se incorporo..vacío e incrédulo ... apenas hilandolo todo... en una milésima de segundo, con el sonido de las explosiones de fondo, sus soldados heridos y agonizantes de dolor a sus pies y una crisis nerviosa revolviéndose en su ya muy confundida cabeza.

—es una... mujer...—

fin del capitulo 8

(saliendo con una bandera de tregua) lo se.. e tardado mucho.. :'( en mi defensa les omentre que no e tenido un de mis mejores epocas y por si no fuera poco... pase por unos horribles episodios de histeria cuando ya tenia escrito el capitulo en su totalidad y mi laptop se apago... imaginense ese sentimiento por 2 veces! XC fui incapaz e recuperar lo que ya tenia escrito.. pero bueno devuelta a la normalidad aqui esta recordandoles que este fic no esta abandonado y continuara hasta el final :3 GRACIAS A QUIENES ME AN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS y a todos los que siguen y estan al pendiente de esta historia.. gracias por sus observaciones! por todas sus sugerencias y buenos deseos... quiero decirles que les debo un caitulo especial.. que hablara de la vida de uno de los personajes intentados especialmente para este fanfic! y el cual tiene algunas admiradoras por ahi.. jejeje bien espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado! nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! ;)

pd: como novedad... estoy realmente emocionada y feliz! de anunciarles que el fanfic .. "proyecto escolar" resulto ganador en el concurso que les comente! y ahora realizaran un doujinshi basado en la historia! x3 aun no lo puedo creer! muy pronto estara disponible en devian art, youtube y demas redes sociales en español ingles y se esta viendo la posibilidad que tambien en japonez ! omg! :0 por cierto! muchisimas gracias a la artista que patrocina este proyecto tan bonito!

fue por eso que llegue a la conclucion de dejar el fanfic tal como lo escribi sin agregarle cosas de mas. Asi que lo sientoo :(( probablemente no habra capitulos extra... pero muy pronto veran la adaptacion en doujinshi! yeeeei! x) ...bueno ahora si me despidoo! chaitoo :*


	9. corazón de hombre, corazón de mujer

**Capitulo 9**

" **corazon de hombre... corazon de mujer"**

!cuantos problemas podia causar un atado de paja! Pensaba desesperado, intentando realizar el corte. movia el arma de arriba a bajo sin poder encontrar el angulo adecuado.

La impaciencia era parte de su caracter, estaba aburrido de practicar la escritura, declamar poesia y practirar con su shamsein, ¡el era el heredero de la dinastia saotome! ¿cuando aprenderia las cosas reales ?

Frustrado, golpeo con mas fuerza, pero su inadecuada posición lo hizo tambalear, haciendo que soltara sin quererlo el agarre del mango, haciendo a la katana girar peligrosamente hacia el.

!ahora si que se arrepentía de haberla tomado sin permiso!. asustado, cerro los ojos protegiéndose con sus manitas, esperando un corte mortal que nunca llego.

—RANMA!—se escucho la voz molesta de Nodoka, quien detuvo el arma justo a tiempo. —¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! —

—m-madre!—de pronto el niño temía mucho mas por su vida.

—¡ranma! ,Cuantas veces te e dicho que no tomes mi katana! Es peligroso si no sabes como usarla—reprendía severamente.

El niño miraba hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con sus manos, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza

—madre, lo siento...pero tu siempre dices que un día seré un gran samurái, como podre lograrlo si nunca e usado un arma como esta?—yo... Solo..queria...—su vocesita se quebró, odiaba decepcionar a su madre.

Ella lo hizo mirar al frente tomando su mentón, —!Ranma! Si vas a explicar tus razones ,debes darlas de frente! Y SIN LLORAR!, los hombres NO lloran!—decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de su pequeño.

Nokoda era una mujer maternal pero firme, nunca dudaba cuando la educación de su hijo estaba en juego, desde que le dio a luz se había resuelto hacer de el un varón fuerte y orgulloso, el mejor guerrero de su tiempo.

el niño contuvo el llanto lo mejor que pudo, inflando su pecho para poder ver a su madre cara a cara

sus intentos por cumplir las expectativas siempre resultaban realmente adorables, el tono de su voz se suavizo un poco.

—hijo,debes ser paciente y esperar tu momento.—

—solo quiero verlo una vez! una sola vez! por favor madre! por favor!—suplico con las manos juntas y unos ojos imposibles de ignorar.

Nodoka suspiro resignada. — bueno...pero solo por esta UNICA vez, de acuerdo?—

—SI!—celebro el infante.

Aquella demostración era lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

el pequeño ranma miraba atento tratando de controlar su entusiasmo, era bien sabido por todos que el gran palacio que el gran señor saotome habia desposado a una joven diestra en todas las artes samurai, un privilegio que se le otorgaba a pocas damas provenientes de poderosos clanes.

su madre se veía concentrada ,adoptando la posición de su técnica con el acero entre sus manos, se había atado las largas mangas del kimono haciendo un nudo en su espalda con un moño simétrico... nodoka siempre inspiraba admiración en su primogénito; a su ver, todo lo que su madre hacia tenia gracia y precisión.

—no debes malgastar movimientos—explico. —El golpe debe ser contundente para obtener un corte limpio y La fuerza tiene que proceder de tu cadera sin arquear la espalda—alzo el arma sobre su cabeza, mirando fijamente el objetivo y de un movimiento rápido, el denso atado de paja fue dividido en 2 en un corte perfecto.

—ASOMBROSO!—exclamo el pequeño.

Nodoka envaino el arma y desato el moño que recogía sus mangas, esbozando una discreta sonrisa.

—Muy bien,lo has visto— ahora lávate para cenar.

Al caer la noche en la mansión saotome,el joven heredero subía a sus habitaciones, satisfecho de la cena y listo para dormir. Cuando escucho una voz familiar proveniente de la sala del te. Curioso, bajo de nuevo para escuchar mejor de que se trataba.

—querido, no sabia que vendrías a visitarnos hoy—

era su padre!... acaso se encontraba en casa? Debía ser, las pocas veces que escuchaba a su madre hablar de forma tan mansa era por que el estaba presente en la habitación.

—Estoy verdaderamente cansado Nodoka, ahórrate las formalidades y envía por la cena, partiré antes del amanecer—

A pesar de la hostilidad de su esposo, nodoka siempre se mantenía al margen, tratando de conservar su papel de esposa perfecta.—tan pronto? Pero...si acabas de llegar, no te hemos visto en meses.. el pequeño ranma...—

—te agradecería que no te quejaras de los constantes viajes que pagan el cómodo hogar que te e dado—interrumpió el general.

Un sirviente llego con los alimentos, —que gusto verle de nuevo amo!—

el hombre saludo con un ademan y recibió gustoso el platillo abundante, para saciar su famoso apetito voraz—dime tsukai,¿ alguna novedad en mis tierras?—

nokoda tenso el cuerpo ante la pregunta, había olvidado por completo advertir a la servidumbre sobre "cierto asunto"...

—todo en orden y sereno amo!, creo que la cosecha de esta temporada es la mejor que se a dado en la ultima década, los aldeanos pagan puntualmente, * el ganado se a multiplicado considerablemente! Ho! Y el pequeño heredero crece maravillosamente!—saotome asentía satisfecho mientras daba grandes y desesperadas bocanadas a su platillo.

—justamente hoy tuvo su primer lección de espada, no es asi señora? Debió ver su reacción!, no ve la hora de ponerse la armadura !— Rio el sirviente al recordar la cara del pequeño.

Satome se atoro en su bocado y tosió un par de veces. Nodoka aguanto la respiración.

—muy bien Tsukai, puedes retirarte—

el hombre hizo un reverencia y salio de la habitacion, un tanto extrañado.

Genma termino su platillo, retiro los palillos y se puso de pie lentamente con una expresión seria en su rostro, Nodoka retrocedió por instinto.

—le has dado lecciones a ranma?,— pregunto siniestramente

—n...no exactamente...—un sonoro golpe se escucho en la mesa. Ranma dio un brinco desde su escondite.

—SABES! que es el privilegio de un gran samurai enseñar a su heredero...y aun así te atreves a deshonrar me negando mi derecho?—

—solo fue una demostración, nada mas... si pasaras mas tiempo aquí el podría recurrir a ti para aprender—

—ya habiamos hablamos de esto Nodoka, es muy sencillo.. tu te encargas de la teoría, y yo me lo llevare al cumplir los 6, fue nuestro trato—

el corazón del niño se acelero al escuchar tal revelación. Seria separado de su madre?...ella lo sabia?...por cuanto tiempo seria eso?

—no es apropiado que te exaltes;he entendido, no volverá a ocurrir—

—yo soy quien decido lo que es o no apropiado—grito el hombre mientras se acercaba ,acechando peligrosamente a su esposa. —genma , ¡por favor !—suplico nodoka.

en medio de tal discusión el pequeño temblaba en su escondite, no había visto muchas veces a su padre..mucho menos le había escuchado hablar de ese modo tan temible...el sonido de un golpe retumbo en los oídos del niño.

—!detente!—.otro golpe se escucho.. esta vez ,mas fuerte.

Ranma se paralizo tapándose la boca incrédulo, hizo de todo por ser un buen hombre y no llorar, como siempre le había enseñado su madre, a quien tanto admiraba... ella era fuerte y tenaz, con toda facilidad podía defenderse... pero el pequeño no podía comprender... ¿por que no lo hacia?

¿por que su padre tomaba como ventaja el poder que tenia sobre todos a su alrededor para infligir un daño semejante? Sabia que Los samurais usaban sus habilidades para proteger... entonces por que..?

—Una mujer debe honrar a su esposo!—el sonido de otro golpe.

Acaso tal comportamiento tenia que ver con ser un hombre?... ¿que, las parejas no debían quererse?...era tanto su dolor y confusión que sin saberlo, una grieta se grabaría para siempre en su corazón cuando se armo de valor para ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa sala..y desde ese entonces hasta su edad adulta...convino en que debió ser mejor no hacerlo...

/

—no lo repetiré de nuevo... DIME... DONDE ESTA LA VERDADERA UBICACIÓN DE LA ARMERÍA!—exigió furico. Dando otro brutal golpe al hombre amarrado a sus pies;Este temblaba. Gravemente herido por la tortura que suponía aquel infame interrogatorio...

—le juro... que no fue nada personal... la vida de mi familia estaba en juego—trato de excusar inútilmente. —

Ranma lo tomo bruscamente por el cuello de su yukata intimidando mucho mas al acusado—no me interesan tus estúpidas razones...de todos modos morirás así que... solo te daré dos opciones... perece patéticamente aquí y ahora, o redime tu cobardía dándome lo que quiero..con la promesa de que cada infeliz que trajo esta desgracia sobre ti no tardara en seguirte al mas aya. —

el hombre lo pensó un poco mas, pero al final..se rindió—las armas fueron removidas dias antes de que ustedes llegaran a la trampa..—ranma desenvaino el arma—p-pero se esto.!.. —se apresuro a decir.—unos meses antes de que todo eso pasara, el señor tanaka encargo nuevos túneles de contrabando que llegaran hasta la capital, esos fueron los que siempre se utilizaron , los antiguos servirían de señuelos si ustedes intentaban dar con el lugar—

—¿tuneles hacia la capital?.. en ese entonces el ejercito de mi padre protegía todas las zonas cercanas el contrabando seria fácilmente interceptado —

—parece ser que alguien los cubria —

—QUIEN?—exigió saber el chico de la trenza

—no lo se! Le juro que no lo se!—exclamo asustado. —pero debe ser alguien con influencias para lograr encubrir una operación similar—

—bien, si eso es todo lo que tienes para mi..no sufrirás mucho—

—a-algo mas,—dijo el hombre—lo ultimo que supe, es que estaban convencidos de que usted y su tropa habían muerto durante la explosión de la armería falsa...por eso pronto tomaran el palacio.

Una despiadada sonrisa se torcio en el rostro del general..."¿que estaban muertos?"

... casi...

de los hombres que había llevado consigo a la misión solo quedaban unos cuantos , todos se refugiaron en una aldea para recobrar fuerzas, haciéndose pasar por civiles para evitar ser descubiertos por el enemigo.

ahora para socorrerle solo estaba el grupo que protegía al emperador en la capital. Sabia de antemano que cualquier movimiento que hiciera para atacar a partir de ahora ,podría significar la muerte ante la clara desventaja...

—TSK..—el arma tembló en sus manos por la presión que ejercía su agarre...—es todo?—pregunto con ira contenida.

—es todo lo que se!—exclamo el contrabandista y ranma alzo el acero

—solo seguí ordenes!—se adelanto a decir desesperado, con la muerte asomándose en sus ojos. —no quise darle esa información falsa...piense en mi familia! por favor! piedad!—suplico desesperado.

Ranma adopto la posición de la técnica que había aprendido hace tanto tiempo atrás...no del hombre que le entreno, sino de la única persona a la que en verdad había admirado desde su niñez, por un instante su mirada se torno vacía para concentrarse, dejando que el esfuerzo proviniera de su cadera..sin arquear la espalda, entonces realizo el movimiento, dejando rodar por el suelo a la cabeza del hombre que los condujo a esa trampa mortal...todo paso en segundos y el corte, fue perfecto.

En su camino devuelta a la aldea se quejo de sus ropas ordinarias, hacia mucho que no usaba una yukata común, pero disfrazarse de aldeano? —pff—resoplo con fastidio... como si no tuviese suficientes problemas ya...

/flashback/

una y otra vez, el joven daisuke comprimía en el pecho de keshi, en la desesperación de lo que parecían segundos eternos, se inclinaba hacia el para ventilar aire juntando sus labios... la operación se repitió una, dos , tres veces...

fue como si un relámpago le atravesara todo el cuerpo, miles de emociones se entremezclaban en su ser.

miraba el caos de su alrededor, desconectándose de todo, como si su realidad fuera tergiversada. el corazón le latía desbocado, comenzó a hiperventilar en medio de un ataque de ansiedad, de PÁNICO! ….de preocupación.

—TIENE PULSO! ESTA RESPIRANDO!— se escucho como eco, a lo lejos de sus pensamientos.

—GENERAL SAOTOME! RANMA! —gritaba daisuke para hacerlo salir de su trance.

Cuando este sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser, volvió en si y le miro perdido.

—ESTA BIEN...—reporto con urgencia.

Ranma le miro aturdido , Como pudo trato de guardar la compostura.

—de acuerdo, ahora... salgamos de aquí!—ordeno al instante.

Alrededor de 20 hombres que conformaban todos los sobrevivientes llegaron casi arrastrándose a una pequeña aldea, los campesinos fueron benevolentes, y los socorrieron compartiendo sus hogares, dando alimento y curando sus heridas.

—no se como agradecerle—hizo una reverencia de rodillas para demostrar profundo respeto por el jefe de la aldea.

—es lo menos que podemos hacer, nosotros también hemos sido gravemente afectados por tanaka, nuestra aldea solía ser mucho mas grande y prospera, pero el y su hijo destruyeron mas de la mitad del pueblo, y se llevaron a nuestros agricultores obligandolos a pelear, ejercieron su poder racionandonos el alimento, pero desde que sus tropas se movieron hacia el norte, nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte.—el hombre se veía realmente angustiado por el futuro de su pequeña pueblo, que después de los ataques, apenas era conformado por unas 15 familias, sin duda todos sufrían muchísimo.

—como pago a su hospitalidad, deje que mis soldados ayuden en todo lo que sea posible mientras estemos aquí—el jefe devolvió la reverencia, aceptando la ofrenda del joven general imperial.

Ranma se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la pequeña casa cuando daisuke, quien también estaba presente en la habitación, le detuvo.

—espera, a donde vas?...acabamos de llegar —dijo tomándolo del hombro.

—debo averiguar algunas cosas —

—¿no esperaras hacer otro movimiento?,—bajo el tono de su voz para ser discreto —ya ni siquiera podemos avanzar tranquilos, tanaka nos a llevado la delantera desde un principio, es como si leyera nuestras mentes...

—es como si tuviera ojos y oídos a nuestro alrededor—confirmo ranma.—es por eso que debo saber algo—daisuke lo miro, intuitivo.

—a este punto ya nada es seguro ranma—musito con angustia en su voz.

—todavía nos queda una salida, solo una... tenemos que aprovecharla—daisuke no sabia lo que se maquinaba en la mente de saotome, pero su confianza siempre estaría puesta sobre el; sin pensarlo mucho mas asintió.

El jefe de la aldea extendió ropas típicas al joven general,junto con un kasa* y un minomushi* para protegerse de la nieve —asi sera menos probable que lo reconozcan—dijo el hombre.

Ranma se vistió rápidamente, y apresuro el paso para salir...antes de perderse de vista escucho a su amigo.

—ranma!...grito daisuke,— con ...respecto A... —dudo en terminar la frase, pero no era necesario, el joven de la trenza sabia perfectamente a quien se refería y aunque el tema le daba vueltas en su cabeza como un remolino hasta hacerlo marear, debía convencerse a si mismo que por el momento, tenia que lidiar con otros asuntos.

—PROTEGELA! —fue la única y sencilla orden que se escucho antes de salir este ,a toda velocidad.

/fin del flash back/

solo unos dias fueron necesarios para cumplir con su cometido, y aunque el hombre no fue muy especifico, tenia lo que necesitaba para trazar su ultimo contraataque... el hubiera querido que aquello se prolongara mucho mas.

al llegar de noche a la aldea, camino lento en dirección a una choza en especifico, tragando saliva de los nervios que le producía la simple idea de una confrontación cara a cara con aquella complicación de estratosfericas proporciones. Se detuvo frente a la puerta fusuma, carraspeando malhumorado, odiaba experimentar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo, y estaba convencido de que ninguna de estas era buena para nada. como pudo ,trato de volverse dueño de la situación y soltando el aire entro finalmente.

No encontró a daisuke, envés de eso una señorita velaba su sueño. Ranma enfureció por tal negligencia, definitivamente nadie mas debía enterarse de la situación.

La chica se sobresalto un poco ,pues el ojiazul entro con mas ímpetu del que tenia planeado.

—¿cual es su estado? —pregunto sin mas.

—.. esta estable, el señor daisuke no me a permitido moverlo de su lugar ni atender sus heridas, solo... me a pedido que le cuide en su ausencia.—

—¿en donde esta?—pregunto refiriéndose a su amigo.

—fue a supervisar a los demás hombres—contesto cohibida.

—apresúrate y tráelo—ordeno sin mucho tacto.

—he...enseguida...—

una vez hallándose solo en la habitación, se acerco al lecho donde ..."AQUELLO" dormía.

¿Podía llamarsele persona a quien lo había torturado de las formas mas inimaginables posibles?

Se acerco con determinación y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, tomo los extremos del cuello de su yukata blanca para abrirlo de par en par . corroborando de una vez por todas lo que sus ojos habían visto durante el ataque en lo que duro apenas una fracción de segundo, diviso aquellas vendas que atrapaban en su centro el pecho femenino de una miserable criatura.

La soltó de inmediato con un jadeo de rabia, moviéndose ansioso por toda la habitación, como un león enjaulado, removiendo sus cabellos y tratando de decidir ¿que hacer ahora ?Si tendo era una mujer entonces... ¿como debía proceder? ¿Que cambiaba?¿ Que debía sentir?.

¿SENTIRIA ...IRA?...sus puños se apretaron al sentirla recorrerlo por cada parte de su ser. Y Entonces recordó que era lo único que le inspiraba cuando le conoció...

¿SENTIRIA TRAICION? Vaya que se sentía traicionado! contadas eran las personas en las que confiaba y después de tantas experiencias y vergüenzas... creerse expuesto ante una mujer. Era simplemente IMPERDONABLE! su estomago se revolvió al rememorarlo todo con nuevas perspectivas,

su corazón se detuvo un momento.

¿SENTIRIA...ALIVIO? volvio su vista una vez mas a la joven dormida, y fue como si keshi tendo hubiese muerto para siempre, le miro con desdén por sobre los hombros, contemplando sus facciones una vez mas, dándose cuenta de que ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

era pequeña y de complexión delgada, habría dicho frágil. Pues daba la impresión de serlo..pero el sabia su forma aguerrida de pelear reconociendo en ella una inusual fortaleza.

… sintió algo de envidia al ver la muy tonta descansando tranquila sobre el futon, mientras el se había pasado muchas noches en vela desde el primer momento que vio sus desgraciados ojos de hechicera ..con un poco de interés se inclino mas cerca de ella, pasando su dedo indice por una de las delicadas manos de la joven ,que descansaban sobre su vientre, eran suaves, todo este tiempo lo habían sido, su cautelosa exploración viajo hasta su rostro, donde apenas las yemas de sus dedos rosaron sus pómulos, apreciando el ligero rubor natural de estos. delineo su pequeña y respingada nariz estudiando cada linea, cada contorno de sus facciones. ladeo la cabeza lleno de curiosidad, era como si acabara de descubrir el genero femenino, y aquello era una ironía, por que el mismo, se jactaba de conocerlo muy bien.

Suspiro sintiéndose el ciego mas tonto y despistado del mundo...aquellos horribles sentimientos de confusión no existían, tan solo eran la respuesta natural a la constante cercanía con una mujer

Su deseo estaba justificado.

Se incorporo sin dejar de mirarla, su ego podía descansar...

La puerta se abrió de golpe —RANMA!, ME DIJERON QUE REGRESASTE.—daisuke se encontró con su amigo mirando a akane de forma sombría.—hace cuanto que lo sabes?—pregunto este sin rodeos.

Daisuke dudo un segundo antes de contestar ,tratando de aclimatarse a lo que podría venir posteriormente..

— poco después que empezaron los entrenamientos...—respondió sereno.

—todo este tiempo... nunca me lo dijiste—acuso resentido—sabes que no me fio de cualquiera... y permitiste que confiara en esta... esta...

—mujer—completo el rubio. Ranma arrugo el entrecejo. —tu ,mujer—agrego.

de inmediato,el chico de la trenza volteo a verle con desagrado, sin comprender a que se refería.

daisuke procedió a explicar...,—su nombre es akane... akane tendo, la hija menor de soun— espero atento a su reacción.

el rostro de ranma se puso pálido, sintió que sus piernas flaquearían dejándolo derrumbado por los suelos. De la impresión que aquella inesperada revelación tenia sobre el.

/flashback/

—ME HAS COMPROMETIDO Y NISIQUIERA PREGUNTASTE MI OPINION AL RESPECTO!— exclamo furioso.

—no te alteres muchacho, el matrimonio asegurara la perpetuación del combate estilo libre, no hay otro linaje mas adecuado que el de mi buen amigo. — genma hizo un ademan a shi-fu. Para que hiciera entrega a su primogénito de un pequeño estuche.

Ranma tomo la cajita y la abrio sin cuidado —¿otro de tus regalos?—debía admitir que nada podría compararse a la espada que le había sido cedida hace unos momentos. La caja contenía un sencillo cordel adornado con un dije que representaba el yin* su contraparte, el yang; faltaba ..y ranma dio una mirada de extrañeza a tan peculiar obsequio.

—es el símbolo del compromiso en la familia saotome, tu abuelo me lo dio cuando arreglaron el mio —

el joven capitán miro a su padre —no te e visto llevarlo nunca—objeto levantando una ceja.

—bueno, no es de uso obligatorio, solo estoy guardando la tradición al entregártelo— dijo sin interés .el hombre limpiaba desvergonzadamente , la cerilla de sus orejas con el dedo meñique

no había ni un poco de ceremonia en aquella entrega, Era obvio que su padre no apreciaba su propio enlace, y ahora confirmaba que su madre tampoco, pues nunca la vio portar su respectiva mitad.

Entonces si no era de uso obligatorio...lo saco de su estuche y lo desapareció, en algún lugar de sus pertenencias.

.

—BIEN, ENHORABUENA HIJO MIO!CUANDO ESTA GUERRA TERMINE CONCENTRA TODAS TUS ENERGIAS Y BRINDALE A TU CLAN TANTOS HEREDEROS COMO PUEDAS! —celebro genma,de forma atolondrada.

Ranma balbuceo, malhumorado …, ¡ERA OFICIAL! , era su deber y no había salida.

/fin del flashback/

volvió a mirar a la joven ,tomando en cuenta esta nueva información en su cabeza. GENIAL! OTRA COSA QUE AGREGAR A LA LISTA DE COMPLICACIONES!

miro colérico a su amigo, —POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!—exigió saber.

Daisuke guardo la calma — ella me hizo prometer que no lo haría,—

—"ella te hizo prometer"? SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!—

—y es justo por eso que no te lo dije, hubieras sido capas de asesinar a tu "prometida"?—desafió, —ambos sabemos que la muerte es el castigo impuesto por suplantar a un soldado. —

si lo pensaba bien, con todos los bochornosos inconvenientes que ella había causado, no era una mala idea...ranma dudo antes de contestar. —la hubiera enviado a casa!—

—bien, si es tan sencillo envíala ahora—contra argumento el oji verde cruzándose de brazos—hazlo publico y evidente con todos los soldados alrededor, no recorrerá un kilómetro sin que sea deshonrada o asesinada por lo que ha hecho.

—TSK...—el general le hecho otra mirada , consternado.

— yo solo intente protegerla— musito el rubio , y ranma miro en cámara lenta como la mano de su amigo descendía para tocar con familiaridad la cabeza de la joven, revolviendo con suavidad sus cabellos azulados

como si fuera punzado por un agudo choque eléctrico, actuó por reflejo dando un manotazo al toque de su amigo. —NO ES ALGO QUE TE CORRESPONDA! —

daisuke lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

—¿como es que no a despertado?—continuo diciendo,con intención de ignorar su propia reacción impulsiva. —la mujer de hace un rato dijo que ya se encontraba bien.—

—le he estado induciendo el sueño, con puntos de presión... básicamente, esperaba a que tu decidieras que hacer—.

La mirada del joven azabache se encontraba como perdida en algún punto del suelo, mientras intentaba resolver que hacer con su... arg "prometida".

—¿que se supone que deba hacer? Esto lo complica todo, no llevare a una niña a pelear en la capital, incuso nosotros sabemos que es una muerte segura—

—vamos ranma, hablas como si no supieras de lo que es capaz, ella es fuerte, lo ha demostrado—

—es una mujer, no importa cuan buena sea para pelear..al final es débil por naturaleza—dijo con un toque de resentimiento en su voz.

Daisuke sabia perfectamente a quien evocaban los pensamientos de su amigo...lo miro preocupado, akane no tenia la culpa de su falta de fe en el erróneamente llamado "sexo debil"

—entonces... Queda destituida, es obvio... has que ayude con las cosechas de los aldeanos, ya no entrenara mas, la mantendremos alejada de los hombres por su seguridad, a ellos les diremos que sus heridas no le permitirán luchar—ordeno. —ella...confía en ti?—

daiske asintió—si—

—entonces persuade la para que abandone el ejercito por su propia voluntad, que huya de todo lo que nos espera, si lo hace así, nadie sabrá su secreto y estará segura. si este caso se hace publico, su vida y nuestras carreras se pondrán en riesgo... —

su amigo lo miro con interés, el ojiazul se percato de ello y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, añadió...,

—tengo una responsabilidad con el señor Soun, se que moriría si perdiera a una de sus hijas.—. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado, se apresuro a salir.

—No le digas que lo se. Eso...lo complicaría todo. —

—no quieres ser tu quien la persuada de irse, después de todo es tu... ?—

—NO quiero tener nada que ver con ella—respondió con aversión

/

takeda era un hombre que no se andaba con muchos rodeos, cuando quería algo lo obtenía, muchas veces esa misma cualidad le había traído problemas en el pasado,. Formaba parte de una banda de muchachos problemáticos, de esos que roban y hostigan por placer.

Su madre creyó que el ejercito lo enderezaría. Pero no fue así, si bien la tenacidad de su carácter lo había ayudado a soportar el duro entrenamiento y los traumaticos meses que le siguieron, aquello solo le doto de mas fuerza y altivez para realizar lo que se propusiera.

Acostumbrado a tener compinches que le siguieran por todas partes, no tardo en hacerse con la compañía de algunas manzanas podridas que al igual que el asistieron al servicio por pura obligación fueron ellos mismos los que se dieron cuenta de algo poco común en su persona, y es que takeda no era un ser muy pensativo, como lo había estado hace unos cuantos dias.

—hombre! Despierta de una buena vez!—le dijo midoriya.

—que sucede?—pregunto con fastidio.

—que te has perdido a la chica hikari, termino de desvestirse hace poco y ya se a puesto sus ropas de dormir—katsuki daba los últimos vistazos desde el árbol donde había trepado para espiar.

El pueblo tenia escasez de señoritas, que va! La carencia de ellas se remontaba desde el inicio del servicio. Tener unas pocas para observar tan de cerca no estaba del todo mal. Katsuki bajo hasta donde ellos de un salto,

—la vigilia deja de ser tediosa cuando tenemos una vista espectacular—dijo esbozando una boba sonrisa. el y midoriya se dieron un par de codazos en complicidad, recordando las mejores partes del espectáculo, comentando que tan acentuadas eran las curvas, lo mucho que les agradaría poner las manos en su pecho, aunque este fuese pequeño comparado con su trasero. Total, tener algo era mejor que no tener nada.

—par de tontos—fue lo único que takeda dijo al respecto.

—hey! que te sucede! Hace un par de días tu también la mirabas! Y no solo eso... incluso trataste de persuadiría. —soltaron risotadas entre ellos con malicia.

"persuadiría" no era la palabra adecuada, "engatusar" quedaba muchísimo mejor, al ser refugiados del pueblo, takeda no podía darse el lujo de llevar a acabo su verdadero cometido. Ese mudos operandi de tomar a la chica que se encontrara en el momento y lugar equivocados. por un tiempo el ejercito se movió de un lado a otro y no presentaba ningún riesgo el ser acusado por alguna victima. Pero estando asentados representaba un peligro latente cometer tal delito en un lugar tan pequeño...

Intento llevarse a la chica hikari entre sus garras pero esta lo rechazo, dejando a la ansiedad del monstruo crecer.

—no me digas que te lo has tomado a pecho?—pregunto midoriya sin obtener respuesta.

—bueno todos estamos resentidos, mira que llegar a un lugar con mujeres y que todas estén sobre Tendo, ni siquiera les importa que solo este sembrando en los plantíos!, cuando ellas pasan cerca de nosotros al entrenar ,hago todo lo posible para que noten estas bellezas que tanto me han costado—señalo sus muy trabajados bíceps.

el tema pareció captar finalmente la atención de takeda.

—no creen que es extraño..—comento al fin.

—se le dice sex appeal...¡HO! ¡SI TANSOLO TUVIERA UN POCO1—se lamentaba katsuki

—no me refiero a su popularidad!, hablo de los cambios—dijo calculador.

—de que ya no es mas nuestro capitán?—

—exactamente.—

—bueno, el general dijo que sus heridas no le permitirán seguir luchando, como sea alguien tenia que hacer el servicio de retribución a la aldea —

—de verdad lo envidio, sembrando plantitas mientras nosotros nos partimos la espalda entrenando para una muerte inminente,encima tiene a todas las mujeres tras de si! HOJALA ME HUBIERA HERIDO DE GRAVEDAD TAMBIEN!—midoriya hizo un puchero.

—tendo no esta herido—dijo takeda secamente. —tal vez, es lo que quiere que todos creamos—

—que dices! Sabes algo al respecto?—

el chico torció una sonrisa sombría, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante para ser escuchado por sus compañeros en confidencias. Estos se acercaron inmediatamente ; llenos de curiosidad.

—Durante el ataque... —dijo en voz baja. —pude observar algo...

/

los soldados tenian permitido tomar lo que necesitaran de la basta cosecha en el pueblo, a cambio algunos de ellos ayudaban a los aldeanos a cultivar lo de la siguiente temporada, mientras estuvieran ahi.

Akane sembraba nabos en los plantíos bastante alejada de donde segaban sus demás compañeros que trabajaban el trigo..y mas a lo lejos podía divisar al resto del ejercito entrenando, los que todavía tenían fuerza y vigor para resistir.

sus ropas de campesino con los pantalones y mangas arremangadas estaban sucias por las largas horas de trabajo, se encontraba estable, aunque las heridas superficiales de su ultima peripecia dolían después de tanto esfuerzo.

Una joven doncella se acerco tímidamente seguida por tres mas que soltaban risitas burlonas entre si,

— mi padre le agradece trabajar su parte de la tierra, me a enviado para darle su almuerzo,puede..descansar.—las mejillas encendidas de la señorita no pasaron desapercibidas para akane, quien un tanto abochornada tomo el bento, dedico una reverencia y procedió a irse con rapidez.

—j...joven tendo! —la detuvo. Y Sus amigas seguían soltando risitas indiscretas.

Akane lo pensó 2 veces antes de voltear. la joven hikari solía acosarla desde que comenzó a ayudar en la zona, bueno no solo ella, para su mala fortuna ," keshi" era muy popular entre las muchachas del pueblo. En las pocas semanas que el ejercito llevaba ahí, había recibido al menos 3 mechones de sus admiradoras,

era una costumbre entre las mujeres intercambiarlos para demostrar amor, o comprometerse en matrimonio. Si el varón lo aceptaba tenia que darle algo valioso a cambio para corresponder y cerrar el trato.

Al momento de voltear ,sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, la joven hikari le extendía con manos temblorosas un mechón castaño perfectamente trenzado y adornado con un gracioso lazo rosa.

—t...también e hablado con mi padre sobre usted...a dicho que feliz mente le daría mi mano en matrimonio...si...si usted lo quisiera—

akane se sorprendió muchismo,¡ pero que muchachas tan osadas habitaban ese condenado pueblo! En nerima la costumbre era esperar a ser cortejada por un hombre antes de cualquier intento de compromiso!

—lo...lamento señorita hikari ,pero no puedo aceptarlo—contesto cortés mente con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Las amigas de la joven se apresuraron a consolarla, y el "soldado" peliazul, aprovecho el momento para escabullirse. detniendose Cerca de un árbol donde se sentó a descansar.

—¡quien lo diría señorita akane!—se escucho desde la copa del árbol.— Eres realmente popular con las chicas! —

ella puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que Daisuke dejaba caer su cuerpo aterrizando con fácil suavidad en el pasto.

—¡y que lo menciones! ¡esto es el colmo! tengo mas prospectos como hombre que como mujer! ! —

—yo no lo creería asi—sonrió divertido.

Ya sabia a que quería jugar... desviaba la atención hacia algún tema trivial.. pero a ella no le importaba realmente si era o no popular, NECESITABA NOTICIAS!

—bueno, dime. ¿Tuviste suerte con ranma? ¿que te dijo?! —pregunto ansiosa. Rascando entre si los pulgares de sus manos.

daisuke lo pensó bien antes de contestar, y decidió insistir con lo que venia diciéndole desde que la despertó.—creo que lo mejor sera que abandones el ejercito y escapes a tu hogar ….—dijo al fin.

Akane jadeo de frustración —¡no de nuevo!...¿que sucede contigo?—

el ignoro su berrinche y siguió explicando la nueva estrategia —lo he estado planeando, si partes de noche hay menor posibilidad de que te atrapen, puedo decir que huiste con una de las chicas, o cualquier cosa por el estilo...como sea, te cubriré y estarás a salvo. — el rubio describía el plan con una decisión que pretendía envolver a la joven, pero esta le corto enseguida.

—¿por que dices todas esas cosas? Ya te lo dije , No pienso irme—sentencio. Por algún motivo su amigo estaba empecinado en que se fuera, ¡que corriera! Que se pusiera a salvo, como si todo lo vivido anterior mente no fuese suficiente prueba de que estaba hecha de acero.

Debia admitir que le dolia haber sido destituida de su cargo, como si algo en esa trampa hubiese sido culpa suya...se deprimía en ver a los demás seguir con su formación y a ella ser prácticamente desterrada del grupo. No estaba TAN enferma como ranma la había anunciado, se sentía bien..estable y fuerte.

Cuando busco a su prometido por explicaciones creyó que encontraría una afable respuesta, incluso se permitió fantasear estúpidamente con un abraso y un casi-beso de nuevo...

ok, lo admitía dramatizaba mucho en su imaginación...

pero de golpe se entero que el no quería tener contacto con ella, la desacredito, aisló e ignoro deliberadamente! .Nisiquiera podía comer cerca de el o de cualquier compañero..

¡ ni que fuera una leprosa!.

Con el tiempo la única salida que le quedaba era daisuke, a quien enviaba como mensajero para tener noticias de su futuro, rondaban rumores de que algunos soldados se quedarían a ayudar en el pueblo.

No iba a ocurrirse le a ese desgraciado general dejarla ahí! ¿ o si? Después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Tal vez a su amigo se le había ocurrido que era lo mejor abandonar, pero ya nadie la iba a mover de ahi...de la guerra.. de su honor y ….de su general.

—escúchame akane, corres peligro aquí,—dijo al momento que echaba una disimulada ojeada a los hombres que entrenaban a unos varios metros de distancia, notando como un par de ellos volteaban de vez en cuando hacia la chica. —si te descubren podría significar la muerte. O algo peor.

ella ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad. Ya había decidido con tantas admiradoras que era un varón convincente.

—no me descubrirán, estaré bien—

a lo lejos un general excesivamente furioso reprendía enérgicamente a los mirones..

—de todos modos..se que ranma no permitiría que eso ocurriera, es un hombre muy justo—contesto con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Como podía seguir teniendo fe en ese chico que se portaba a conciencia como un verdadero patán? " —pensaba un harto daisuke.

—¿y los demás? ¿Como lo sabes? Cuando perdiste el conocimiento, Estuviste expuesta solo un instante pero pudo ser suficiente para que alguien te viera, puede que se hayan levantado sospechas sobre tu identidad. Y ten en cuenta que al ir a la capital...lo mas seguro es que nosotros..

akane no quiso siquiera escuchar aquello—NO ME IRE!— exclamo exaltada.

—al principio ...vine para proteger a mi padre, pero ahora tengo mas motivos para quedarme , no puedo abandonar a ranma cuando mas necesita de su ejercito,incluso si a sido un estúpido, o si hay mas posibilidades de morir Que de ganar.. me quedare y luchare no importa que. — era inútil.

ella había tomado una decisión. Y nada que el dijere o hiciere la convencería de lo contrario. intuitivo, pareció comprender del todo de donde venia tanta determinación y daisuke la miro por un momento.

—lo amas —dijo.—tu lo amas de verdad—

tomada por sorpresa la chica solo escapo la vista hacia el suelo . Sin responder.

El rubio suspiro con resignación, todos sus intentos por hacerla desistir habían fallado; la tomo por los hombros con calidez —si eliges este camino, no se si podre protegerte de todo lo que pueda ocurrirnos—su rostro mostraba sincera preocupación.

—DAISUKE A QUE ESTAS JUGANDO! VEN DE UNA VEZ Y DEJA A KESHI HACER SU TRABAJO! —se le escucho gritar a un irritado general.

Con una picara sonrisa, el rubio dejo de apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—de ahora en adelante, lidiare con todo por mi cuenta—

—bueno...y ahora que hará? Joven keshi? —

la chica dirijo su vista hacia el general que los miraba con recelo desde lo lejos, mientras "supervisaba" el entrenamiento de sus soldados

—hablare con el —musito con seriedad.

/

después de una sesión supervisada, los soldados comían y luego cada quien seguía entrenando por su cuenta.

ranma aprovechaba sus ratos de soledad para correr por las montañas, aunque el frio aun calaba los huesos, la nieve ya había desaparecido...pronto llegaría la primavera.

Detestaba entrenar con miserables ropas de aldeano, aunque eran ligeras y facilitaban el ejercicio extrañaba su imponente yoroi, que lo protegía de transformarse y le daba cierta seguridad al separarlo de alguna forma de los demás. Una de las cosas que mas detestaba era sentirse expuesto..no solo física, también emocionalmente ,como solía ocurrirle de un tiempo a la fecha.

—"ya casi estamos listos y esa tonta no se va!—balbuceaba malhumorado.— CUAL Era EL PROBLEMA CON DAISUKE?! que tan difícil era convencerla de irse sin necesidad de poner sus manos sobre.. AAAARRGG!—pensaba en su vigoroso trote.

¿ los demás sospechaban de ella? Durante el entrenamiento, noto tan solo por un segundo como un par de sus hombres se le habían quedado viendo de una forma peculiar, su sentidos se pusieron alerta al ver el brillo en sus ojos morbosos. El conocía ese destello, lo había sentido en carne propia y no se trataba de simple curiosidad.

Removió su cabeza de un lado a otro. estaba verdaderamente paranoico, —¿"y si alguno de sus hombres la había visto también?" —se decía a si mismo abrumado, nervioso, angustiado hasta los tuétanos, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había despertado en el ,aun sin saber su verdadera naturaleza...y todo lo que podría despertar en los demás si solo sospechaban.

Desesperado, se pregunto ¿de donde provenía ese enfermizo sentimiento de protección? Iba creciendo en el como un virus que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. aunque había procurado mantenerla lejos de el y de todos aun seguía taladrando en su mente la idea de que cualquiera podía descubrir su secreto y entonces el tendría que actuar.

el castigo para un hombre que se hacia pasar por soldado era la muerte... pero si la acusada resultaba mujer... existía un castigo mucho peor, uno que el no tenia las entrañas de ejecutar. Aunque se lo mereciera! Aunque esa tonta mujer se buscara su ruin final, era su deber librarla de aquello , y por su honor; procuraría hacerlo...era su responsabilidad, no mas.

En tal caso, resultaba imperativo que se fuera!

—hola—

una inesperada voz corto sus pensamientos.

la impostora le había estado siguiendo el paso irrumpiendo la privacidad de su sagrado momento para pensar!, estaba tan ensimismado que no noto su presencia.

El chico hizo una mueca incomoda y aumento la velocidad considerablemente.

—ranma tengo que hablar contigo!—grito ella con su estúpida voz fingida, mientras lo alcanzaba de nuevo, "maldita sea! tenia muy buena condición".

—para ti es general, y largo!... Ya Te e dicho que no tenemos nada que hablar—se limito a seguir corriendo, esperando que se diera por vencida, tantas habían sido las veces en que ella intentaba acercarsele sin tener éxito.

La joven se enfado de verdad esta vez. —NO! ahora si vas a escucharme—corrió un poco mas fuerte que el ,para plantarsele de frente y al detenerlo con sus manos, Ranma freno forzosamente.

—¿por que has estado tan idiota y evasivo últimamente?!—se atrevió a protestar.

—pierdes tu tiempo—el chico siguió avanzando a pesar de que ella ponía todo su empeño para impedírselo.

—¿por que estas tan molesto conmigo?—reprochaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por su fuerza,

no conseguía respuesta.

harta de ser ignorada le propino de fuertes manotazos.

— no se lo que paso después del ataque pero …¿.que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto?!—el rostro de ranma seguía impávido, sin intenciones de contestarle. Una fuerte punzada hirió su corazón.

—¿no podía llamarte por tu nombre? ¿No fuiste tu quien dijo que confiabas en mi?..., Por que de repente solo me ignoras?—lo golpeaba repetidamente. se sentía como una tonta, Sabia que Los hombres no se comportaban así... ¿pero que mas daba a esas alturas? Y con semejante cabeza dura!

—sabes, estoy harto de tus cambios de humor!, primero me detestas y luego dices que soy tu amigo... pones distancia entre nosotros, te acercas y después te vuelves a alejar...; acaso estas burlándote de mi?—la chica bajo el rostro para que el no viera la frustración que amenazaba por salir en forma de lagrimas por su rostro.

El general puso los ojos en blanco—"no de nuevo"—pensó, —solo tendo haría algo tan idiota como querer llorar —pero ahora había algo especial en ese gesto típico de las mujeres que lo incomodaba sobremanera; ella paro en su agresión sin tener cuidado de no apoyar sus delicadas manos en el pecho del joven

—¿no me habías dicho... que después de casarte con mi hermana me cederías el dojo?.—objeto con nostalgia— ¿DONDE QUEDO ESA PROMESA?—.dijo ocultando e rostro bajo el flequillo.

Ranma paro su forzoso andar, un tanto sorprendido de sus propias palabras, se sentía avergonzado de haber prometido aquello de forma tan impulsiva,¿estaría consciente del compromiso?...claro que si... el mismo se lo había hecho saber en la cueva, pero estaba confiando en keshi en ese momento... pff! TONTO TONTO TONTO! pensó. Arrepentido...

¡un momento!

...¡.ella lo sabia! ...¿es que acaso... no le incomodaba?...¿estaba de acuerdo con eso?

Solo entonces se atrevió a mirar por iniciativa propia esos ojos que solían atemorizar lo, por un momento se reflejo en ellos y descubrió la razón de tanto desespero...¿ quien no perdería los estribos con semejante mirada de mujer?

Paulatinamente, sintió emerger de su estomago una sensación de odio que reconocía desde que los vio por primera vez, y para su sorpresa , le resulto cálida, desconcertantemente agradable y realmente confusa.

ahi estaba ese intento de hombre, con los ojos cristalinos luchando por no desbordarse en llanto de impotencia, inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente por la ira contenida, su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, colmado de una actitud terca y terriblemente desafiante que ya no daría lugar a evasivas. Y también estaba cerca...demasiado.

Ranma aparto sus manos de inmediato, tragando saliva—no cambiare de parecer,sera mejor que desistas, esta mañana le di al jefe de la aldea la lista de los hombres que se quedaran a trabajar como pago a su hospitalidad; tu continuaras el servicio militar aqui—

akane volvió a golpear con sus puños el pecho del inflexible chico.

—como puedes decir eso? Fui tu comandante Y tu capitán! Me necesitas para la capital!, Lo sabes!—lo empujo, frustrada.

—no seas arrogante keshi, no seras mas que un estorbo—

la joven no pudo mas y le propino un certero golpe que lo lanzo directo al piso. No hizo ningún gesto de arrepentimiento cuando el chico de la trenza limpio el hilo de sangre que se derramaba en su labio. Estaba furiosa, podia notar como su temperatura aumentaba junto con su mal carácter, un aura de batalla emergía de sus adentros ,haciendola parecer por un instante como un verdadero samurai.

El joven ladeo sus labios ,ya tenia lo que necesitaba.—has cuestionado mi autoridad , es suficiente para expulsarte—echarla por subversión no generaría tantas sospechas entre los demás hombres. Ya no tendría que esperar a que ella decidiera hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa la chica le ignoro, y enseguida se abalanzo a colmarlo de ataques que el se limito a intentar esquivar.

el entrenamiento le resulto verdaderamente efectivo, era rápida, golpeaba con fuerza y lograba causarle algún daño, tenia que admitir que se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, sin embargo por mucho que se esforzara no era rival para el.

Se reia divertido de ver como la joven se tomaba tan enserio su pequeña rebelión. no podía comprender ¿como podían convivir el espíritu de un guerrero y el corazón de una mujer al mismo tiempo?era la primera vez que veía a una chica desafiar por completo toda autoridad .

—"que esta sucediendo?"— ...se preguntaba akane con una llama ardiendo en sus ojos

se divertía a costa suya? por que no quería devolverle los ataques?, solo bloqueaba sus movimientos y huía de sus puños. Eso solo conseguía molestarla mucho mas.

logro acorralarlo contra un gran muro de piedra y Agrieto la roca al intentar golpear su rostro una, dos, tres veces!

—que estas haciendo?! PELEA !—

—que buscas probar con todo esto?¿quieres un reconocimiento?... eres bueno , pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar lo que se avecina—contesto con altivez.

Akane gruño resentida—VAMOS PELEA! , PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE!—. Dijo Tratando de provocarlo.

Ranma bufo burlonamente ante la ironía del comentario. Quizá era hora de darle a "keshi tendo" algo de su propia medicina.

—quieres que pelee?...BIEN. Responsabilizate soldado—. Adopto una posición en guardia y espero el movimiento de su contrincante, akane lanzo una patada y el la detuvo con sus manos, la peliazul hizo fuerza para librarse , pero el giro su tobillo obligando la quedar de espaldas. divertido; la estiro hacia intento golpearlo ,pero fue mas rápido ,con una mano tomo sus muñecas y soltando el tobillo rodeo su cintura con el brazo .elevándola para hacerle lo que parecía algún tipo de llave. Akane grito anticipando el impacto, pero el la deposito ilesa en el césped,

—te rindes?—pregunto con arrogancia.

De pronto La ira de la chica descendió en picada..mientras su bochorno se elevaba por las alturas...el general estaba sobre ella, justo como aquella vez que entrenaron en los establos, la primera vez que lo tuvo así de cerca se había sentido tan extraña,tan nueva, tan ...mujer, su corazón se acelero violentamente dando color a sus mejillas.

—N...NO!—declaro tratando de al menos seguir sonando varonil.

El joven la miro de forma extraña, no encontraba ni un atisbo de ira en sus ojos azules(como era costumbre).y No sabia descifrar la forma tan intensa en que la estaba desafiando.

Cerro los ojos de miedo al sentir como la mano del chico atrapaba su cuello. rodeando su contorno con su tosca palma y sus largos dedos, aunque estos no la apretaban lo suficiente para dañarla...aun.

—"ME MATARA"—pensó aterrada.—me he pasado,¡ va a estrangularme!—era tal su conmoción que ranma podía escuchar claramente el golpeteo en su pecho.

¿quien entendía a akane tendo? hace unos instantes parecía un necio soldado y ahora era la viva imagen de una niña indefensa..

La tenia lo suficientemente cerca para captar un dulce aroma que conocía muy bien... no había duda, ya la había tenido entre sus brazos con anterioridad.

Sintió su pasión emerger de entre el rechazo impuesto.

—"akane" —se dijo curioso, era como si se presentaran formalmente por primera vez. Casi podía imaginar una escena donde su padre le decia algo así como..."ella es tu prometida" mientras el la miraba justo como lo hacia en ese preciso instante de realidad.

—"que mujer mas extraña"—pensó al tiempo que su mano aflojaba el agarre en su cuello para acariciar su labio inferior con el dedo indice .—"que mujer mas...interesante"—la respiración se entrecorto,esos labios que acariciaba tan insistentemente le habían pertenecido una noche, cubiertos por la neblina de unas aguas termales.

…...ho ,no..

su abstinencia volvía para dolerle ,pero ahora con una intensidad arrolladora. Sin aviso alguno, su mano abandono los labios, para meterse ligeramente en el cuello de su ahori. Pasando por su clavícula, en agonizante y seductora lentitud. sintiendo la respiración acelerada de la joven al decender , para toparse con las vendas que aprisionaban su verdadero objetivo.

akane abrió los ojos atónita ante el cambio de eventos.

—RAN...Q...QUE HACES?—cuestiono nerviosa. E instantáneamente el joven pareció volver la realidad.

Bajo la fuerza de su cuerpo,ella lo miraba temerosa y confundida. El arrebato Fue suficiente para necesitar ponerla a salvo de todos, de sus hombres, de la guerra...de si mismo.

—debes irte —le dijo aprisionando sus muñecas contra la yerba.

Ella lo miro sin comprender del todo.

Ranma apretó aun mas el agarre—akane escúchame, tienes que irte ahora!—exigió autoritario.

El rostro de la chica paso de expresar sorpresa a verdadero terror. —¿c...como sabes que?...—

—eso no importa ya, tienes que irte , nosotros iremos a enfrentar a tanaka y las cosas no estan muy de nuestra parte..—

—por eso mismo tengo que ir! no dejare que peleen solos kuno, musse, ryoga todos son mis amigos daisuke... y tu...—la chica pauso,adoptando un color rojo escarlata —...r...ranma yo se que... um ...nosotros...n-nuestros padres...

pero el no la dejo continuar,de inmediato tapo sus labios para que no dijera las incomodas palabras. creía saber que rumbo tomaría la situación y no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. Su mente aun se debatía en el odio y la desesperación;¡ es que apenas la conocia! Es que se sentía traicionado...

la deseaba..SI! COMO UN LOCO! Pero que sabia el de lo demás? Ya había deseado a muchas mujeres antes.

—ve a casa con tu padre—

la chica se lleno de ira, y lucho por dejarse escuchar —muy bien ahora lo sabes... ¿y que?¿ cual es el problema con que sea una mujer? Soy fuerte, tu lo sabes, daisuke lo sabe por que quieren echarme sin mas?!—le grito.

que esperaba que le dijera? Que solo buscaba protegerla?¿que era su responsabilidad ahora que sabia "sus circunstancias"? ¿Quería oír Alguna cursileria como esa?... ¡que niña tan boba e insolente!

—si no abandonas mi ejercito mañana a primera hora, yo mismo seré quien se deshaga de ti—

akane frunció el seño insultada.—no me importan tus tontas amenazas, así me cortes en pedazos me arrastrare parte por parte , los seguiré y luchare junto a ustedes!—

de todos modos si ya estaba enterado, ¿por que no se había deshecho de ella mucho antes?

No lograba intimidarla.

ranma apretó los dientes fastidiado, que mujer mas necia!

—¿acaso crees que regresar a tu casa con una gran medalla de valentía hará que te pongan al frente del dojo?¡ Que infantil ! Solo eres una tonta mujer!—

akane pataleo y forcejeo realmente molesta—arrogante! Tonto, tonto TONTO!—grito tratando de quitárselo de encima

¿como habían acabado por discutir como perros y gatos en medio del césped?

a ranma le resultaba tan desobediente y grosera! ¿Era esta la mujer que le debía sumisión?

¿ Era normal su desesperado impulso de besarla?...

la soltó incorporándose, harto de tener que lidiar con ella... —te lo he advertido, para mañana antes del amanecer.—le recordó alejándose de ahí

—¡y no necesitas tantas vendas!.. estas tan pechoplano que nadie notaria al diferencia—

akane se sobresalto avergonzada , tapándose instintivamente la zona aludida, —idiota anormal!—le grito asegurándose de ofenderlo donde mas le dolía.

/

—las 6 y todo sereno a las afueras del palacio!—decía mousse dando voces a todos los guardias de turno.

El lugar había sido evacuado por seguridad, tan solo su majestad insistía en quedarse ahi, junto con algunos sirvientes que le atendían. Huir de una inminente invasión no era una forma muy honorable de caer para un monarca.

No tenían noticias del general imperial o de sus comandantes, fue como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado y Los hombres que protegían sus puestos de batalla, lo hacían a conciencia de que todo estaba perdido. Si existía alguna forma, algún milagro que les salvara el pescuezo estos pocos aldeanos que luchaban por su país, rogaban de rodillas que tal esperanza se les manifestase...

se dice que uno debe tener cuidado con lo que se pide con fervor, por que esas mismas suplicas pueden cumplirse y no de la manera en que se espera. Tal fue el resultado de esa tarde en la capital.

Shi-fu siempre aparecía molesto en escena, negligencias por aquí, negligencias por alla ...todo y todos estaban equivocados, nadie hacia las cosas bien y quien llevaba los reproches principales era el joven kuno tatewaki que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tomar un puesto de liderazgo tan agobiante con semejante entrometido!.

—¿como es que no sabes en donde están?!—grtoneaba con su voz chillona.

—después de que se movieron de taama no tenemos informe o registro de ellos, sospechamos que el enemigo los encontró antes de llegar a la armería—si era así, que kami los protegiera, solo 200 hombres serian contra tanaka y sus armas de la muerte.

—¿estas diciendo que esto es todo lo que tenemos para proteger al emperador?—

—...me temo..que si—pronuncio tatewaki, con los músculos tensos.

Para su sorpresa. El molesto mensajero del imperio solo se limito a decir un simple —"ya veo"— dándose media vuelta para volver al palacio. Aquello extraño muchísimo al soldado, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho; aliviado de habérselo quitado de encima.

Debió abrir mas los ojos, debió sospechar e investigar... rondar por todo el palacio buscando la razón de su respectivo cambio... mirar por todos los rincones en búsqueda de algo que estuviese fuera de lugar...algo importante!..URGENTE!

—¡ BAÑO! a visto usted un baño?—el joven gritaba con urgencia mientras daba brinquitos por retener esfinteres.

—pero, joven Hibiki...lo e visto pasar 3 veces por el sanitario mas próximo —le dijo un sirviente.

—seria tan amable de escoltarme? No creo aguantar mucho mas! —

pero que absurda petición! Con tan pocos sirvientes disponibles nadie se daba abasto con los deberes del palacio que en crisis o no, siempre debía atenderse—discúlpeme pero estoy muy ocupado.—¿que tan difícil era ir al fondo del pasillo a la derecha?.

Ryoga corrió como un loco hacia la dirección que el consideraba la correcta, recorrió el palacio y sus habitaciones como laberintos que parecían nunca tener fin, justo estaba dándose por vencido cuando vio a shi-fu salir de una de las tantas puertas.

, BINGO! Pensó aliviado... apretó un poco mas y hecho la carrera hacia su bien merecido alivio, abrió el gran portón de par en par y lo que diviso lo hizo soltar de la impresión todo lo que venia reteniendo. Poco le importo el haber mojado sus pantalones...ese ,definitivamente no era el baño.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver una alarmante cantidad de una especie de armamento que no había visto nunca... todo ese tiempo la armería se encontraba en algún lugar recóndito del mismísimo palacio.

Corrió devuelta a buscar alguna manera rápida de destruirlo todo, fuego, dinamita...lo que fuera... pero su esfuerzo de horas por hacerse de aceite y antorcha serian en vano, por que no volvió a encontrar la bodega, ni a kuno o a musse. Para advertirles lo que había en sus narices...

—MALDICIOOOOOON!—grito desde algún lugar del espeso bosque.

/

maldicion!—se quejaba mientras sacaba de mala gana las yerbas de los plantíos. Haberse demorado tanto en su "encantadora" charla con ese cabeza hueca la había retrasado en todo, el sol se ponía y ella aun no terminaba con la tarea. Los campos se habían vaciado por completo..y ningún soldado entrenaba por los alrededores.

seguramente todos estarian cenando.

Seco el sudor de su frente, suspirando agotada por las emociones experimentadas durante del día.

No le era posible concentrarse del todo, apenas arrancaba la planta desde la raíz se le venían a la mente tantas cosas, como la pelea que protagonizaron en medio del bosque, la forma en que todo dio un vuelco al saber que de algún modo el ya estaba enterado de su secreto, quizás sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente.

Bufo desanimada, resentida del trato que recibía de el.

Entendía la molestia que le causaba, a nadie le gusta ser engañado, pero fuera del genero no había mentido en nada mas...siempre fue ella misma. hincada en la tierra Miro el intenso rojizo del atardecer y aquel astro rey decender en el horizonte mientras pensaba en el camino que había elegido, pensándolo mejor ...tal vez si le mintió en algo mas.. mintió sobre sus hermanas..sobre que el había estado al lado de su prometida todo ese tiempo. Y el no menciono una sola palabra al respecto. En vez de eso; Le había ordenado abandonar sus filas para la primera hora del siguiente día.

Akane hizo una mueca de molestia.

"¡Pues que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para reprenderla!"penso firme... no se movería un centímetro de ahí si no era para seguirlos y seguir luchando por su país, por su padre..por su orgullo y...también...por...

suspiro al tocar su pecho, que aun se encontraba cálido por la intensa sensación que había dejado la mano de ranma sobre el y sonrió ligeramente.

podría ser el cretino mas grande de la historia.. pero confiaba en la amistad que desarrollaron durante todo ese tiempo,tenia la fe puesta en que nunca haría nada para lastimara, lo confirmo al tratar de pelear contra el.

La luna ya se divisaba en el firmamento, y con ella vino la oscuridad.

—sera mejor que termine mañana—dijo para si.

Justo a sus espaldas alguien hizo crujir una rama. Volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

—¡que tal Tendo!—saludo takeda.—trabajando tan tarde?—

Akane no lo conocía bien, lo había visto por ahí en los entrenamientos, estaba un poco arriba del promedio.. pero era muy reservado, no gustaba de alardear y destacar como kuno y mousse, y siempre se la pasaba con otros dos que de hecho venían con el.

—¿necesitas ayuda con eso?...no creo que debas esforzarte tanto... ya sabes, por tus "heridas" — dijo otro de ellos.

Le tomo segundos darse cuenta que corría peligro, percatándose de la forma inhumana y enfermiza con que esos 3 hombres la observaban de pies a cabeza.

/

—así que le has dado un ultimatum —corroboro daisuke.

—solo tiene hasta mañana temprano para que se largue directo a su casa, y nos deje en paz de una vez por todas—

su amigo lo miro sin estar convencido—ranma creo que la conoces lo suficiente para saber que no se ira tan fácil solo por que tu lo dices—rio divertido mientas le daba un trago a su bebida.

—Por eso tengo un plan B —puntualizo el chico de la trenza.—sea como sea ,mañana tenemos que partir, y en caso de que diga insistiendo, he conseguido un lugar donde la retengan hasta que todo esto acabe.—

—donde?— pregunto su amigo

— a varios kilometros de aquí hay un barrio rojo. Ahí Nadie la conoce ni sabrán lo que ha hecho... no tendrá moralistas que quieran asesinarla—

el rubio lo miro absorto e indignado —una casa de geishas?! como se te ocurre siquiera enviar a "tu prometida" a un sitio como ese?—

con cara de desencanto por la incomoda palabra, ranma se veía obligado a explicar que no correría ninguna clase de riesgo —lo tengo todo arreglado ¿SI?!—

—y quien no te dice que escape de ahí y vaya tras nosotros?—

—por favor, estoy de acuerdo en que su padre le importa mucho; pero creo que estima su vida lo suficiente—

—akane es toda una guerrera, es fuerte de espíritu... estoy seguro que esta ansiosa por demostrar lo que vale, como todo buen samurái.—dirigió una perspicaz mirada al joven general—y quien sabe, puede que quiera usar esta nueva fuerza para proteger a mas gente que ama, no solo a su padre o hermanas—

ranma dudo en contestarle eso a daisuke, ni siquiera pudo mirarlo al sentirse inexplicablemente cohibido por el comentario.

—me recuerda mucho a tu madre—

"¿a su madre?" por supuesto que no... su madre era firme ,elegante y femenina...claro, ambas poseían gran fortaleza y habilidad para luchar ...pero eso no les serviría nunca a ninguna de las 2 ya que...

el recuerdo de su padre atacándola como lo hizo en aquella ocasión..lo hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en su mente y abrir las heridas de su corazón, por un momento volvió a sentirse como un niño triste y aterrado... desgarradora mente decepcionado por la persona a quien había admirado toda su niñez . Y no se refería precisamente a su figura paterna.. mas bien a ella, su madre.. quien dejo a ese hombre perturbar no solo su cuerpo, si no también su vida entera.

Nada de eso les serviría nunca ..por que ambas eran mujeres y como tal ,también eran débiles. Eso fue lo que le enseño su padre, eso fue lo que la vida le mostró al crecer.

Todoroki, lida y fumikage pasaron al lado de ellos, todos charlando animadamente.

—¡HEY! ¡ HEY ! ¡USTEDES! —señalo daisuke —¿a donde van? ya es toque de queda.

—nos toca la vigilia—dijo todoroki.

—no es así...toda esta semana es de takeda, midoriya y katsuki —

Ranma abrió los ojos alarmado...fue como si un rayo helado lo atravesara duramente. Dándose cuenta de algo importante.

—durante el entrenamiento...ellos...¡justo ese grupo!... —dijo en voz alta. El y daisuke se miraron de inmediato...¡"AKANE"!

—si,pero nos pidieron cambiar este dia...— el general y su capitán ni siquiera se molestaron en escuchar eso ultimo, salieron disparados para buscar a la joven.

/

luchaba por quitarse de encima a ese trió de depravados, forcejeaba, mordía, arañaba... la fuerza de sus golpes no resultaba suficiente, en cuando lograba zafarse , otro la tomaba por detrás, y de nuevo continuaba la urgencia de librarse, eran tres... todos ellos ansiosos y jadeantes, agarrándola en sus extremos, riñendo con ella por aflojar sus prendas... reían unos con otros, vanagloriándose de su enfermiza diversión,

ella estaba aterrada, nunca antes la habían atacado así..con intenciones tan bajas y repulsivas.

—no te molestes Tendo, solo queremos confirmar una cosa!—le decía katsuki al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo sin ninguna delicadeza. Akane se removía desesperada por gritar, pero un paño de tela bien amarrado a su boca se lo impedía.

—QUEDATE QUIETO—le gruño salvaje.

—¡QUIETA!—grito un takeda triunfante... ¡ES MUJER! Confirmo al lograr toquetear con sus asquerosas manos en lo mas intimo de la chica por sobre su ropa. Akane pego un grito ahogado en el paño que la cubría. Las noticias acrecentaron el brío de aquellos animales. Y comenzaron a zarandearla y estrujársela entre ellos.. —yo primero!—decía katsuki —no, tu viste a hikari desvestirse... YO PRIMERO!—exclamo midoriya.

Takeda se abalanzo bestialmente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer como un lobo reclamando a su presa. El mensaje fue captado por ambos chicos, que un tanto intimidados se apartaron de el.

takeda era uno de esos hombres que no son de muchas palabras, el tipo de gente que maquina cosas sombrías en su cabeza y llegado el momento de ejecutarlas no hay aberración mas grande que la realizada por sus manos...

…...

si, esa parte de su carácter le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado... en su aldea mucha gente se había alegrado por su reclutamiento; pues con este dieron por hecho que nunca mas volvería para atormentarlos... no por ser líder de una pandilla de malandrines mediocres...si no por su recién descubierto historial de asesinatos en serie, lo que explicaba la desaparición de tantas señoritas por los alrededores...

akane no quería mirarle el rostro, era como ver al mismísimo diablo, pero el la tomo por los cabellos bruscamente,obligandola . Por mucho que se resistió el dolor de su cuero cabelludo era insoportable y termino por ceder. Takeda sonrió satisfecho.

—mira nada mas,¿ que tenemos aquí.?..—su voz se escuchaba como el siseo de una venenosa serpiente —es..una chica muy valiente! —exclamo, pues era la primera de sus victimas a la que no veía llorar y suplicar. Al contrario, estaba furiosa. Aquello le resulto excitante, si ella no gritaba para el... entonces el la obligaria a hacerlo.

. Después de un rato entre buena resistencia por su parte, takeda decidió usar el método practico... la empujo hacia el suelo y comenzó a golpearla. Varias veces seguidas fueron suficientes para arrancar las primeras lagrimas de sus ojos.

—eso es... estas dándome lo que quiero...—gruño complacido —te daré una recompensa...—entonces le quito el paño para darle desagradable beso que se abrió paso sin piedad hacia su garganta .

lo prolongo a propósito para que le fuera mucho mas difícil respirar.. la chica perdió la seguridad y comenzó a derrumbarse, de pronto tuvo miedo de morir y su angustioso llanto salio a flote, temblaba sin poderse controlar..deseaba que todo eso acabara... que el dejara de manosear sus muslos y que cesaran sus intentos por desabrochar su hakama... ansioso, arranco su ahori y su torso vendado se vio expuesto.

.ella intento cubrirse con sus brazos.

—no no, vas a dejar que todos te veamos—dijo al tomarla de las muñecas para a rebelar su pecho . cuando una voz de trueno que casi hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, se escucho estruendosamente.

—...QUITA...TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!—la voz sonaba ronca, salvaje.— ESTUPIDO MALNACIDO!—rugió como león.

takeda volvió su rostro para ver al general con su espada al aire lista a cobrar justicia, sus cómplices se habían entregado sin dudarlo dos veces.

Ranma saotome respiraba fuego, la colosal energía de su cuerpo resultaba pesada, chocante... su rostro era ira pura. Y los nudillos en sus puños se habían tornado blanquecinos de la fuerza con que los apretaba. Ni siquiera el mismo supo lo que le ocurria su conciencia, estaba como poseído.

Rápido como el viento dejo a la hoja de su espada cobrar las primeras 2 vidas.. no se detuvo a pensarlo, no lo hizo de forma ceremoniosa o grácil con el estilo de pelea samurai que caracterizaba a los saotome... había sido deliberadamente brutal..

al no tener cuidado con el corte... la sangre chorreo por doquier..salpicándolo a el y a todos... aquel toque solo le dio un aspecto mas rabioso.

... avanzo hacia el principal agresor... y este contemplando la amenaza ,soltó de inmediato a la chica .

daisuke se apresuro a socorrerla, quitándose el ahori para cubrirla con el.

El general rodeo a su victima sin ninguna consideración y dando un brinco embistió con el acero sediento de mas sangre, takeda dio mas pelea que sus inútiles seguidores pero vamos, el poseía toda ventaja. todo aquel que se proponía a matar simplemente perecía...

en un perfecto movimiento, el filo se deslizo por la garganta de takeda y el cuerpo de ranma giro para que su cabeza saliera volando por los aires. insatisfecho... llego hasta el cuerpo tumbado en la tierra y lo destazo como carnaza. Entre bramidos salvajes,Repetidamente clavaba el arma en el ser matado y re matado... no era suficiente ¡NO ERA SUFICIENTE! sus ojos enrojecidos lo veían...su mente enloquecida lo gritaba! MALDITO! COMO SE ATRAVIA!DESHONRARLA A ELLA! A DESHONRARLO A EL! NO ERA SUFICIENTE! NO ERA SUFICIENTE!.

—RANMA!, ES SUFICIENTE!—le escucho gritar a su amigo.

El joven volteo hacia ellos, su mirada vacía se poso sobre ella... estaba hecha un desastre... sus ropas rasgadas, marcas en su piel, moretones en su rostro algunos hilos de sangre corriendo por su boca, sus brazos, por sus piernas hasta llegar al piso..y sus ojos.. esos que eran tan fascinantes y vivaces... estaban hinchados y gritaban de pavor. Su menudo cuerpo temblaba. Mientras se abrasaba al ahori de su amigo... ranma miro como las manos del rubio apenas y rozaban sus hombros para tratar de calmarla y la ira latente volvió a desencadenarse.

Aparto a daisuke para que no la tocase mas, estaba loco, loco y celoso! Esa mujer era propiedad de su familia... mas específicamente DE SU PROPIEDAD. Y nadie tenia tal derecho sobre ella mas que el .

Por muy obligado que le pareciera el asunto.

La tomo en sus brazos con brusquedad llevándola hasta la choza que le cedió el jefe de la aldea... la tumbo sobre el tatami y con impaciencia dio vueltas por toda la habitación queriendo encontrar razón y palabras cabales para dirigirse... pero aun no estaba bien,

CUANTOS PROBLEMAS LE ESTABA CAUSANDO ESA MUJER! LA ODIABA! LA DETESTABA!

Akane estaba en shock, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas sobreponerse e intentar hablarle... aunque el hombre no se encontrara en un buen momento.

Se sentía una tonta, daisuke se lo había advertido y ranma se lo había ordenado...debía irse. Algo sospechaban que no iba bien...no querían deshacerse de ella...querían protegerla.

Y ahora en su obstinación, un sin fin de eventos violentos se desencadenaron en solo unas pocas horas...

avergonzada intento como pudo, ponerse de pie...no había sido un buen soldado, no acato las ordenes, creyó ser mas fuerte que toda la maldad del mundo y se jacto de querer tentar a su capacidad.. poner aprueba su valor. Y ahora era testigo de lo que eso habia causado.

El frio de la madrugada calo hasta los huesos por estar tan expuesta, pero el verdadero frio estaba en su alma..

—daisuke y yo... te habíamos dicho que te fueras—la voz del hombre sonaba rasposa y estrangulada.

Akane miro hacia el piso.

—por que no te fuiste!—exclamo como un lamento, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos tratando de contener el maremoto de emociones.

—y-yo... lo siento—respondió sollozando. —no quise... no medí las consecuencias ...no quise causarte mas problemas—

ranma detuvo su errático andar —"lo sentía"?..."no quería causarle problemas"?

¿Y Que de toda esa tortura de la que lo había hecho presa sin siquiera enterarse?!

ella no tenia idea de nada! no lo sabia... por que aunque quisiera actuar como uno... no era un hombre..

ranma se acerco hacia ella de forma peligrosa, resentida, ….

akane retrocedió por puro instinto hasta toparse con el limite de la pared donde el la acorralo, colérico.

Sin embargo en sus ojos avellana no había temor...no lo miraba con repulsión como a ese estúpido de takeda... se encontraba alerta, pero su presencia no le incomodaba...seria que?

sus entrañas se revolvieron en una extraña sensación que no lograba identificar... seria que ella se había enamorado de el?

banal sentimentalismo solo podía proceder de una mujer.

y quien no te dice que salga de ahi y vaya tras nosotros?

akane es toda una guerrera, es fuerte de espíritu... estoy seguro que esta ansiosa por demostrar lo que vale, como todo buen samurái.

creo que la conoces lo suficiente para saber que no se ira tan facil solo por que tu lo dices

no me importan tus tontas amenazas, así me cortes en pedazos me arrastrare parte por parte , los seguiré y luchare junto a ustedes!

. Así fue como tomo una decisión, supo lo que tenia que hacer para mantenerla lejos del ejercito,de la guerra...y de el para siempre...

se desharía de ella. La mantendría alejada para siempre.

;desenvaino la katanay la acerco al rostro de la chica...la hoja temblaba considerablemente por la rabia con la que era empuñada... akane lo miro con zozobra , ¿era el momento de su castigo? ¿Este era el final?

Con todo el valor del mundo y con el honor que aun queria conservar lo acepto, sin reprochar.

despejo el cuello para el, echando su cabeza hacia atrás ... La muerte seria el castigo.

Asi espero unos largos segundos... pero el final nunca llego. Sino El sonoro golpe del acero que al chocar contra el piso le provoco un espasmo de susto.

Fue agarrada por los antebrazos para ser empujada devuelta hacia el tatami . Todo en cuestión de segundos.

Estaba tan confundida que no pudo siquiera hacer el intento por incorporarse, solo lo vio arrancarse la yukata y el haduaban para después tirarlos hacia el suelo , con esto tuvo una generosa vista de su torso desnudo...y cuando su mente conecto el hilo de sus pensamientos con lo que estaba pasando.. el ya se encontraba sobre ella mordiendo sus labios, besándola con ardor.

en medio de aquel asalto tan frenético, sus ojos aun se mantenían abiertos de la incredulidad...sus manos que se encontraban extendidas, subieron para posarse delicadamente sobre su espalda, con intención de abrasarlo, pero el las aparto como si le causaran aversión.

—no me toques!—ordeno con voz ronca.

Furioso, tomo las miserables vendas e hizo con ellas lo que tanto había deseado desde que descubrió su infame secreto. Las desgarro de un solo movimiento con sus fuertes manos y aunque ella trato de cubrirse el hizo sus brazos a un lado para apoderarse de sus senos, apretándolos sin consideración.

Akane soltó un gemido involuntario, no estaba siendo delicado. Eso no se parecía en nada a las dulces caricias que había recibido de el alguna vez entre la neblina.

Ranma descendió para lamer uno de los rosados botones de su pecho, lo mordió ansioso al sentirlo excitado bajo su lengua húmeda.

Dolía, pero aun así se sentía bien —AAHH!—gimió de nuevo arqueándose contra el.

Ranma tapo su boca, para que no emitiera ningún sonido y eso alerto a la chica.

no la dejaría ser participe de nada en aquel asalto a su persona... supo entonces cual seria su sentencia...

su piel se erizo , pero esta vez no de placer...mas bien de horror.

no estaba siendo amable...no tenia intención de serlo.

por que la lastimaba de ese modo? Ella que hubiera querido darle todo su corazón ahora estaba bajo su yugo sintiendo sus manos ásperas recorrerla por todas partes, esos fríos labios que succionaban la piel... en el cuello.. en sus pechos.. en su vientre.. no era precisamente el modo en que soñaba ser suya...

sus manos la apretaban tan fuerte que dejaba marcas en su piel,.tironeaba de ella..de sus brazos, de sus cabellos, cuando queria removerse y escapar...la empujaba, y después la tendía de nuevo con brusquedad para no tener consideración sobre las heridas que ya tenia por su anterior atacante.

¿Es que todos los hombres eran igual de bárbaros e insensibles?

—para— dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ranma no estaba escuchando nada, se había reducido a puro instinto.. era un animal desesperado por todo el deseo que lastimaba sus adentros. Akane tomo lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza e intento apartarlo cuando lo vio luchando por deshacer el nudo de su hakama...

—detente! Me haces daño!—grito con mas ímpetu,

ranma la despojo por completo de sus ropas y se abalanzo a tocarla, a herirla..

—ME LASTIMAS! —lloriqueo con el corazón roto..

—¡PORFAVOR...! ¡DETENTE!... —

fin del capitulo 9

les ruego que no me maten ni me odien T_T se que estuve ausente muchísimo tiempo :'( ustedes saben... el trabajo... la familia... y este capitulo! que a sido el mas difícil de escribir hasta ahora.. pues se que había mucha expectativa por la "confrontación" de ranma y akane.

Escribi unas 5 versiones de este capitulo pero al final decidí quedarme con esta, pido una disculpa si los temas sensibles que se han tratado ofenden de alguna manera...como dije al principio del fic esto iba despegarse en algún momento de disney...

quiero puntualizar que no estoy a favor de las cosas como el maltrato, ,el asesinato y muchas otras cosas feas que suceden en la vida y en esta obra que es (totalmente ficcion) y de nuevo pido una disculpa si esto ofende de alguna manera :(

a los que escriben... no les a pasado que quieren encaminar las cosas en una dirección..pero mientras estan escribiendo ,de algún modo...sienten que los personajes te dirigen en otra? Como si dijeran..." no, yo no hare eso " o ..."yo reaccionare de esta manera..." creo que por eso escribí tantas versiones .

por que estaba de terca queriendo meter algunas escenas que por alguna razón no me convencían del todo. Esa es la razon principal de la demora.

Les doy muchisimas gracias por tomar un poquito de su valioso tiempo para leer e incluso esperar las continuaciones de este fic que hago con todo mi amor! leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que mandan, me ponen tan feliz y me motivan a seguir ! porfis no se desanimen nuncaa! que esto no esta en hiatus! ya queda poco para que esto termine bien :3 los quiero muucho! mando saludos especiales a lita paz y dark-yuki por sus valiosos inbox ! como las quiero !

algunas curiosidades :

*el sirviente de genma menciona que los aldeanos "pagan a tiempo" o algo asi... en esa epoca de japon " los señores feudales"tenian grandes extenciones de la tierra a su disposicion, llegando a gobernar aldeas completas según el poder que tuvieran. Por eso japon tenia TAAAANTAS guerras civiles, por que estos codiciosos hombres se la pasaban peleando entre ellos ,para hacer crecer sus territorios.

En este fic genma es el señor de la guerra mas poderoso de todo japon teniendo muchas tierras y aldeas bajo su poder, por eso los aldeanos "pagan un tipo de impuesto".

*el jefe de la aldea le da a ranma un kasa y un minomushi para que no lo reconozcan. que respectivamente son un sombrero en forma de cono típico de japon y una especie de manto hecho de paja.

*el yorobi es la palabra para referirse a todo lo que compone la armadura samurai. "y ranma la tiene consigo" solo que no puede ponersela por que lo reconocerian como soldado del imperio y podrian descubrirlos.

*algunos personajes secundarios de este capitulo llevan los nombres de personajes de boku no hero academia (yeiii! una palmadita en la mano si lo notaron!) lo hice en honor a mi esposo por que esta muy traumado con la serie jajajaja si estas leyendo esto TE AMO :3 jejej


End file.
